Stuck in Time
by SabrinaSelene
Summary: What happens if Raven and Beast boy are being transported through Time after an accident with The Brain and Mallah? Will they kill each other ... or otherwise? A bit of humour, very action-packed and eventual, but satisfying love. Now COMPLETE!
1. Trouble

**My second fan fiction! I've finally completed it after countless nights of planning and typing. Well, it's here and I just wanted to say a big thank you to all those who read my very first fan fiction, despite it being utterly horrible! For those who didn't, it's called, "Starfire's Plans" and is strictly BB/Rae! 3 Again, all critics, reviews, are welcome. I'm always open to suggestions and all sorts of comments. **

**PS: It's the March hols! Finally! I needed a break! : )))**

Red beeping filled the tower and flashes of red light were everywhere.

Robin sat up quickly from his bed. What could be the trouble now? Couldn't a superhero rest for the night without being disturbed nowadays? Sighing, he leapt of bed and dashed to the living room.

There, he met his other teammates, his fellow Titans. Cyborg was standing right in front of the huge screen that took up nearly one whole wall. He was typing furiously into a keyboard below, trying to locate whatever that had caused the alarm to sound.

"It's The Brain and Mallah. They're at this abandoned warehouse near Dovey Harbour." Cyborg said, pointing to a small red dot with red rings pulsating out from it on a map of Jump city, shown on the screen.

"You mean the new harbour they just built?" Beast boy asked.

"Yep. The one just built last week. But apparently, they didn't knock down the old warehouse situated there. It's still standing." Cyborg confirmed.

"Of course they didn't knock it down! Did you know that it is rumoured to be haunted?" Beast boy shivered despite the warmth of the tower.

Raven rolled her eyes. How can he be so gullible? What nonsense! It was probably still standing for some historical value. The mayor of Jump City always wanted some historical sites, like the Old Library for instance.

"What are they doing?" Robin demanded. It was 2 AM in the morning and he highly doubted that The Brain and Mallah were there to celebrate a party.

"Can't tell. But they're using up more than ¾ of the city's main power. Soon, there'll be a massive -"

That's when the lights flickered off and the room was plunged into pitch-black darkness.

" - blackout." Raven finished tonelessly for Cyborg.

"Let's go team! We need to find out what they're up to and stop them before it's too late!" Robin clenched his fists and ran swiftly out of the door.

The Titans looked at one another then followed closely behind their leader.

"AAAARGHHH!"

Robin kicked down the warehouse's front door and rolled inside, his battle staff at the ready.

The other Titans came up behind him, prepared for battle.

A few moments of silence passed as they all took in the scene. The warehouse was indeed old, it looked ready to crumble. Cobwebs and dust were collected at every corner. Not only that, but it was also dark and had a musty smell about it. The only light came from the moon's rays from the outside, and which silhouetted the Titans as they stood at the doors.

The Brain and Mallah were indeed there. They were standing in the center of the room and appeared to be working on something quite … enormous. In the darkness, it wasn't clear what it was but Robin thought he saw a gleam of silver on a rather circular surface.

Monsieur Mallah who was initially bent over tweaking on that something slowly straightened up the face the Teen Titans. Both he and The Brain were looking unsurprised as they faced their enemies.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. Took you long enough to find us." The Brain stated calmly in his annoyingly annoying robotic voice.

"Whatever it is that you're planning to do, it won't work!" Robin held up his staff, glaring.

"I see you have little faith in my capabilities." The Brain replied, "No matter. Soon, you shall see exactly the full extent of what I can do when I reveal my masterpiece and change the course of history … forever!"

"Not if I can do something about it! Titans, GO!"

Everyone charged, but was suddenly stopped by robotic men which dropped from the ceiling to the ground, barricading the Titans from the Brain and Mallah.

"Just a little something to keep you busy while I add the finishing touches." The Brain and Mallah then turned back to whatever they were working on a moment ago.

And the robots certainly did keep the Titans busy. All were skilled in combat, had protective armour and were surprisingly fast and agile. Robin had already knocked down two of the robots but more seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"It is finished, master." Mallah took a step back to let The Brain admire their masterpiece.

Though it was still too dark to see it clearly, he could make out the strong steel shell, the glittering crystal rim with a few knobs at the side, and a shiny, silver surface that looked as clear as water but yet, dark and bottomless.

Perfect, it was perfect, and nothing could stop them now.

"Turn on the switch. Let's make this quick, Mallah." The Brain commanded.

"Yes, master." Mallah flicked on a switch which was one of those knobbly things at the side and immediately, the crystal rim began to glow while sparks of electricity surrounded it.

Meanwhile, the Titans were still desperately fighting the robots. But none were having as much difficulty as Beast boy who now found himself trapped in a very sticky situation.

_Ewww! Why did he have to step on that huge blob of disgusting, sticky bubblegum on the ground? _Beast boy thought. He glared at Mallah. He probably spit it there on purpose! But what gave it away that it was Mallah's bubblegum? Well, the wrappers around him sure were a telltale sign.

Beast boy tried turning into various animals to yank himself out of his sticky situation. But it was no use and the robots were closely in fast. One of the robots held out both hands, balled into a single fist over the top of his head. Beast boy shrank back and covered his face with his arms, anticipating the crushing blow that will surely follow.

"HAAARGH!"

There was the crushing sound of metal falling apart as wooden splinters ran down his head. Beast boy looked up, confused. Standing before him was Raven, floating up high in the air and holding, with her dark energy, half a beam that had once been supporting the roof of the warehouse.

Instinctively, Beast boy look up and saw a whole beam torn from the rest. Suddenly, the roof seemed very unstable. He looked down again to see the other half of the beam in splinters on the ground with three robots and their various decapitated metal heads.

Giving a shudder, he stood up, grateful for his friend.

"Hahahahaha! So long Titans! I'm off to change history!" The Brain gave a loud cackle.

Robin kicked a robot away and looked up just in time to see the machine The Brain and Mallah were standing in front of properly. The dark, silver surface turned white and numbers blinked on the top of the crystal rim. Robin realised it was a date - 25/09/2005. There were also words blinking beside the date, it read "America".

"No!" Robin cried as Mallah, carrying the Brain stepped inside the white surface and disappeared. He started to run but he was too far away …

"NO!" Came a louder cry, closer to the machine. It was Beast boy and he had noticed a trembling beam about to crash down from the roof, directly above Raven!

He turned into a Pterodactyl and pulled with all his might. _Snap! _Beast boy was free!

As a result of his mighty pull, he flew straight into Raven and shoved her to safety as the beam crashed down to the ground. But he realised, he couldn't stop! He was still going full speed ahead.

Beast boy's eyes widened as he realised what was right in front of them - the machine, and it's surface was still gleaming white!

Three more seconds until they hit, two more, one! To his surprise, they did not crash, instead, they flew straight _in!_

That's when Starfire, still trying to blast a robot away, missed her target and blasted on of those knobs! The date changed and Starfire gasped at what she had done.

Robin, still running, leapt over the crashed beam and straight to the machine. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion now.

His fingers could almost touch the gleaming white surface! Yes, he was almost there! But then suddenly, the surface turned dark again and he crashed headfirst into the cold, dark surface which looked once again, like a bottomless pool of water.

The machine tipped over as Robin fell on it.

And then, everything came crashing down.

* * *

><p>"OOof!"<p>

"Oww!"

"Ouch!"

"Argh!"

Beast boy, now back in his human form, with Raven, tumbled through and crashed into two other hard objects in front of them.

Soon, they were all in a tangled mess.

"Get OFF!" Raven blasted her dark energy around. That seemed to work, though it sent everyone else sprawling to different directions on the ground.

She stood up slowly, as did the others. There was Beast boy to her left, and the Brain and Mallah on her far right. They were all groaning in pain.

"Where are we?" Beast boy looked around confused. Right now, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was day, but he was pretty sure it was night just a minute ago.

"This doesn't look like America, master." Mallah said, equally unsure.

Raven took in the scene before her. They were all at a lush green jungle with all sorts of strange flora and fauna around them. In the distance, they heard great roaring and thumping of feet that sounded like it came from a huge herd … of what? There were tall trees surrounding them and lots of strange creatures that Raven had never seen before.

Or had she? She vaguely remembered seeing them somewhere …

"You fools!" shrieked the Brain suddenly, "We're in the Cretaceous period!"

Then it clicked. Yes! Now she remembered, she had seen artist drawings of the creatures in a book about dinosaurs that she read when she was younger. They were all under the chapter "Period: Cretaceous".

Wait, dinosaurs? The Cretaceous Age? This cannot be good …

* * *

><p>"Starfire! Let go!" Robin tried to wriggle out of Starfire's grasp.<p>

The Titans had barely escaped the collapsing warehouse in time, due to Robin who stubbornly wanted to save the machine which was obviously used for time-traveling.

Now, the warehouse lay in ruins. Debris covered the ground and the Brain with Mallah had probably succeeded in returning to the past and triumphing there. Robin had regconised the date a second too late, it was the day when they first met the Brotherhood of Evil. The day when Beast boy had reunited with his former team - The Doom patrol.

And now, The Brain and Mallah are probably going lauch their Black hole earlier, before the Titans came to interfere and destroy Earth!

But that's not the worst part, they have Beast boy and Raven with them too. Starfire put Robin down to the ground gently but he kneeled over cradled his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, man. I think I can fix the machine if we all pitch in and look for all the scraps." Cyborg laid a hand on Robin and tried to sound reassuring. But Robin could still hear that tinge of doubt in his voice.

"What use is it now? The Earth is going to be swallowed up in a Black hole in a matter of minutes!" Robin yelled.

"Err … wait …" Starfire began unsurely.

"Beast boy and Raven are with them. They'll stop The Brain and Mallah from warning their past selves!" Cyborg tried to sound upbeat.

"My friends, I think there is something -"

"But what if they don't? And even if they do, what'll become of them? Will they remain trapped in the past forever?" Robin cried, exasperated.

"Friends! I need to tell you -"

"They'll figure something out. Even if I don't trust Beast boy, I have complete faith in Raven." Cyborg consoled.

"ATTENTION!" Starfire shouted.

Robin and Cyborg turned to her, shocked but both now silent.

Starfire looked at them sheepishly, "Forgive me for shouting but there is something important …"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"When I was fighting one of those horrid robots, I may have hit a knob with one of my star bolts …" Starfire looked at the ground, not daring to meet their eyes, "And then, the date changed."

"What?" Robin and Cyborg cried out in unison.

"So you see, my friends, the Earth is not doomed after all!" Starfire brightened up.

"Star, what was the date when you changed it?" Robin asked in a strained, dry voice.

"Actually, there wasn't any. It just read 120 million years ago …"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was Chapter 1! I hope it wasn't too bad. : ) Any suggestions, critics are welcome!**


	2. The Age of the Dinos

**CHAPTER 2: THE AGE OF THE DINOS**

* * *

><p>Beast boy looked around, his face showing confusion, indignation and wonder.<p>

"Hey! Can somebody tell me what's going on? Why do people never tell me anything?" Beast boy cried as he walked towards them.

"We're in the Cretaceous period, fool!" Monsieur Mallah looked at him in disgust and thinking of him as very slow and dumb.

Beast boy however, continued to look confused.

"We just traveled 145 million years back into dinosaur country!" cried Raven exasperated.

"Actually," the Brain looked at a special type of watch Mallah held out for him to see. Apparently it told exactly the date they were in as he continued, "we traveled 120 million years back."

"Cool!" Beast boy jumped up and down in excitement, "So you built a Time-travel Machine!"

"No, duh!" Raven felt like hitting him.

Just then, the thumping of feet grew louder and louder. Also, there was another mighty roar which sounded much, much closer to them. It sent chills down everyone's spine.

"What was that?" Beast boy squeaked, terrified.

"Sounded like a dinosaur hunting. We better get out of here before -" but Raven's sentence was cut off as she tried to dodge a herd of velociraptors charging towards them.

Raven fell to the ground as she was knocked down by one still running to join its herd. That was when the thick jungle foliage was pushed further to the side to reveal a huge grayish-white Spinosaurus roaring loudly.

Raven turned pale, well, paler than usual. The Spinosaurus's eyes scanned the area and apparently lost sight of the raptors so it lost its interest. Instead, it focused its attention on Raven, who was directly in front of the huge carnivore. She swallowed as she locked eyes with the ancient dinosaur and hoped for the best.

The Brain and Mallah had ran away somewhere deep into the jungle. Beast boy snorted, the cowards …

He turned his attention back to Raven and saw her backing away slowly, still on the ground. The Spinosaurus was edging closer and closer to her, baring its sharp, knife-like teeth. He had never seen her so afraid before. Well, I guess trying not to get eaten by a dangerous creature about ten times the size of you would take some getting used to.

Luckily for her, she had Beast boy, someone who can actually become that size. Confident, he gritted his teeth and morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He roared loudly, causing the other carnivore to snap its head towards its new enemy … which was surprisingly green.

Beast boy used its hesitation to an advantage, he charged bravely and gave the Spinosaurus a good head - butt. It stumbled back, roared and snapped its huge teeth at Beast boy.

Raven stood up quickly and raised her hands, glowing with her dark energy. She was now ready to fight.

"No way, Raven!" Beast boy quickly morphed back into himself after throwing the dinosaur back a couple of metres. It crashed into a huge rock and bits and pieces of it rained down on its spines and head, "This fight is mine!"

"Yours? Why is it yours? I can help!" Raven frowned.

"Well firstly, you can't turn into a dinosaur!"

"So?"

"And we all know that a girl is no match for a big dino like the Spinosaurus!"

Raven's eyes flashed red as she quivered in anger, "So I can't fight because I'm a GIRL?"

"Yeah, that's basically what I said." shrugged Beast boy, "'S nothing personal!"

And he changed back into a T-Rex again when the Spinosaurus got up. But this time, Beast boy was knocked down by its sharp claws. When Beast boy got up and tried to bite the dinosaur, it swung its powerful tail and knocked him into a couple of trees which gave way under the weight and crashed to the ground too.

"You should know," Raven smirked at the sprawling Beast boy, "that in Jurassic Park, the Spinosaurus defeated the T-Rex!"

Beast boy morphed back into a human and squealed as he tried to dodge the Spinosaurus and its swiping claws. Nevertheless, he said, "I don't need your help! Aaaaah!" Beast boy jumped and managed to save himself in the nick of time from the jaws of the Spino.

"Fine." Raven shrugged, flew up and sat atop of tree branch, folding her hands across her lap and appeared to be admiring the scenery around her, oblivious to the fight below.

Beast boy had turned back into a T-Rex again, and this time, he did manage to bite the Spinosaurus successfully a couple of times with his powerful jaws. Yet, he was no match for the powerful muscles of the Spino's tail which had tripped him again.

Beast boy turned once again, into a human and rolled over to avoid the claws of the dinosaur which were trying to spear him on the ground. He jumped up and started to run.

"RRRAAAAA -VVVEEEEEN! HEEEEEEELP!"

Raven brushed imaginary dirt of her lap and admired her fingernails.

"AAaaah! Raven! It's trying to kill meeeee!" Beast boy jumped up and down from the ground, waving his arms wildly to attract the girl's attention, but was soon chased again by the Spinosaurus.

Raven let this go on for another half a minute before Beast boy's cries became shrill and annoying. Sighing, she asked, "Need my help now?"

"Yeeees! YES! YES! YES! AAAAHHH -" Beast boy had to take cover as the Spinosaurus's claws just hit the huge rock it was thrown into just now, and with Beast boy underneath it, the bits of rock came tumbling down right on top of him.

"Hey you!" Raven hit the Spinosaurus with one of her dark energy bolts.

The Spinosaurus turned around to find a massive tree trunk surrounded by Raven's dark energy, thrown at it!

Taken by surprise, it fell backwards and landed on the ground. It landed on its back and had difficulty standing up. Raven lifted the rocks that had crushed Beast boy underneath and dumped them onto the dinosaur. She didn't want to kill it, just trap it for a while.

As the Spinosaurus struggled, she flew to Beast boy who was trying to sit up. He was holding his head and looked very, very dizzy. Fortunately (Or maybe unfortunately), he was still alive. At the last minute, he had transformed into a turtle and hid himself in the shell. Still, Raven could tell that he had hit his head.

"Raven?" he tried to focus his eyes on the approaching figure but all he could see was the colour blue. "I see stars. Is it night?" He asked weakly.

"Get up." Raven pulled him to his feet where he swayed for a minute.

Then, he fell to the ground.

Raven sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"OK, we've got all the parts. Even the wires. Do you think you can rebuild this thing?" Robin dumped the rest of the broken machinery on the floor.<p>

It was five in the morning and Starfire, Robin and Cyborg had just come back from the warehouse. Each were carrying heavy scraps of the machinery. They had spent quite a lot of time searching through all the debris for all the broken pieces, even right down to all the knobs and screws. All three were exhausted. Mentally and physically.

"I don't know …" Cyborg gave a yawn. "I guess I could try …"

"I shall be in the kitchen. I think we need more liquid of the beans of the coffee." Starfire began to flew lethargically to the kitchen, almost falling asleep on the way.

Cyborg and Robin began to work. Starfire assisted with bring them food, helping to melt metals together with her Starbolts and most importantly, bring them lots and lots of coffee.

At seven in the morning. Robin declared it was time for a short break.

"I thought …" Starfire yawned loudly, "you wanted to rescue …" she blinked her eyes sleepily and then mumbled something incoherent. A second later, she dropped to the couch and fell asleep, right there and then.

"You know, we should all get some sleeeep …" Cyborg looked at Robin pleadingly.

Robin sighed. It was no use going on like this, he had to admit. Everyone, including him was so sleepy that they can't even screw on the screws properly. And once, Cyborg had drifted off to a semi-sleep trance and mistook the wires as noodles and tried to eat them. He decided that they would operate better after a good long nap and nodded at Cyborg to show his consent.

Cyborg smiled weakly in relief as he laid himself on the floor and fell asleep there, apparently too tired to drag himself to his room.

Robin looked around at the Tower. It felt odd without Beast boy or Raven here. It just felt like a part of home was missing and it wouldn't be complete until they returned. He looked back at the half-built machine. Then, he looked back at his friends, sleeping peacefully. He'll get them back, he promised them silently.

Pushing back all thoughts of sleep and fatigue, Robin gathered all his willpower and began hammering on a nail.

Robin grunted as he worked. He was tired, sweaty and was getting nowhere. As a result, he was getting even more frustrated with himself every passing minute. He did heed Cyborg's instructions correctly after all, what could have gone wrong?

Cyborg, before dozing to sleep, left a string of instructions for Robin and Starfire to follow, well alright, perhaps they were more like explanations on how he though the Time-travel machine operated but -

Robin had understood everything. He understood clearly on how it worked, and how it was to be fixed. Yet, when he tried turning the knobs, nothing lighted up!

Furious, he kicked the table and immediately regretted it as he jumped back, holding his throbbing toe and trying to stifle a yelp. Unfortunately, Cyborg was stirring up and so was Starfire.

"Robin?" Starfire rubbed her eyes and stretched, "Did you not have a good rest?"

Cyborg sat up slowly from the floor, "Yeah man, what time is it?"

Robin muttered, "Eleven."

Cyborg opened his two eyes and the first thing he was the Time-machine in front of him. He stared at it in shock, he was pretty sure he left it half-completed! But now, it was looking as good as new! A miracle!

Then he realised, Robin must have stayed up all night … and day to finish this!

"Robin! You fixed this all by yourself?" Cyborg turned to congratulate the spiky-haired boy but he looked not only tired, but dejected.

Robin shook his head sadly, "It won't work."

Starfire went to press one of the knobs, then tweaked on the others, "Robin is right. Why will it not work, Cyborg? Has he not fixed the strange Time-machine correctly?"

Cyborg looked around and smiled, "He did, Star. But due to fatigue, he forgot the switch." Then, Cyborg walked over to the main power outlet and switched it on. Starfire went to one of the knobs that read "ON" and pressed that. There was a strange whirring sound and the machine lit up with life.

"I'll make a engineering genius out of you yet." Cyborg chuckled as he ruffled a bewildered Robin's hair.

* * *

><p>Thank goodness Beast boy was light. Raven thought to herself.<p>

After the attack from the Spinosaurus, Beast boy had fainted. Then, it started to rain. And just when things couldn't get any worst, Raven saw a bright streak of lightning tear the dark sky followed by a loud clap of thunder.

She had to find shelter fast or they'll both be toast … literally.

And so, she had to carry Beast boy and fly through the rain at the same time. She reminded herself to thank him for being vegetarian because honestly, if he wasn't, Raven didn't think they'd be able to make it.

After a few minutes of flying drenched in the rain, Raven finally spotted a cave and she stopped directly in front of it. She daren't go in for fear of it already being occupied with something else. She had read in her dinosaur book that when it rains, dinosaurs sometimes seek shelter in caves too. Wary, she knocked on the cave walls and waited for any reply.

She heard the echoes of her knock but nothing else. Feeling a bit more brave now, she walked in slowly. The cave was in absolute darkness and there was this eerie feel about it.

"Hello?" she cried.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?" came her echo.

Satisfied that there was nothing else inside other than her and Beast boy, she walked further in and put him down, letting him lean against the cave walls. Then, she went outside again to collect some dry wood. That was difficult as it was raining a storm outside and everything was soaking wet. Still, miraculously, she did find some dry wood as she flew up to the middle of the trees were it was the most dense there. The thick leaves had provided good shelter and kept some of the branches still quite dry.

Raven took those under her cloak and hurried back to the dark cave. There, she laid the wood carefully in a pile and blasted her magic on it, efficiently, lighting a fire. Then, she took out her cloak and laid it right in front of the fire to dry. Looking around, she saw big pieces of stone and cut out two stone bowls by shaping her dark energy into sharp knifes.

She went near the entrance of the cave and filled the bowls with rainwater and carried them back in. Using the excess wood she had, she built a sort of tripod over the fire and placed one bowl on top for the water to boil.

As time passed, she would exchange the stone bowls so that she would have clean, warm water to use.

Finally settling down to rest, Raven, grateful for the light and warmth, huddled closer to the fire and waited for the storm to stop.

Suddenly, there was a huge blast of light and Raven jumped up. What on prehistoric Earth … ?

To her surprise, a huge circle of light opened up in front of her and Robin stepped out from it, followed by smiling Starfire. Both looked tired and weary but Robin looked ready to collapse. Both were also carrying large khaki-coloured backpacks.

Raven could hardly believe what she was seeing. Had they accidentally teleported themselves to the past too?

"Friend Raven! We are so glad to see that you are alive and well!" Starfire flew over jubilantly and hugged Raven.

"Not exactly well, but yes, I'm alive." Raven managed a small smile.

"Where's Beast boy?" Robin asked.

Raven pointed to a small heap of purple and green on the cave floor.

"What happened?"

"No, Robin. I want to hear how you got here first."

Starfire cut in and told her about how Robin had stayed up while everyone else was asleep just to fix the Time-machine and rescue them. Raven managed another small smile for Robin too. It was good to know that she had such wonderful friends. Starfire also said that Cyborg will remain back at the Tower to control the machine.

Then, Raven got them to sit in a circle around the fire and told Starfire and Robin how they got here. She told them everything that had happened since Beast boy had accidentally pushed them both through the machine's silver surface. By the time she had finished, her throat was feeling quite dry and Robin was sound asleep, his head on Starfire's shoulder. Raven took a sip out of one of her stone bowls.

"Poor Robin. He must feel so tired." Starfire smiled at him. Then, she took out a thick blanket from one of those backpacks and laid Robin on it gently. She then proceeded to stroke his hair softly, unaware that Raven was watching them closely.

Raven wondered how it felt like to have someone care so much for you. Feeling awkward, she shifted uncomfortably.

"So uh … Starfire, why is it that we're not going back to the present?" Raven cleared her throat.

"Cyborg said that the machine can only power for one trip because the city is still out of power. We had to shut down everything else in the Titans Tower to just get the machine to work. He said that we must wait before enough power is generated for a return trip. So therefore, we will be here for a while." Starfire said it all in one go and came out breathless at the end.

"Is that why you both brought those backpacks?" Raven questioned.

Starfire nodded, "Robin and I have packed all the supplies we need." then, she looked to the entrance of the cave, "The rain has not stopped pouring."

"Storms can last for a long time in dinosaur ages." Raven sighed. It might come to a shock to some but Raven does not like storms as much as the next person.

"In that case, I think it would be best if we all get some sleep." Starfire smiled. The short nap she took wasn't enough, she still needed another couple hours before she was fully recharged. And she could tell that Raven needed a nap too, it was obvious from the dark eye circles that are just beginning to form …

Raven nodded in agreement. It was the only thing they can do after all. Starfire tossed Raven two thick blankets and she gratefully took it. She laid out one the ground for her to sleep on and covered herself with the other.

Turning her head to the right, she saw Starfire and Robin just sharing one blanket. She wondered if they were cold as they had nothing to cover themselves. But then their arms were wrapped firmly around each other, keeping each other warm with their own body heat.

An emotion sprang up right from the bottom of Raven's heart and she couldn't help but smile at the two. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Robin proposes to Starfire. Thinking of Robin's blushing face and bashful expression when he proposes, made her chuckle.

She turned her head to the left this time and saw Beast boy, lying on the cold stone floors.

Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave. She stood up and took the blanket she was covering herself with and laid it on the ground. She was about to carry Beast boy when she noticed how frighteningly cold he was. He was probably going to start sneezing non-stop the next day if she didn't do something about it.

Closing her eyes, she lifted Beast boy's purple shirt and left it in front of the fire. Luckily, his shorts were almost dry and she didn't have to do anything else. She shifted the blanket nearer to the fire and laid Beast boy on it, still keeping her eyes shut.

Then, she took her now fully-dried purple cloak and laid it over him. It was warm from the fire and she watched as Beast boy automatically moved his hands to tighten the cloak around himself. She felt a certain warmth overcome herself and it wasn't from the fire.

Raven eventually laid back down on her own blanket and faced her friends. Strangely, she wasn't feeling cold despite having nothing to cover herself with. Looking back at Beast boy and what she'd done had left a comfortable feeling of warmth inside of her. And after a few minutes, Raven finally fell asleep with a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 completed! I hoped it wasn't too prehistorically inaccurate. Please tell me if you spot any errors or if you have any suggestions to make. Right now, it's 6.30 AM on the dot and *YAWN* I'd best be getting some sleep myself too. I can't believe I managed to stay up all night to write this!**

**Please review! : )**


	3. Deeper inside the Jungle

**CHAPTER 3 : DEEPER INSIDE THE JUNGLE …**

* * *

><p>Raven woke up at dawn. Or was it dusk? She decided dusk as it just seemed most likely. How she wished she had a watch with her now to tell the time, but she doubted that it would have worked anyway. Unless of course, it was Mallah's watch.<p>

Looking to the entrance of the cave, she saw that the great storm had been reduced to heavy rain. It's not much but at least the lightning and thunder had stopped. Raven, upon sitting up, had also noticed something else - her stomach growling.

She had missed breakfast and lunch. She cast a glance at Starfire and Robin. They were still asleep and Beast boy was still out. Raven, feeling absolutely ravenous, crawled to Starfire's bag and opened it, hurriedly rummaging inside for food. Even one of her strange Tamaranian dishes would taste good now.

"Raven?"

Startled, she immediately dropped the bag as if guilty. "Beast boy?"

"Where are we?" the changeling sat up slowly, "And why does my head hurt?" he groaned, holding a hand to the right of his skull.

Sighing, Raven pushed all thoughts of food back and went over to him. "Remove your hand."

Raven peered at his skull. There was no dent, no blood, just a few scratches and a bruise. Easy, she decided. She then placed both hands over his bruise and scratches and poured healing magic into it. When he was fully healed, Beast boy was grinning all over his face.

"Hey, the pain is gone!" he cried happily, "Thanks!"

Raven pushed a stone bowl of water towards him, shrugged it off and went back to her food foraging, but was disturbed by another question.

"Raven, do mind explaining why Starfire and Robin are here?"

Hanging her head, Raven paused and quickly recited everything that had happened since Beast boy had fallen unconscious to the ground.

"Cool!" he remarked, his eyes wide. "I can't believe we'll be able to get back home soon! I was starting to think I'll never see my favourite TV shows again, or eat pizza, or beat Cyborg in video games, or -"

Now was the time to turn herself off to Beast boy's rambling. Smiling to herself as she found a slice of blueberry pie, she bit into it, savory the sweetness and moisture of it all. It was the best thing she's tasted all day. And she polished it off with just three more bites. Still hungry, she dug out some bread and cheese and munched on those happily.

"Dude!" Beast boy's eyes widened and his stomach let out a growl, "Can you please give me some of that? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Comherefrugeddidorseff! (Come here to get it yourself!)" Raven spoke with her mouth full but she could care less.

Beast boy practically hopped out and sprinted there, then immediately ducked on under Raven's cloak with a squeak. "Raa -veen! Where's my shirt? It's fffrreeezzzing!" he shivered.

Raven looked embarrassed, "Sorry. I had to take it off for it to dry. I gave you my cloak that I had dried earlier for you to use as a blanket."

"Oh, ok." Beast boy said awkwardly.

That's when Robin sat up and looked around. He was awoken by voices. When he saw that Raven and Beast boy were up, he asked for some food and between mouthfuls of cheesecake, Beast boy began to explain what happened while Robin listened patiently and nibbled on some crackers.

When that was all cleared up, Starfire woke up and was asked to join dinner around the fire. Though, the "fire" was now reduced to tiny ambers and ashes. So Raven stood up and volunteered to find more wood.

She created a sort of arc above her head that sort of resembled the top of an umbrella using dark energy and ventured out into the rain. But a few minutes into the woods, she noticed that something was not quite right. Or heard … to be precise. For there was the sound of voices talking in hushed whispers somewhere on her right.

Raven was sure there weren't any humans during the Cretaceous age, so where had those voices came from? Listening more carefully, she was able to regconised those voices. It was those of The Brain's and Mallah's! She had wondered where they'd gone and prayed that any predators might've been able to finish them off. Seems like her prayers came unanswered …

And they must be close nearby if she can hear them whispering, though, their whispers were more like just talking softer even if they tried to control their volume.

She flew up to avoid stepping on anything that may have given her away as she followed the direction of their voices. As the voices got louder and louder, she could now hear snippets of their conversation.

"This doesn't make sense! I swear they were here just a moment ago!" came an exasperated Mallah.

"So where are they now?" the Brain asked, furious.

"I don't know!" Mallah growled.

"You have to! Or how are we supposed to get back?" the Brain cried.

Raven could hear that they were obviously arguing over something, perhaps that was why they were so loud. Finally, she spotted them, taking refuge under a tall tree with wide branches, although, it wasn't much of a shelter. The tree was already wet to its bark and was dripping on them both.

Raven descended and crouched behind a clump of bushes just behind the tree. A twig snapped from under her feet but thank heavens, it was so wet, it hardly made a sound. She also hoped that the rain would help cover up any noises made with the heavy raindrops. Raven released the arc over her head, her arm was getting tired for holding it there and the bush was simply not tall enough to cover her makeshift umbrella. Black against bright, lush green would stand out clearly, even in the rain.

She sighed as drops began to hit her face, she hoped Starfire had brought along dry clothes, towels and shampoo.

Then, she remembered that she was here to spy, and so, she lifted her eyes just a little over the bush and watched closely. The Brain and Mallah were apparently trying to fix something. But the raindrops were blurring Raven's vision. All she could see was the colour silver and something huge and circular.

And then, it hit her, the Time-machine! That must be what they were building! Or trying to built, for something had obviously gone wrong.

"Grrr … We'll just have to find them, then!" Mallah snapped.

"How? In this rain?" returned The Brain.

"We're already soaked to the skin already! We might as well just sleep in the rain tonight!" Mallah said impatiently.

"It's not the wetness I'm bothered by, fool!" The Brain yelled, "It's the visibility! We may be able to see the crystals even if they're just in front of our noses!"

The crystals! So they were trying to find them! Apparently, Mallah had lost the crystals and Raven knew, the machine would not be completed unless they were found. But how had they found the rest of the materials here? She doubted dinosaurs had steel at this time, in this place.

"Then we can't do anything until the rain's stopped." sulked the gorilla.

"Search your bag! Maybe you had brought extras." ordered The Brain.

Mallah pulled out a big, black knapsack from behind him. Raven asked herself how come she never noticed Mallah had it on when the Titans were fighting him. But of course, she was too busy fighting the robots and his body was so big, it could completely conceal the bag if he had it on his back. There were so many reasons, and Raven guessed they brought along spare materials to build the Time-machine. She noticed that when they were transported, the machine didn't go with them. So even if they had traveled to the correct place and time, they'd have to build another Time-machine to travel back.

"There's nothing inside." Mallah stopped searching and angrily threw the bag into the rain.

"If you haven't went to go fill your ridiculously large stomach, none of this would have happened!" The Brain said disdainfully.

"It's not as if _you_ weren't looking for food!" fumed Mallah.

"I told you to stand guard while I find some nuts!"

"But you were taking such a long time! And with my arms, I can find food much quicker!"

"I was already returning back when you left! If you only had the patience to wait for a while longer …"

"Then what? You came back empty-handed!"

Raven stood up to leave, she couldn't stand squabbles. Mallah and The Brain were so preoccupied with their argument that they didn't even see her come out from the bush and fly straight up in the air. She started flying back to the cave.

On the way there however, Raven's harp eyes caught sight of something shiny on the forest floor. She stopped, descended, and picked up the shiny object, it was a shard of crystal. The same that had been used for the rim of the Time-machine and exactly what The Brain and Mallah wanted! She was about to pocket the crystal when she heard a a sort of guttural, half-grunt, half-roar behind her.

Jumping just a little, she turned around and came face to face with a greenish dinosaur (much like Beast boy, she can't help thinking) that was about the height of an adult. After a moment, she realised that she had recalled this dinosaur, Stenonychosaurus or its most commonly known name, Troodon, in her dinosaur book.

It was the smartest dinosaur around, though, would be considered the dumbest compared to a modern bird. Still, its intelligence was impressive for its time. Not only that, but the Troodon was extremely fast and had huge sickle-shaped claws that could easily kill any prey.

Raven took a step back slowly, and cautiously. She reminded her to slow her breathing, make it less heavy and make no sudden movements. A Troodon was carnivorous and she hoped that this one wasn't too hungry at the moment. That's when she noticed its beady eyes, which had the best vision around, trained onto the crystal in her right hand.

At that moment, Raven realised that there were a whole bunch of crystals at its feet! It must have found them when Mallah and The Brain left it unattended and because it sparkled and stood out so clearly against the dark forest floor, the Troodon must have felt curious and decided to take the crystals for itself!

Raven had to think of a way to get help. These crystals could be their only hope of getting home! She knew that Cyborg already had a Time-machine but she just couldn't wait to get out of the prehistoric life. At the least, she had to tell the Titans what the Brain and Mallah were up to and stop them before they find the crystals with the Troodon.

But she had to push that aside first, now, she had more important matters at hands like the fact that the Troodon's eyes were flicking all over her and back to the crystal with much curiosity. Then, it just simply stared at her. Obviously, it wanted the crystal but Raven wasn't sure if she should give it the precious rock.

"Aha! So _you've _been taking our crystals!" Mallah suddenly fell from above the treetops and down, in front of Raven. But he wasn't talking to her, he was talking to the Troodon!

"Take it back!" The Brain said, emerging from behind a few bushes.

"You … how did you know …?" Raven started.

"We tracked down fresh footprints in the mud, just before it was washed away by the rain." said The Brain as if it were obvious.

Raven understood what he meant. A Troodon's footprints were very clear as they had a large curving toe on their legs.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and roaring. Raven turned her attention to the dinosaur which was desperately trying to fight back Mallah as he attempted to take back the crystals. Raven had to step in, whatever happens, she couldn't let The Brain and Mallah fix their machine and go back to destroy the world.

* * *

><p>"Is Raven back yet?" Beast boy whined. A hour had gone by and the embers were continuing to dim. Night came surprisingly fast as the world turned darker and darker. Not to mention, colder and colder, and that was why Beast boy was whining. There was no wood, which meant no fire to keep him warm. He wrapped her cloak more tightly around him. It was the only protection from the cold and even then, he was still quivering slightly.<p>

"She is taking a very long time …" murmured Starfire, whom Robin had an arm around.

"Too long." Robin remarked, he wondered if she had ran into any trouble. He certainly hoped not, for in these times, the last thing they needed is for one to get attacked by … whatever that was out there.

He contemplated searching for Raven. There could be a lot of reasons for why she was taking so long. She couldn't find dry wood, she wanted a rest along the way but he had to admit, none of the reasons were good. He was just trying to deny the one worrying thought in his mind - Raven was in trouble.

Then again, she was Raven. _Raven. _The girl who single-handedly (okay, with some help) defeated Trigon, her demon father which tried to destroy the world. She was the girl with the amazing ability to move any objects around, create powerful shields, form various tools (knifes, swords etc …) with her great dark energy, and she even had the ability to stop time.

Oh and not to mention, she had defeated the most biggest carnivore in dinosaur history which was 55 feet tall and weighed 16 000 pounds - the Spinosaurus.

He'll give her another fifteen minutes, if not … well …it's time to go exploring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The March hols are over, sadly … I wish our break was longer, now it's back to school. For those who are wondering why after writing my first story, I took such a long time to write the second, well it is because I am writing and finishing the whole story and will just upload every chapter in one go when I'm done. Also, going back to school doesn't help either. SIGH!**


	4. Day 2 of Life in a Cave

**CHAPTER 4: DAY 2 OF LIFE IN A CAVE**

* * *

><p>Who to target? Raven looked at Mallah, who was fighting, and winning, and the Brain who was standing aside. Making up her mind, she stood back and summoned all her energy.<p>

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried and released her power in a dark, swirling ball of concentrated energy to The Brain. It very effectively left The Brain fly back into the trees.

"No!" Mallah immediately stopped attacking and shot off to chase after his master, but not before taking a huge bulging sack of crystals with him!

Raven now needed to decide to treat the injured Troodon which was bleeding heavily in the rain, or go after her enemies. Choices! Why must they be so hard? She wanted to take back the crystals and yet, not leave the dinosaur which fought so bravely for it, injured and bleeding in the rain! Who knows what other bigger predator may come back and eat it?

She needed help. Raven took out her communicator and tried to reach Robin but apparently, it just doesn't work in the past since there was no signal. She threw the communicator down in frustration and flew up in the air, high above the tree-tops and scanned the ground for Mallah or The Brain.

She gauged the direction the two would go and looked towards that way. Sure enough, there were some trees shaking, some leaves flying, a flash of The Brain's silver body followed by some huge and black. They stopped moving at a certain point and Raven could see nothing else. The foliage has stopped moving and now that it was still, and it proved too dense to see anything else.

Raven hoped that after healing the Troodon, there would be some tracks to follow. But she knew her chances were slim, the rain was still pouring and any tracks made would have been washed away. She descended down again and walked slowly to the Troodon.

The Troodon saw her advancing towards her and squawked and made loud grunting noises. It was afraid and trying to inch away. Oh! If only he could run! But on of his legs were broken and hopping about on the other would not do any good. He hoped that she would stop getting closer and closer. Finally, when he could not take the closeness anymore, it started to desperately thump itself up and down in an attempt to get up on its feet.

"Easy now …" Raven spoke in a calm soothing voice, slowing her steps more. She very slowly, held her hands out and on both palms, were bright, pinkish berries. Raven had regconised the berries under the list of: Not Poisonous Plants in her book. She was sure the dinosaur could digest it nicely.

"I don't want to hurt you." She sad in a soft, yet clear voice. Raven had to earn its trust.

The Troodon was still trying to wriggle itself to a standing position but when his eyes caught on the berries, at least it stopped inching away. When Raven was close enough, she bent down and placed the berries just in front of the dinosaur. Then, she took three steps back and waited.

The Troodon finally managed to get back up its feet and looked at Raven warily. Its eyes flickered back and forth, from Raven to the berries. Finally, it decided that the very still Raven wasn't a threat and started taking two steps forward to eat the berries.

Raven slowly inched herself forward, her hands prepared to heal the Troodon's broken leg. When she got closer and closer, the Troodon straightened up and gave an alarmed roar.

"Shhhh … ! Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you." Raven said calmly and quickly rested her hands on the Troodon's injured leg.

It became very still, enjoying the sensation of pain being taken away from the leg. It could feel it getting stronger again too. And eventually, when its legs were healed, Raven left it to eat its berries. She was about to go away when she decided on giving the Troodon a little something for helping to protect the crystals …

She threw the sparkling stone she was holding on a moment ago to the Troodon's feet. It roared in surprise but then instantly picked it up between its teeth and ran away into the thick jungle. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to give just a small piece of crystal as a souvenir …

When the dinosaur left, Raven started to go herself when heard rustling from behind her. Certain that it was The Brain, Mallah, or some other dinosaur, she spun around quickly and hurled an energy ball at the rustling bush behind her.

"Oww!" came a human sound, and one that was quite familiar too.

"Raven!" jumped out Robin, slightly singed from her attack. Starfire descended from the sky to join him.

"Robin? Starfire?" Raven instantly felt sheepish for attacking her friends.

"And me too." emerged, no, stumbled out Beast boy. He was the one who got most of her attack, this can be seen from his slightly charred clothes and smoke from his skin. He was too, obviously the one who gave out a yelp of pain earlier.

"How did you find me here?" Raven asked.

"We were worried when you didn't come back and so we went to search for you. Luckily, Starfire could see from the skies and Beast boy could sniff out your scent." Robin explained while Beast boy morphed into a dog and tried to lick Raven.

"Ugh!" Raven pushed him away, she was cold and drenched from head to toe. The last thing she needed was slimy dog drool all over her.

"So was there anything amiss? You were gone for a very long time, friend Raven." said Starfire, looking around for any signs of danger.

Raven quickly explained what she's seen heard and done when she left to find wood. She then also told them the last direction The Brain and Mallah went off too.

"So we head North from here. Good work, Raven. We need to track down The Brain and Mallah." Robin said, determined.

"And then what?" Beast boy asked.

"We kick their butts and get home." Answered Raven with just a ghost of a smile.

_~Meanwhile~_

The Brain and Mallah were sitting quite happily under a tree, munching on some berries and nuts. They had gotten back their crystals and everything they ever needed to build the Time-machine was right at their feet, literally. Feeling like they needed a break before they built the machine, the two of them decided to have a very late dinner.

And they've gone quite a long way since they've wrestled with the Troodon. The sky was too, turning darker and The Brain and Mallah were quite sure, they were safe where they are. The best news was that the heavy rain was now a heavy drizzle. It wasn't much but to them, it made a difference as they've been wet and cold for a whole day now.

And so the least thing they expected is the Teen Titans to barge through the jungle foliage and attack them.

The Titans charged with all that's worth. All were desperate to get home, all were pretty angry with the mess The Brain and Mallah and put them into and all wanted to "kick their butts" as said by Raven, for a very long time.

As The Brain and Mallah were caught unaware, they were quite easy targets to take down. As Starfire and Beast Boy handled The Brain and Mallah, Raven and Robin started packing all the crystals and spare parts into a large back they found also by Mallah's feet. Luckily it fit, though it was heavy to carry about so Raven volunteered to transport it back to the cave. Robin signaled for the rest that it was time to go.

"Cya in the future, losers!" Beast boy said as he gave the weakened Mallah a good punch and flew off as a peregrine falcon with Starfire flying by his side.

Finally, after a few breathless minutes, the four made it back to their cave. Everyone was cheering loudly in there.

"Good work, team!" Robin patted Beast boy's back half-heartedly.

"Does this mean we shall be going back home soon?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide open and full of hope.

"You all are lucky I'm here, because I know how to build a Time-machine!" Robin said smugly.

"No way!" Beast boy cried, "Cyborg's the only one who -"

"Cyborg taught me." cut in Robin.

"It is true! It was the machine that Robin had built that helped us to get here!" jumped in Starfire.

"OK, Wait, wait." Raven raised her voice a little to be heard over the din, "So Robin knows how to build a Time-machine, good. But how are we going to get the electricity?"

Everyone hushed up at once. No one had ever thought of that. And now that they did, the idea of building a Time-machine to get home wasn't so bright and happy anymore as the whole plan seemed impossible!

"But it's alright, right? I mean, Cyborg will get us home …" Beast boy said.

Everyone murmured that it was true. It was just that everyone's been looking forward to go home for so long. Well alright, so it was only a day but everyone still had problems adjusting to this new place and no one wants to be in a place where there is every risk of getting eaten up by a dinosaur each day.

* * *

><p>So all they could do now, was wait.<p>

"There they are." whispered The Brain to Mallah softly.

Mallah nodded, his eyes fixated on Robin, then on Starfire, Raven, and finally, Beast boy. His eyes practically sparkled with hatred for the green changeling. He remembered the punch Beast boy had delivered the last time they "met". And he wasn't in any animal form either! How could he let a mere human knock him, a gorilla thrice his size and perhaps, ten times his weight, off his feet?

But, he admitted grudgingly, Beast boy was growing stronger every time they fought. And, he might be a bit taller too. Mallah shook his head, children grow so fast. In fact, the only thing Beast boy hasn't grown, or hasn't shown signs of is maturity. Time and time again, he was always the one who cracks up bad jokes, the one who makes lame puns. Mallah cringed at his last line, "Cya in the future!"

He shook his head to shake those thoughts away. He was here on a mission, and they had one goal. They had to take back the Time-machine. But how? All the pieces were placed very carefully beside Robin. And Mallah doubted that Robin was a very heavy sleeper. They had to have a plan.

"Master, what do we do now?"

"We wait. We wait until the right time comes and then we strike." says the Brain.

"When is the right time?"

"Tomorrow morning. One of them needs to collect wood some time or other and another will surely accompany him or her just for safety." says the Brain, "The other two left, I'm sure we can take. And this time, we are the ones who have the element of surprise on our side, not them."

That was true. The Brain and Mallah had been following the Titans back to their cave after their last attack. Pity for them as they didn't stick around to finish them off. Serves them right though, this will teach them to be more careful.

Speaking of following them to their cave, Mallah felt more envious and angry with each passing minute. They had a _cave _all to themselves! What excellent shelter it must be! And the huge bulging backpacks on the ground must be their supplies! Yes, he would steal those too. Also, how did Robin and Starfire travel back here anyway? And where's the other one? The robotic man with the blaster?

Well, none of it matters anyway. As long as it goes accordingly to plan, Mallah's happy, and finally, they can travel back to the correct time and … well, destroy the world.

Robin woke up at the crack of dawn. He was pleased to see that the rain was now just a light drizzle, though, he was still shivering with cold. It was a miracle that they had survived the night without a fire. But now, he could tell from his blocked nose that he was going to come down with a cold.

As he sat up, he noticed that he had stirred Starfire a little. She was again, snuggling up to him while she slept. He actually found that quite sweet and surprisingly didn't mind that Raven and Beast boy could have noticed that they were cuddling up to each other at night while they slept.

Robin tried to stand up with as little noise as possible. He needed to go find wood. The embers from yesterday was now just a pile of black ash on the ground. Yet, he didn't quite know where to start his search, the trees must be damp throughout now. It had been raining for two days non-stop.

But perhaps someone could dry the wet wood with heat. Would it work? Could Raven's or Starfire's powers be able to dry wet wood. He glanced back and forth at them. He did so unwilling want to wake either of them up. The two, especially Raven looked really deprived of sleep and in need of some rest.

Robin sighed, the best thing he could do now was to find wood on his own and hope that when he returns, Starfire or Raven would be awake. But as he was about to walk out of the cave, a small voice stopped him.

"Robin? Where are you wishing to go?"

He sighed, "I'm going to collect some wood. Go back to sleep, Star." he had forgotten to be more quiet. She was a very light sleeper.

"But you might need my assistance." protested his friend.

Robin thought about it. On one hand, they could watch each other's backs when they're out and Star might also be able to dry wood, but on the other, Starfire needed sleep.

She seemed to notice his hesitation and read his mind as she quickly said, "Do not worry about me. I can assure you that I am well-rested."

Then, she walked forward and smiled kindly at Robin. The smile that would always make his knees go weak but he still fought to keep himself standing.

"Let us go now. I can rest when we are back from the collecting of the wood." Starfire then slipped her hands in Robin's and the two walked out.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Ah - CHOO!"

Beast boy sat up straight and cursed under his breath. How could he sneeze when he was having his wonderful dream of his new Moped with girls riding on it behind him? Now he was wide awake he doubted that he could continue that same dream if he tried to sleep again.

Then on top of it all, he had a cold.

And knowing Beast boy's luck, he could tell it, himself that it was going to be a nasty one. The kind that just gets worse and worse throughout the day no matter how much medication you take.

"Ah - CHOO!" he sneezed again and stood up, then shivered. He had slept in his wet clothes last night and that certainly didn't help to ease the cold. Then again, due to exhaustion, everyone slept in their wet clothes last night.

Speaking of everyone …

Where were Robin and Starfire anyway? Then, Beast boy guessed they must have gone for a morning stroll or something. Well, they _are _a couple now. Everyone saw the kiss they shared in Tokyo. And since them, they've been much more comfortable with doing couple - ey things with each other in the public. Like sleeping together for example.

Not that anyone minded, everyone found it quite sweet.

Except for Beast boy who felt a just a bit bitter about it. Love comes to easily to some people. As much as he tries to hide it under all his pretence of acting like girls all want him, he knows that he was … different. Nobody would want some green, small creature with pointy ears for a boyfriend.

Beast boy gave an involuntary sigh. He would have to face it sooner or later anyway : He's going to be single for life.

Feeling even more bitter than before, he hoped that Robin and Starfire were sensible to bring back some wood for a fire. Because if they didn't, he felt like it wouldn't be able to control himself, shouting at them.

"Ah - CHOO!"

Beast boy sniffed. He could even feel his cold worsening now. He decided to take of his damp shirt and shorts and tossed it into the blanket he guessed that Raven had laid him on on their very first night. Raven! He just remembered that she was sleeping just a few feet across from him! What if she awoke suddenly? What if Starfire comes back now? Hastily, he put back his pants again, trying to ignore the wetness of the cold fabric.

"AH -_CHOO!_" This sneeze almost threw him off his feet and he stumbled backwards a bit before finally managing to hold himself steady.

From beside him, he noticed Raven was turning and tossing on her blanket. Then, her eyes blinked and shot wide open.

Beast boy's own eyes widened, but in terror. He had just managed to wake Raven up from her sleep. He prayed hard that she would not kill him. He bit his lip as Raven sat up and groaned. Her head then turned and she stared right at him.

"Please don't kill me!" Beast boy begged, his voice coming out higher than usual.

Raven rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. She got up slowly and Beast boy could see her groaning softly and trying to conceal it. It was as if every movement of her's caused her pain.

"Are you … alright?" Beast boy asked, unsure.

"Just, fine." Raven croaked and Beast boy was horrified to hear her voice change so much.

She was standing now, but seemed to be quite pale. Well, she already was but now her skin actually looked white. Her lips had no colour and her eyes looked dull and unfocused.

Beast boy found himself moving towards her, "Raven … you don't sound fine."

"I am." she managed to croak out weakly.

Suddenly, she began to sway. Beast boy instinctively reached out and caught her in time as she fell. The moment he touched her skin, it felt burning hot. There was no doubt about it, Raven had a fever, and it was raging fiercely inside of her.

It must be all the rain. He realised that out of them, Raven was the one who stayed in the rain the longest. She was the one who did almost everything, from fighting the Spinosaurus, to finding wood, to tracking down The Brain and Mallah and healing the Troodon. And the fact that she slept without a fire, or blanket in a cold night in her damp clothes, quite literally pushed her body to the limit.

It really shouldn't be a surprise that she would have a raging fever the next day.

Beast boy adjusted his hold on her. He slipped one hand under her thighs and the other, he kept at her head for support. He then carried her away from the mouth of the cave to a corner while using his feet to knock out the contents out of a back pack. There, he found a spare blanket and he kicked that to the corner and laid a shivering Raven out on it.

It was scary to see her looking like that really. She looked like a corpse and Beast boy felt guilty for … well, he didn't know exactly. But it hurt him to see her in this state, and he couldn't tell why.

Maybe it's because she had taken care of him so much when he was unconscious, even giving him her blanket and cloak.

Beast boy looked around frantically for some cloth. He found a handkerchief on the ground at the spilled contents of the bag and picked that up and wetted it in the rain. Then, he wrung it in the cave and folded it into a neat rectangular. Thereafter, he carried it to Raven and put it on her warm forehead.

Alright, so step one to treating someone with a fever was done.

"Thank you." croaked Raven weakly as she relaxed under the cool cloth, but only momentarily.

Beast boy took the cloth from the forehead and was worried feel that it was already completely warm. He went out to the rain again and wetted it. This time, when he brought it back, he wiped the sweat away from her face gently. Then, he rolled back her sleeves and wiped the cloth on her arms. He hoped that will lower the temperature.

Should he do it on her legs? He removed her boots and then glanced at her warily. She might have allowed him to wipe her arms over but perhaps not her legs. And he felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of going over so much skin. He reminded himself to tell Raven, when she was better, to wear clothes that do not reveal so much of her legs.

But just for today, he will take the risk, he highly doubted that Raven could attack him with at this state anyway.

As he walked to and fro from the mouth of the cave to her, wiping her legs, arms, and head, he tried not to sneeze on her too. She really didn't need to catch a cold on top of all the fever.

Her clothes are now drenched, not because of the rain, but from her perspiration. He quickly turned himself into a crane and flapped his wings vigorously over her head. Beast boy hoped that his small efforts at least made her feel just a bit more comfortable.

But he still wished that he could do more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a long chapter. Don't worry, though, there will even more BB/Rae moments yet to come. Keep reading! Oh an I'm sorry, but I think I can only manage to update after maybe three to four days? I'm very literally buried in piles of homework! Thanks for understanding! :)**


	5. A new Era

**CHAPTER 5: A NEW ERA**

* * *

><p>WHAM!<p>

Beast boy felt a crushing blow delivered on both sides of his head before he crumpled down to the ground.

"That's for punching me." he saw Mallah stand towering over him before he was kicked, not very gently, to the other side of the cave.

Raven tried to sit up but was pushed down roughly by a huge hand. "You need rest." said Mallah in a voice of mock concern.

"Why don't we build the machine here, right this instant. We'll have a dry place to work in." suggested the Brain.

"Now? What if the other two come back?" Mallah frowned.

"Pull down the top of the cave opening. The rubble should keep them out. And leave these two here. One's injured and the other has fever. They can't do much." instructed The Brain.

"Yes master."

Mallah went to the bag of metal and crystal at Robin's blanket and very swiftly began to assemble the machine. His fingers were surprisingly fast and nimble, and with The Brain's guidance and helped, they finished it in no time.

And that was precisely when there was loud thumping against the rubble from the outside.

"Raven? Beast boy?"

"Goodbye Titans! We're off to the future!" cackled the Brain.

"The Brain? Mallah? Let us in! What have you done to Beast boy and Raven?" Robin cried.

"Quick, Mallah. Plug it in!" The Brain demanded. He could hear Starfire's star bolts hit the rubble now.

Mallah quickly plugged the machine into The Brain himself. He then turned the knobs to the correct date and place.

The Time-machine was now charged up and the surface glowed white. Mallah unplugged it and caught his limp master in his arms and prepared to jump in.

"No!" an energy bolt hit Mallah square in the chest and he flew back, still holding on to The Brain.

It was Raven and she had summoned all her strength left to try and stop The Brain and Mallah. Beast boy, who had awoken, caught that last part and dashed to Raven's side, ignoring the pain in his skull.

Then, for the second time of the day, he caught her in his arms as she fell.

Mallah reappeared with a rock in his hand and her hurled it at Raven and Beast boy. Beast boy tried to dodge and made it just in time. But now, he was stumbling at his sudden jump to the side as he was also supporting Raven in his arms.

Another rock came from the rubble. Robin has kicked through! This time, the rock wedge itself in one of those knobs of the machine. Sparks flew out as the date suddenly changed and the side of the machine broke away due to the force of the rock.

Unluckily though, Beast boy was still stumbling … straight into the still glowing surface.

"NO!" the four left in the cave screamed (except for The Brain) in unison though for entirely different reasons. Robin, for his rock. Starfire, for being worried about her friends, and Mallah for the destroyed Time-machine. As The Brain still was out, he of course, did not make a sound.

Robin was the first to recover and he quickly aimed a powerful kick at the gorilla. In anger, he also gave him a punch for a good measure before roping the struggling Mallah up.

Then, he turned to Starfire, "Do you have any idea what the date was when they went through?" he asked a little fiercely.

"It … was a little bright but … I think it was the year 1500." murmured Starfire.

"Alright, at least that's a little closer to technology. I think they can still survive in 16th century America." Robin paced up and down, trying to assure himself that they will be fine.

"Uh … Robin … I do not think they landed in America …" said Starfire worriedly.

"What?" Robin turned, shocked.

Starfire picked up a piece of metal on the ground. It was shiny and had a screen. On it were the faded letters, still just a bit bright from the electricity which once made the words blink.

Squinting his eyes, Robin could just make out, "The Caribbean Sea."

* * *

><p>Beast boy spit out a mouthful of salty seawater and gasped for air. Suddenly, he remembered Raven and quickly held her head above the water but she still had no reaction. Beast boy thought, alarmed, <em>I killed her!<em>

Grabbing hold of his senses, he looked around desperately. They were in the middle of sea and it was really hard to tread water when you had to support someone else. The worse thing was, Beast boy couldn't see any land in sight!

He began to lose hope as his legs felt heavier and heavier but then he spotted something else in the distance - a ship!

He then suddenly remembered his ability to change into any animal and he wanted to slap himself for not turning into a bird or some creature that could fly earlier. Instead, he got worried and was certain that they were going to drown!

Beast boy quickly turned into a pterodactyl and heaved Raven up his back before taking flight. He circled the sky, spotted the ship again and was about to descend on it before he realised that he might startle whoever's on board. _It's best to appear human. _He thought. Though, how human can green skin and pointy ears be?

Still, he could at least _try _to look human. And so, he flew straight into the waters just a few hundred metres away from the ship. Then, he turned himself into a shark and swam towards the ship with Raven still on his back.

Finally, when he was close enough, he turned back into himself, held Raven in his arms and called, "Help! HELP!"

Then, there was a shout from above, "Blisterin' barnacles! Thar's someone in th' sea!"

"Wha' did ye say, Thomas? Man at sea?"

"Rope 'im in!"

"Aye, Captain!"

There was a flurry of movement from the ship and then down came a rope.

"Ahoy ye! Grab on!"

Beast boy quickly hoisted himself up on the rope, holding Raven tightly to him. He held on with all his might as they pulled him up.

"Th' lad be quite heavy …" grunted a man.

"Wonder wha' he's been eatin'!" huffed another.

Finally, Beast boy felt firm hands grab his shoulders and he was hoisted onto their deck. Someone threw him a piece of cloth and he used it to dry himself and Raven.

"Blast me onion breath! Thar's a lass wit' 'im!"

"Be she blastedly dead?"

"No. Th' lass seems t'be unconscious!"

Beast boy suddenly was surrounded by many curious, peering faces of men. All wore strange, worn-out clothes, all smelt of dead fish and all had many queer scars on their faces. Then, it came to him at last, they were pirates!

"Make way! Th' Captain's here!" came a voice from behind and suddenly, everyone parted to reveal a large man with a fierce looking scowl. He had a big, black beard with strands of white in between and had an eye-patch over one eye. Most scariest of all, he had what seemed like a wooden stick for a leg.

"Wha' be ye doin' out at sea, lad?" The man, apparently the Captain of the whole crew asked.

Beast boy was stunned and slightly disgusted for a moment at his reeking breath which smells not only of dead fish, but also of rotting chicken meat. He was also appalled at the rows of yellow teeth the man had.

"I … I was uh … I escaped!" said Beast boy quickly.

"Escaped, eh? Wha' fer? Be ye a criminal?" asked the Captain menacingly as he drew out his glinting silver sword. Beast boy can't help but notice that there is some dried blood on the tip.

"No! No! Nothing like that! We were captured!" Beast boy gestured to Raven and himself frantically then continued, "There were other pirates who captured us and wanted to make us servants and were about to kill us when we accidentally uh … forgot to wash the dishes?"

Beast boy looked at the pirates' confused faces to the Captain's hesitating one. He had squinted his uncovered eye as if he was trying to see what Beast boy was thinking.

"It's the truth … uh … Captain?" Beast boy tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Where be ye from? An' wha's yer name?" The Captain asked doubtfully.

"I am Beast boy and this is Raven, we're from a … very faraway land," gulped Beast boy, "called Sandy Shores Village."

"Ne'er heard o' it, lad!" growled the Captain.

"It's not around this place! And the island where my village is, is pretty small." Beast boy brought his thumb and forefinger together to indicate that the village was tiny.

"Who captured ye?" asked the Captain.

"Uh …"

"Was it th' Death Skulls or Black Swords?" prompted the Captain.

"Death Skulls." said Beast boy, without even thinking.

The Captain suddenly growled and slammed the sword on the ground with so much force that it lodged three-quarters of itself neatly through the wooden floor.

Beast boy squealed and backed away.

"Th' Death Skulls are always rot'n! Th' foul-smelling wretched animals best be wiped off th' seas!" quivered the Captain in anger.

"AYE, AYE!" cried everyone on board enthusiastically.

"Give th' lad 'n lass a cabin. Tonight, we feast t' celebrate thar victory o' thar successful escape!" The Captain nodded to Beast boy before a strong pair of hands pulled him up.

"YEEAARRGHH!" he whole crew cheered.

Then, Beast boy was being led away down a flight of stairs behind a door by two pirates.

* * *

><p>"Robin! Wait, The Brain? And Mallah too? What happened, Starfire?" Cyborg asked. A few minutes ago, he had managed to gather up enough power to start up the built Time-machine. As the portal opened up in the cave, Robin and Starfire stepped through, but he didn't expect to see The Brain and Mallah.<p>

"Where's BB and Raven?" Cyborg looked back and forth between a dejected looking Starfire and a fuming Robin.

That's when he knew, things didn't quite go as planned.

* * *

><p>"So … uh, your Captain really hates the Death Skulls, huh?" Beast boy asked the pirates who were now leading him through a corridor.<p>

"Hates 'em? He's aft thar blood! Th' Red Daggers, that's us, 'ave been enemies wit' th' Skulls since th' beginnin' o' time!" one of the pirates turned and answered enthusiastically.

In the empty corridor, his voice seems especially loud and Beast boy almost jumped as he uttered even the first word.

"Now, Thomas. 'tis nah th' time t' be rantin' about th' Skulls. Let's make our mateys feel welcome." the especially skinny pirate beside him laid a hand on Thomas's shoulder and gave Beast boy a crooked smile filled with rotten teeth.

Beast boy managed to hold back his stomach.

"Thar's yer cabin." said the skinny pirate when they reached a door. He pushed the door open and let Beast boy step inside.

He found himself in a room built from dark wood and had a brightly lit lantern on a table at the center of the room. The light from the lantern cast a warm, orange glow over the room. At the side was a four - poster bed with red drapes and on the other side, were two chairs with red cushions and a small wooden table between them. On the table, was a huge globe of the world. Also on the table, was two goblets.

In front of the bed was a simple, wooden wardrobe and on the floor had a rich woven scarlet and gold carpet. Beside the bed was a pirates' treasure chest. Atop of the chairs, there was a huge sword mounted on the wall. On both sides of it, was a dagger and both had scarlet handles. Beast boy cannot help but gasp. Everything was just like in the storybooks! The pictures of a pirate's cabin sprang to life here and Beast boy was right in it!

"Nice, ain't it?" Thomas said from behind them.

"Is that treasure chest real?" Beast boy asked, ogling the chest.

"'Tis empty. We checked. No use lookin' inside." the skinny pirate had guessed Beast boy's intentions accurately. The green changeling let out a little sigh, he supposed, it was too good to be true after all.

"This was th' Captain's an' his beauty's cabin ... until she was captured by th' Death Skulls t' become a servant and was went t' Davy Jones' locker involuntarily when she refused t' obey their orders." Thomas told Beast boy, seeing his crestfallen face and trying to distract him with something else.

"What?" Beast boy frowned, confused.

"Th' Captain's wife was killed by th' Death Skulls." spoke Thomas slowly and tried to rid of his pirate speak so Beast boy could understand.

"Oh! So that's why he hates them!" Beast boy exclaimed and the pirates nodded.

"Ye speak funny. Does yer village natter that way too?" Thomas inquired curiously.

"Natter?" Beast boy looked confused again.

"Speak." translated the skinny pirate.

"Oh, uh … yeah!" Beast boy nodded and tried to look casual.

"'n wha' happened t' th' poor lass?" asked the skinny pirate.

Beast boy replied quickly, "She cannot swim. But she's only unconscious."

"That's good." nodded Thomas, "Well, take care o' her, 'n get ready fer th' feast. Clothes are in th' cupboard." he pointed.

Then, with a tip of his cap, Thomas and his skinny pirate friend disappeared out of the door.

As soon as the door swung closed, he quickly put Raven down on the bed and called out her name a couple of times to retrieve her but that didn't work. Then, he tried shaking her but she remained still.

"No … Raven …" Beast boy knelt and felt her pulse. It was there, but faint.

He searched his brain for a way to bring back an unconscious person back to consciousness, especially after breathing in gulps of seawater. Then finally, the answer came to him - CPR!

Beast boy tried to recall how to do it. How he wished he had thoroughly read that First Aid Instruction Manual Robin had gave him when he first joined the team! Since he can't pull out information from there, he focused on his TV shows and movies. Ah yes, there was CPR performed in a few of them.

Bending over Raven, he recalled the first step : Pump.

He balled a hand into a sort of fist over the other and pumped Raven's chest. _This had better work_. He thought.

Then, he recalled Step 2: Tilt back the head.

In the movies, they always tilt back the victim's head to open the airway. Thereafter, he pinched her nose.

Then, the third step: Blow

Nervously, Beast boy took a deep breath, lowered his head to Raven's mouth and blew hard. He released her nose and began pumping her chest again. At first, it was all very awkward but as he repeated the process a couple of times, it got easier and easier to do.

But after the fifth time, Raven was still not responding and he was really, really worried. Beast boy was so worried that he actually formed tears in his eyes. What if Raven never returned? What if she were to stay in this state forever? What if she _died?_

Shaking, he pinched her nose for the sixth time and drew a long deep breath before giving her a final blow. If this time, she still doesn't awaken by his CPR, he honestly didn't think anything else would.

And then …

Raven's eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was the top of the four - poster bed and … Beast boy? Kissing her?

That roused her completely and she delivered a powerful kick to him before sitting up quickly. Too quickly. She started spluttering and vomiting out mostly the salty seawater to the floor. Her throat burned, her stomach was churning and she felt very groggy in the head.

"Raven!" she was suddenly knocked down by Beast boy who came flying straight at her.

Raven felt like she was being killed slowly by a Boa Constrictor. Beast boy was a very, very, tight hugger.

But finally, she managed to push him off and took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. Beside her on the bed, Beast boy started to babble but to her, his words made no sense. Her head hasn't cleared completely yet.

"Raven? Did you hear? The pirates then took us in. And so that is why we're here. And also, they're going to prepare a feast for us. Because you know, about the lie I made up? The one where I told them that we were captured by the Skulls and then escaped? Yeah, so -"

Raven blocked out Beast boy's words. He was starting to make her feel dizzier, and dizzier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped that wasn't too bad. I had to do a lot of translating for the pirate speak and I hope that it's at least a little convincing. Oh and, I'm going to warn you, Beast boy and Raven are going to stay in the 1500s for a long, long while. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review or you can message me. Thanks! : )**


	6. The Feast

**CHAPTER 6: THE FEAST**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Raven finally managed to clear her head but Beast boy was still talking beside her and his voice seemed too loud. And no matter how hard she tried to shut him out, she can't. It must be the lack of meditation. Raven made a mental note to do that soon.<p>

Finally, Raven turned towards Beast boy and put both hands on his shoulders, then growled, "Shut up."

Though her voice was soft and seemed calm, after years of being around her, Beast boy could hear the growl and annoyance in her voice and got the message. He immediately closed his mouth and waited.

Raven gingerly stepped onto the wooden floor. She felt a little light on her feet.

"Maybe you should lie down?" Beast boy suggested, "I think you still have the fever …"

"I feel much better." Raven insisted as she really did. Somehow, her temperature's gone down though she could still feel a slight throbbing in her head.

Then she realised, she owed it all to Beast boy. He was the one who helped cool her down with a damp cloth, he was the one who caught her when she was falling. He was the one who didn't leave her abandoned in the sea and even brought her back into the living with CPR.

"Thank you." Raven said suddenly, in a rush of gratitude. Beast boy smiled.

"So … are you feeling well enough for the Feast? I think it starts in about thirty minutes?" Beast boy asked unsurely.

Raven could tell that he was feeling ravenous and wanted to eat. And a little substance in her stomach couldn't hurt her, could it? "Yeah, I'm fine. You can tell me the details on how we got here as we eat."

"Great!" Beast boy leapt off the bed in excitement.

And that's when Raven noticed, like really noticed and registered the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She caught herself staring, but wasn't sure if it was because of shock or … something else. Embarrassed, blushing and a little angry at herself, she turned away quickly.

"You need clothes." said Raven in a dry voice.

"Oh yeah! Thomas and his friend said that we'd find clean, dry clothes in the cupboard." Beast boy hopped over the cupboard and opened the doors before peering curiously inside. He seemed to not notice her discomfort.

"Cool Raven! Look! There's all sorts of pirate - ey shirts and trousers inside!" Beast boy cried gleefully as he pulled out a white, loose, sleeved, linen shirt with a collar and black buttons near the neck. Donning it on, he chose to unbutton the buttons and added a black belt.

After rummaging inside, he found, and put on a three- quartered pair of trousers made up of soft, billowy fabric around the legs and only wrapped around the middle of his calves smugly. Kicking off his boots, he took out a pair of black boots and put that on too.

"Are you done?" asked Raven after standing still for a whole five minutes.

"Yes, turn around!" Beast boy exclaimed excitedly as his friend turned to face him.

Raven looked at him up and down. Truth to be told, he didn't look half-bad. Actually, he looked pretty decent. Not that she was going to tell him though, instead, she said, "It would look better without the hat."

Beast boy took off the ridiculously large black hat which had an equally large skull on it. "You mean this? But I won't look half as intimidating without it!"

Raven almost laughed. "Take it off. Trust me." then, without thinking, he walked towards him and ruffled his hair with her fingers. Then abruptly, she dropped her hand at the side, as if his hair had suddenly caught fire.

"Why'd you do that?" Beast boy asked, surprised.

Raven shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, "Messy hair suits you."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further.

"What about you? Aren't you going to change? Surely you're not going out in just your … uh … suit?" Beast boy thought she might look out of place as he eyed her clothes. Yes, most definitely, she would _not _fit in.

Raven sighed, "Fine. I'll change. Do they have something for females?"

"Well … this used to be the Captain's wife's room …" Beast boy scratched his head.

Raven walked towards the cupboard and took a quick glance of everything inside. Shirts, pants, two pair of boots. Some belts, and another large hat. Mostly practical clothes but she could work with that. After all, she didn't have much of a choice around here.

After another minute of surveying the clothes. She finally came up with something. Warily she turned around to face Beast boy who was watching her curiously.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening innocently, "Sorry. I was curious about which clothes you were going to pick -"

"Get out." Raven said.

"What?" this time, his eyes expressed hurt.

Raven realised that she should have made her voice less harsher. Seriously, the boy could be so sensitive! "I need to change."

"Oh …" Beast boy looked relieved, "Is that all? I thought you were angry or something. I guess I could turn around."

"No. Out." Raven's voice was firm now.

"Right. OK. Just tell me when you're done." Beast boy quickly moved to the door and disappeared behind it.

Raven crossed the room and made sure the door was locked securely. Then, she began pulling on a cream coloured linen shirt with off-the-shoulder sleeves that were billowy before hugging her wrists tightly at the end. Next, she put on a red vest without buttons.

Raven also pulled on black coloured hugging pants that looked like capris. She tugged on a pair of brown boots with cuffs and had a leather, brown loosely at her hips.

Feeling a lot comfortable with dry clothes, she felt ready for the feast and she opened the door to let Beast boy in. He was standing against it and when it opened, he fell backwards with a squeal.

Raven stepped aside neatly as he landed on the floor with a "Thud!"

"Oww! Dude! You could have at least warned me!" Beast boy said irritably as he stood up.

But as he saw Raven, his irritation turned to delight, "You look great!" he gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Can we go now?" Raven asked.

"Sure!" Beast boy lead the way through the corridors.

"Oh and, don't forget, speak pirate when you get there!" Beast boy reminded her.

Raven sighed gustily.

"Come on, Raven! Say 'Arrrrr!'"

Raven kept silent.

"Raven!" Beast cried, exasperated.

"Arr …" Raven tried, but it came out more like a growl. Nevertheless, Beast boy was satisfied.

"See? That's the spirit!" he whistled cheerfully as they climbed the stairs to the deck.

As he swung the door open, he almost crashed into Thomas and his friend! Yelping a little, he fell back but Raven firmly pressed her hands on his back and pushed him up to a standing position again.

Thomas stumbled back into his friend then laughed, " Are ye ready fer th' feast?"

Beast boy nodded and climbed out, followed by Raven.

"I be glad t' see that she's alright. Ahoy t' our vessel, lass!" the skinny pirate tipped his hat just a little to Raven as she walked out. In response, she gave a small nod of her head.

"Yer matey doesn't natter much, does she?" whispered Thomas to Beast boy.

"She's just shy. Give her some time." whispered Beast boy back.

"Shiver me timbers, but th' lass's beautiful! Say, be she yer wench?" the skinny pirate glanced at Raven then put a hand on Beast boy's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"What?" Beast boy frowned, clearly not understanding his meaning.

Behind, Raven turned red. The indignation she felt was driving her mad! Marching to the front, she shoved the skinny pirate away and pulled Beast boy to her. Then, she hissed in his ear, "He means _girlfriend!_"

Beast boy's eyes widened, then looked at the skinny pirate and shook his head vigorously.

"Let's go." Raven tightened her grip and ignored the yelp that came from beside her. Then, she marched him off to the smell of food.

Raven pushed the door open with so much force that there was a loud bang as it slammed against the door. The pirates gathered around the table fell from a noisy chatter to dead silence as they took in the scene before them. In front, was a huffing Raven, who was now of course, conscious, grabbing Beast boy's hand with such a grip that the green skin around the wrist was turning white. Behind them was a very amused looking Thomas and the skinny pirate looked well, bewildered.

Nevertheless, the Captain seated right at the head of the table smiled warmly and gestured to two empty seats on his right, "Sit down, me hearties! Sit!"

Raven finally let go of Beast boy, much to his relief and she stalked off to the Captain and firmly clasped elbows with him before sitting down. Beast boy also walked to the Captain, rubbing his wrist which was turning as red as a lobster and wincing a little too.

As he clasped elbows, the Captain said in his ear, "The lass is very strong."

Beast boy returned a weak smile, "Aye. You have no idea."

After Beast boy sat, the Captain rose and held up a goblet, he cleared his throat and began, "Tonight, we gather 'ere t' celebrate a triumphant escape from th' evil Death Skulls! Against all th' odds, Beast lad 'n Raven 'ave managed t' escape! So in thar honour 'n success, let th' feast begin!"

There was loud cheering and clapping, followed by the Cabin boy (a servant, though, he was treated quite well) coming out with salted, roast chicken with a lot of herbs and spices. The pirates all dived hungrily into that while Beast boy just looked sick.

"You're not going to have a piece?" he asked Raven, still looking a bit sick.

"No. The food's probably rotten. See those herbs and spices? They're to cover up the rotting taste of flesh." Raven explained.

"Ugh!" Beast boy doubled over.

Next, was a plate of some white, rectangular things that looked like biscuits or crackers, only much thicker. Raven reached for just a piece.

"What's that?" inquired Beast boy curiously.

"It's hard tack."

"You know I always need elaborations and further explanation!" cried Beast boy, exasperated.

"It's flour that's baked. And it's safe as long as you don't see any worms in it."

Shivering, Beast boy reached for a piece too and he turned it over in his hands cautiously. He surveyed every inch of the hard tack before convincing himself that it was worm free, then took a large bite out of it.

He almost broke a tooth.

"Oww!" he dropped it instantly. It handed with a "Thump!" on the wooden table.

"There is a reason why it's called _hard _tack." Raven said sarcastically as she bit a small corner off.

Beast boy's stomach growled. He was so hungry but yet, hated pirate food so much!

Next was another plate of meat, except this time, it was beef. It was too, covered with a whole lot of herbs and spices. Then, the Cabin boy brought out two plates of fish and a plate pickled vegetables. Beast boy reached for the vegetables while Raven took two more pieces of tack and a small portion of fish.

They left the rest of the food to the hungry pirates who ate as if they haven't seen food for a week. Next, they passed around a bottle of rum. Which Beast boy and Raven strictly refrained from drinking, partially because it has been shared with so many mouths.

As the evening wore on, the Captain announced that he was going to rest for the night. As he exited however, he laid both of his hands on Beast boy's and Raven's shoulders. Raven could feel a huge wave of emotion from the Captain and almost jumped. She looked into his eyes and not only sensed, but could also see sadness, relief, joy and grief reflecting in his dark irises.

He gave a tiny smile, and said, in an almost fatherly fashion, "I be glad ye 'ave escaped. Get some rest, ye've had a tirin' day."

Raven nodded and stared after him even when he left the room. Why was he suddenly so emotional? The other pirates have noticed the exchanged and looked back and forth between one another.

Beast boy too, has noticed something deep and sincere from his voice but he wasn't sure. But when he turned his head to Raven, she had a face of intense thinking and concentration with just a hint of puzzlement.

Then, she smoothened it out to her usual neutral expression. Beast boy wanted to laugh. Typical Raven, always putting on masks for her face. Beast boy preferred it if she showed more emotion though, it makes her seem more like a human being and less like … her father, a demon. And besides, somehow, she looked prettier with expression.

Raven was still mulling over the whole interaction when her sixth sense told her that something was not quite right. The pirates were noisy and as talkative as before but they seemed … contained. As if there was something that they know but wasn't sure if they could tell. And the laughter and chatter seemed to forced to be normal. Raven was sure they had witnessed the exchange and knew something about it.

Looking up, she cleared her throat and asked, "What happened?"

Silence fell over the table. "Wha' do ye mean?" a pirate spoke up, looking a little nervous.

"Your Captain. He was … acting strange, in a sentimental way." Raven prompted.

"Ah, he's always like that aft a few bottles o' rum!" said another pirate casually. Too casually.

Thanks to her ability to correctly interpret emotions around her, she knew that something was still amiss and the pirates were just trying to put up a front.

"Raven! What are you -" Beast boy tugged on her sleeve and whispered nervously but Raven waved him away. She's no time for Beast boy right now.

"I know something happened to the Captain." she stated slowly, keeping her voice as neutral as possible, "Something big. And I want to know what _is _that something."

The pirates stared blankly at her. But she could feel their determination to keep things secret was wearing down. Must be the rum, she thought.

"There's no use in denying it. I _know._" Raven's voice, though sounded monotone and neutral, had a ring of authority and truth in it. Her violet eyes had conveyed her unspoken message too: Tell me _now. _Years of practice had allowed her special skills like those.

The skinny pirate sitting beside Thomas sighed and shook his head. Thomas wary but patted his hand on his friend's back, "Well, wha' can I says, James. Th' lass's got a point."

Soft murmurs of agreement went around and quick glances were made. She even spotted a few nods too.

Raven drummed her fingers on the table and waited. _Now _she was getting somewhere …

* * *

><p>"Robin, I can try to get them back, but I won't guarantee it!" Cyborg said exasperatedly.<p>

"You _must!_" Robin insisted, looking just as exasperated.

"They landed in the middle of sea, how do you know they're not dead?" Cyborg argued back.

"Beast boy can turn into a shark or something. Or fly him and Raven to some island." Robin fired back.

"And where am I going to find that island?"

"Are you saying you're not going to work the Time-machine for them?"

"I never did! I said I will _try! _But no promises!"

Starfire looked back and forth her friends nervously. She didn't want to interrupt but yet, she didn't want them to fight either. She looked at Mallah who was still tied up on the floor but rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Then, he gave a loud yawn.

"I do not suppose you have any idea where my friends went, do you?" Starfire spoke.

Mallah looked surprised that she was talking to him. Then, he answered, with a cold gaze, "No."

Starfire gasped loudly. "No! They might drown, then! I do not think anyone could survive tumbling into the seas of the Caribbean! Not even you." she shook her head sadly.

"What? I can, of course! There's always islands around and ships. 1500s was the time of pirates. I can overtake anyone on board by myself in minutes! Especially the group of sissy pirates called 'Red Daggers'. They steal from the bad and evil then give to the good." huffed Mallah indignantly.

"The Red Daggers sail in the sea of the Caribbean?" Starfire asked, intrigued by them, "And what are pirates?"

"Some group of men who steal, rob, kill, but on the seas." Mallah shrugged, as Starfire looked horrified, "The Red Daggers, however, try to avoid most of these things. Cowards, the whole rotten lot of them. And yes, they mainly operate in the Caribbean sea." Mallah even looked disgusted thinking of them, then he added thoughtfully, "They were good fighters though, but the Skulls can still beat them easily."

"Skulls?"

"The Death Skulls were the most notorious pirates that ever sailed in the Caribbean. They were the exact opposite of the sissy pirates. In short, they were the best bad guys you could ever hope to be. The two groups of pirates were often at war with one another." Mallah said knowledgably. A side effect of The Brain increasing his IQ to a genius level was having at least some knowledge of all sorts of things here and there.

"Were there any other famous pirates in the Caribbean?" Starfire wondered, a plan formulating in her mind.

Mallah paused, his knowledge was still however, limited and he was getting suspicious of Starfire asking so many questions, nevertheless, he answered, "No. I don't think so. Except maybe for the Black Swords. They are friends of the sissy pirates and are sissy themselves too."

"Thank you!" Starfire cried joyfully then flew over to Robin and Cyborg. Mallah frowned, why had she thanked him? And what was she up to?

"Robin! Cyborg! I have some information of Beast boy and Raven's potential whereabouts!" Starfire's outburst had gotten their attention and they stopped arguing to listen.

" Mallah very kindly told me that there were three groups of pirates who sailed in the sea of the Caribbean! So Beast boy and Raven most likely met them! They are called, the Death Skulls, the Red Daggers and the Black Swords. If our friends are not on board on any of their ships, we can confirm the fact that they are somewhere on one of the islands in the Caribbean!"

Mallah gaped. The girl wasn't so dumb after all! Then, he felt like kicking himself for passing over that information like a fool.

"Well, that's certainly good news." Robin smiled at Starfire gratefully, "I'm sure we can work with that." he glanced at Cyborg.

"No problem, man. Just need a little more of research and time. I'm sure I can track down those ships." he clapped a hand on Robin's back.

The tension between them earlier dissolved and Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

Robin took Starfire's hand and whispered, "That was smart."

Starfire smiled wider, "Mallah, was a great help!"

Robin glanced back at Mallah who's face resembled a stormy, black sky and grinned, "Thank you!" He then made arrangements for the police to come and collect the criminals.

When the police left, with Mallah and The Brain safely handcuffed and put in a cage. The three set off to the library to do research, together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey … I'm so, so sorry … but I'm having a writer's block right now. I can't seem to pen down the next chapter! But don't worry! I'm sure it will clear in a few days!**


	7. The Nightingale's Song

**CHAPTER 7: THE NIGHTINGALE'S SONG**

* * *

><p>Thomas's eyes darted from left to right nervously. Beast boy could almost feel Raven's anticipation, though from the outside, she seemed completely at peace. He wondered what Thomas was looking out for and he instantly felt nervous. Was it forbidden to tell people the Captain's story? What if they were caught right now?<p>

Beast boy did not think that this was a good idea. Some things are just not meant to be told. He was about to open his mouth when Raven shot him a look. Beast boy gulped down on the words he was about to say. Apparently, Raven could feel his nervousness too.

Finally, Thomas locked eyes with Raven and leaned forward. He began in a low, urgent whisper "It started on one fateful night …

Th' Ruby Daggers was fightin' wit' th' Death Skulls aft discoverin' a few lootin' on our ship at night. This was th' first time we've met th' bastards.

We killed one o' thar scallywags in th' process o' tryin' t' get them off our ship 'n this turned into war. More pirates came out o' th' Skull's vessel, jus' anchored beside us, 'n th' onslaught began.

Th' Captain 'n his beauty, Katherine was fightin' on th' fore lines. They led us wit' much determination 'n courage. However, despite us winnin', th' Skulls managed t' kidnap Katherine when th' Captain wasn't lookin'.

Th' Death Skulls handsomely left but then sent us a message fer ransom 'n tellin' us t' meet them at a certain point fer th' exchange. But since we were raided quite thoroughly, we hardly 'ave enough t' pay fer Katherine.

Time was runnin' out 'n day by day, th' Captain grew more anxious 'n depressed. Finally, he thought o' somethin'! He still had his, 'n Katherine's life savin's, tucked away safely in a mighty secret room ...

Th' Captain opened a seemingly empty treasure chest. Then from inside, I guessed he had a key or somethin' but he unlocked a sort o' secret compartment. Then, he reached in 'n loot out all th' gold, then baggin' it.

However, wha' he didn' loot out was a red diamond rin'. Th' gift Katherine gave th' Captain when they were married. 'n 'twas also a mighty, mighty special day too.

Movin' on, th' Captain exited th' secret room 'n prepared th' ship t' meet th' Skulls. Jus' afore they were goin' t' set off, George, our only Cabin lad had word from another message th' Skulls jus' sent that Katherine was no longer ... alive.

She had been killed when tryin' t' escape. Devastated, th' Captain threw away all th' possessions o' Katherine 'n all that reminded 'im o' her. Even th' red diamond rin' was gone. He also moved out o' th' previous cabin, which be th' one ye 'n Beast lad are currently occupyin'.

That was also th' day when th' Captain swore t' kill every pirate o' th' Death Skull. That was when, we became enemies fer life."

Thomas finished and looked quite out of breath. Every pirate in the room waited with abated breath, waiting for Raven or Beast boy to react.

"That makes sense." Raven nodded, thinking logically, "So that was why he welcomed us on board. We reminded him of Katherine, and we escaped the Death Skulls. But where's the room and the treasure chest?"

"We dunno. That's all th' Captain ever told us. Oh, 'n act as if ye dunno anythin' about this. It took us weeks t' know wha' happened 'n even so, he was reluctant t' tell." said Thomas quickly.

The pirates nodded in agreement.

"You said something about the day they were married, why was it so special?" Beast boy wanted to know.

The skinny pirate jumped in to explain that on their wedding, a nightingale appeared and sang from a beam atop of them. It started to sing when Katherine was giving the Captain the red diamond ring. It made it all the more symbolic.

"Fer us pirates, th' nightingale be a symbol o' love in it's truest, purest form." Thomas concluded.

Then, Beast boy gave a loud yawn. He was suddenly feeling tired and very, very sleepy. He almost always is, if someone tells him a story before bedtime. That was how his mother got him to sleep at night in the past.

Everyone else agreed that it was time to rest for the night. Raven stood up to join Beast boy. But as they were walking to the stairs that would lead to their cabin, they accidentally bumped into the smallish Cabin boy - George, who was mopping the decks.

"I'm so sorry!" Beast boy said hurriedly.

"It's alright. It's dark … and the moon's not out tonight." George picked himself up and said in a small, quiet voice. He was neither afraid or angry, just calm.

He hesitated for a while before asking, "Are you going back to your cabin?"

Raven and Beast boy nodded.

"The pirates probably didn't know but … it's haunted." George said, in a voice almost as soft as a whisper.

"What?" Beast boy jumped.

"I clean in every room of this ship. Sometimes, I hear strange thumping noises from below your cabin floor." George continued and Raven and Beast boy actually had to lean in to just make out his words.

"Occasionally, I even hear a faint voice moaning, 'Hugh'."

At this point Beast boy was shivering head to toe. Raven frowned, "And it doesn't bother you?"

"If there is a ghost there. It didn't hurt me. Just … makes noises," then, he added, "I've grown used to it by now. I thought you should know about this if you're going to sleep there tonight."

Beast boy wasn't so sure if he wanted to even sleep now, despite George assuring them whatever's down there was harmless.

"Wouldn't the Captain have said something about this?" Raven inquired, "It _was _his cabin, right?"

George shrugged, "The thumping and moans only started when he moved out."

Beast boy whimpered. Raven rolled her eyes. She thought, for a boy who could change into the most powerful, strongest animals on the Earth, he had a very little to no courage.

"I think you dropped this." Raven said, bending down then picking up a rolled up piece of parchment.

George's eyes widened for a moment and snatched back the parchment hastily. He shoved it deep in his pockets and for a second, Raven thought she saw fear flash in his blue eyes.

"I need to go." George picked up his mop and bucket of water and hurried off in quick footsteps.

Raven wondered what that was all about but decided to let it go. She had questioned enough for one night. It was time for sleep to take over. Perhaps in the morning, or when she's most likely to be lying awake tonight, she could think of something to get her and Beast boy back in their own time. Surely, the Titans are worried and are trying to find a way for them to go home.

Even though now, it seems, home seems like a very, very, _very _distant world to her.

Beast boy trailed closely behind Raven. How can she stay so calm at times? Really, it infuriated him sometimes. It seemed so unfair how she can stay in control so well whereas he …

They were almost reaching the door to the staircase when something darted in front of him.

Squealing, Beast boy stumbled and grabbed Raven's shirt to keep from falling. But that only resulted in the both of them tumbling down to the deck.

"What is it now, Beast boy?" Raven snapped as he shoved him off.

Suddenly, sweet, musical chirps filled the air. And the two of them were silenced. Beast boy focused his ears to the sound and turned his head to face whoever's doing that lovely melody. His green eyes could just make out, something small perched on the ship's side railings.

It was a bird, and though Beast boy couldn't see what bird it was, he already knew it from the singing. It was a nightingale.

"Look there." Beast boy whispered as he pointed out to Raven where the nightingale was, keeping his voice low and soft as George did. He hated to disrupt the musical melody. Nightingales really do have that special gift for singing. And it is so rare for humans to hear their sweet voices sing.

Wait, a nightingale? Something clicks at the back of Beast boy's head.

"_Fer us pirates, th' nightingale be a symbol o' love in it's truest, purest form."_

Shivers of a different kind ran down Beast boy's back. Could this mean something? Could nightingales be drawn to true love, fly to where it's present and sing out lovely melodies for whichever couple's lucky enough to hear?

But as far as Beast boy's concerned, he can see no true love here. He and Raven are the only two people on the deck right now. The only two listening, entranced to the nightingale's song.

But wait again! The nightingale couldn't be suggesting that he and Raven … It probably just made a mistake. But even when he told that to himself over and over again in his mind, he somehow knew that this little visit wasn't really an accident.

He wondered if Raven's figured out what this meant. He glanced at her for a fraction of a second before staring down at his feet. As usual, she was wearing her neutral expression, but with a tinge of pleasure, joy. No, she did not figure out what this meant. All she was doing was enjoying the song! Perhaps, she didn't even know what bird it was!

Speaking of the bird, the nightingale ended with a few last short, sweet bursts of musical notes and then flew off.

Raven stood up and brushed away the dust on her. He could see a trace of a smile on her relaxed face. Beast boy thought sadly, this must be the most beautiful thing she's heard in years.

He then took her mood to his advantage and asked, "Raven, did you know there was a bird perched there?"

"The nightingale? Yes … it just sang." Raven stated the obvious.

Beast boy gulped. So she _did _know what bird it was.

"Do you … umm … remembered what Thomas said about the nightingale?" Beast boy tugged at his collar nervously.

Raven stopped short at the door, "The nightingale is the truest, purest form of love. Yes, I remember. Why are you acting so strange?" she turned and faced him, arms crossed.

Beast boy wanted to scream at her. How can she not know what this all mean? And he thought she was smart!

But he managed to hold himself back in time and choked out, "It appears, when … true, uh, love is present. And there was no one out there but the _Two. Of. Us._"

Raven frowned in confusion, clearly not understanding. Just when Beast boy was about to shake her in frustration however, she finally widened her eyes in realisation.

"Oh."

That was _all? _Just a single two-lettered word? He'd been expecting something bigger. Something more … well, earth-shattering?

Raven laughed nervously, "Beast boy, you are so naïve! You can't have really believed what Thomas said!"

But Beast boy's frightened eyes, hysterical expression, gaping mouth and dead silence told Raven that he truly did.

But it's just a myth! Raven cried in her mind. It cannot be true. And the fact that the nightingale sang in front of _them_, of all people, it's obviously not true as they're just friends. But instead, Beast boy somehow seems determined to think that they are lovers. Groaning inwardly, she placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Beast boy, trust me. This all just proves that it's a myth. I can't believe you're implying … you're implying that we are …" Raven looks away for a moment, "… more than friends."

Beast boy gulped again. That was exactly what he was thinking. Then, Raven's hands slid back to her sides and she resumed her neutral, calm expression.

"Let's go inside and forget about this." she said through gritted teeth, "It's all nonsense."

Beast boy knew she was trying to convince him but he seemed more like she was trying to convince herself.

But he wasn't entirely sure.


	8. Ghost  or Prank?

**CHAPTER 8: GHOST … OR PRANK?**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" asked Robin.<p>

"I'm not sure if I've brought you to the right place but I think you're on Death Skulls' ship." Cyborg replied.

After researching and some fixing to the machine, they were about to go when Starfire suggested they stay in touch. Everyone agreed and Cyborg built some kind of communicator that would work even if they went back or forward in time. Despite the transmission being a little unstable and the faces of whoever they were talking to a tad bit pixilated, Robin thought it worked quite well.

Starfire looked up and spotted the flag. It was in the middle of the night and therefore hard to see but she could just make out an ominous white skull with a silver spear through the brain. She shivered, "I think we are standing in the place."

"Over and out." Robin said to Cyborg before closing the communicator shut. Then, he and Starfire examined the ship.

It looked just like any other ship in a pirate movie. Battle-hardy and old with lots of scars. The sails looked black but when Robin shined a light on them, they were in fact, deep blood red.

"Perhaps, we should start the searching of our friends, Raven and Beast boy?"

"I agree, Star. I hope they're still … OK." Robin swallowed at the thought of Raven and Beast boy dead with a spear in their skull in whatever prison cell they were in.

Erasing that disturbing image from his mind, he and Starfire explored the ship silently, lest they wake the sleeping pirates. Still, they couldn't find anything that looked like it was used to hold captured prisoners.

At last, after looking about in the kitchen, they swung a door to … an empty room.

This doesn't make any sense, Robin thought. This was the only place they haven't seen yet but there's no one there.

Then, Robin spotted a worn staircase leading down in a corner. No, he corrected himself, _that's _the only place we've not seen.

As the two were about to descend however, the door behind them swung open. Starfire gasped and Robin knew it couldn't be the wind for there were no windows. Gulping, he turned around and came face to face …

With a pirate.

Robin and Starfire held their breath. Hopefully, it was too dark for the pirate to see clearly. But Robin was sure he had spotted them already, seeing as they were standing in a patch of bright moonlight when the door had swung open and the fact that the pirate was directly in front of them.

"Eh? This ain't th' head?" murmured a slurred voice. The pirate was obviously not entirely awake.

Robin clamped a hand around Starfire's mouth before she could ask. "He means the bathroom." he whispered softly in her ear. Then, he pulled her and himself back into the dark patches of the room to avoid being seen clearly.

"Do … uh, ye know if there's a … dungeon?" Robin asked uncertainly, trying his best to sound pirate-like.

"Right down thar. Jus' climb down th' stairs. Thar are some guards thar though." murmured the sleepy pirate.

"Thanks." Robin nodded and turned to go.

"Eh, just one more thing. Why do you ask? Every pirate here knows every corner of the ship." the pirate seemed to be coming awake.

"We're new." Robin said.

The pirate could not seem to process his thoughts clearly. Must be the rum he had just now. He was a very heavy drinker. The pirate, even though a bit drunk and still not fully awake yet, knew something was wrong. Shaking his head, he finally managed to process the thought that no pirates are allowed in the dungeons without permission! And those who were found not to have a valid reason, were killed!

"Wait!" he cried.

But the strange boy had already disappeared down the flight of stairs.

_~Meanwhile~_

Robin and Starfire descended quickly yet softly down. Their plan? Attack when there's trouble. It's as simple as that. Robin was pretty sure that the guards would definitely be more alert than the sleepy pirate. If they attacked, well, the only thing they can do is fight back.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, immediately, two guards there blocked their waving, both wielding threatening-looking machetes.

"No pirate's allowed t' pass unless they've got a reason!" one of the guards growled.

Starfire began, "We just wanted to visit some of the prisoners."

The guards looked at one another, "Thar's no lass on board this ship!" the other guard exclaimed.

"We're newly uh, recruited servants. We came to bring food." Robin crossed his fingers.

"In th' middle o' th' night?" the first guard asked suspiciously.

"Prisoners … get a bit a fresh water for drinking at night. This is by the Captain's orders."

The guards knew that straightaway something was amiss. The Captain of their ship was ruthless and definitely, not kind to prisoners. Why would he want them to have fresh water at night? Also, there were no prisoners on board.

"Thar's no captives on this ship." the second guard said coldly. They raised their weapons higher.

Robin and Starfire began to back away slowly. Suddenly, Starfire cried, "Oh! I saw something!"

"Eh?" the confused guards looked around frantically.

"No, not in here. I saw two people hiding behind some wooden barrels a while ago! I thought that someone might have discovered the two people and captured them! That is why we came down here, to bring them some water as they have not drunk for three days!"

"Where'd ye hear this from?" the first guard question, his weapon still raised.

"The Captain! He ordered us to give them some water so they may continue to live until next morning … when he will question them!" Starfire explained unsurely. She hoped they would buy the story.

The guards hesitated.

"But seeing as there are no prisoners, they must have escaped! I suggest you find them now or we'll tell the Captain!" Robin said smugly.

"Wait, lad! This ain't our fault! Nobody brought anybody down here!" the other guard cried frantically.

"Well, maybe they've managed to attack and escape from whoever's bringing them down here. I'm sure they're still on this ship. Why don't you start searching before the Captain hears the bad news." Robin tried not to grin too hard as he imagined their anxious expressions.

"Aye!" the guards answered and sprinted up the staircase.

As soon as they were out, Starfire lew up, closed, and locked the door to the empty, windowless room. Then, Robin came up to join her. He opened his communicator, pressed a button, and after some crackling and a few seconds of waiting, Cyborg came on.

"They aren't here." Robin said.

Suddenly, there was some voices outside, a bit of question, a bit of confusion, then angry muttering and finally exclamations.

"Robin, I think they must have discovered that we are not their newly recruited servants." Starfire stated in a small voice.

Huge thumping on the door followed.

"Quick! We need to get out!" Robin whispered urgently to Cyborg.

Cyborg proceeded to turn the knob, "I've switched the location to Black Swords' ship. The time is still the same. But the power's almost out."

"But will it be enough?" Starfire inquired.

"It will cause another blackout …" Cyborg hesitated.

A sword managed to pierced through the door and the sound of thumping became louder.

"Do it, now!" Robin ordered.

"Alright then …" Cyborg sighed. He's going to owe another apology to the mayor and Jump City.

After a few more seconds, the door started shaking and looked as if it were about to collapse. Robin hoped that Cyborg would hurry up. They could be captured any minute now!

Finally, there was a bright light and a glowing, oval pool floated in front of them. Without thought, Robin blindly grabbed Starfire's hand. That was when the door crashed down and dozens of angry pirates rushed in, all wielding various menacing weapons in their hands.

"AARRGHH!" They growled and started charging.

"Jump!" Robin tightened his hold and jumped in, pulling Starfire in too.

But then, they were stuck. Robin, though fully inside, could not pull Starfire. In fact, it felt like she was tugging him out!

"Someone is holding on, on one of my legs!" exclaimed Starfire, frightened.

"Shake them off!" Robin yelled, they were coming closer and closer back to the ship. The oval was also starting to dim.

Starfire began shaking her leg as hard as she can while Robin did everything he could to hold on.

Finally, after one mighty pull, they were free! One of Starfire's boots came of and the two came tumbling through, just in the nick of time! As soon as Starfire's legs disappeared through the oval, the portal closed.

Then, after a second, Starfire and Robin fell onto a wooden floor. They rolled and tumbled for a bit before coming to a stop. As they sat up though, they found themselves surrounded by many curious faces, all peering down at them.

Starfire and Robin feared for the worst. What are they going to do now?

* * *

><p>Raven climbed into the bed. She was tired, and though she didn't want to admit it, a tad bit shaken from Beast boy's suggestions …<p>

"_Fer us pirates, th' nightingale be a symbol o' love in it's truest, purest form."_

Raven shivered despite there being no breeze about. A good night's sleep is just what she needs to set things in perspective again …

But as soon as she climbed in, Beast boy did the same. Instantly, she felt her privacy being intruded into and she did not like it one bit.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked in her usual monotone voice, but with a glare to Beast boy.

"I want to sleep." he answered nervously.

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"The floor." Raven then promptly shoved him out of bed, "There is no way I am sharing a bed with _you_."

"Why?" Beast boy asked, hurt.

Raven took a deep breath in to calm herself, many reasons of why she cannot share a bed with him ran through her head. She would just have to pick a few.

"You are smelly, you snore, you drool, and you're a _boy._" Raven said acidly before covering herself with the soft red duvet, her back to Beast boy.

_Fine! Be that way! _Beast boy thought angrily to himself. Why is she always so prejudiced against him anyway? Sighing loudly, he lay on the huge carpet in the center of the room. It wasn't so bad actually, sleeping on the ground. He just wished he had a blanket or something to cover him for added warmth. The night wasn't cold but sleeping with a blanket was just something he's done from young.

"Blow out the lantern." Raven said from the bed.

Beast boy stubbornly continued to lie on the ground. She can put out the lantern herself.

"Beast boy?" Raven called, but there was no reply.

Beast boy closed his eyes and daydreamed that he was in a land far, far away from Raven and all other distractions. What a peaceful place …

Raven turned just a bit and saw Beast boy with his eyes closed on the ground. He's probably just faking sleep, Raven rolled her eyes. With a sweep of her hand, her magic shadowed the room in darkness and the flames eventually went out.

Finally, Raven could rest. She relaxed against the pillow and breathed in deeply. Soon, she was fast asleep until …

"YYYEEEAAARRGGH!"

Raven yelped as something dark came hurling at her out of nowhere. She struggled to throw whatever that had her in its grips.

"Get OFF!" Raven yelled and with the "OFF!" she managed to summon a mighty kick that shook it off.

"Raven, no!" Beast boy's voice came, anxious, breathless and afraid.

Raven had enough with him now. Her patience was coming to an end and oh, how she wished she could knock him out forever now. Then, there will only be peace, and silence.

_Thump! Thump!_

Wait … that wasn't silence …

"Oh, Raven, did you hear that?" Beast boy flew to her side and clutched her arm tightly.

"Shhhh …!" Raven hushed.

She listened intently. And sure enough, more thumps followed, and they all came from the floor below them. Was someone trapped there? No, it could not be, there isn't a single staircase in this ship that goes down lower than the cabins. So why were there more sounds?

"Remember the cabin being haunted?" Beast boy whispered, his voice all quivery and high.

"Nonsense!" Raven whispered back in a steady voice, in contrast to his.

She had thought the little ghost story George told was interesting enough, but she hadn't believed a word. Well, he didn't have any evidence after all! Raven thought he was just wanting to scare them a little, have a little fun. Of course, naïve Beast boy would have bought it all.

But she hadn't. And this was probably one of the pirates' or George's little tricks for their guests. Then, Raven realised she had said the last bit of the sentence out loud.

"I don't think this is a trick." Beast boy whispered, his voice still shaking.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

The sound came louder now and it really did sounded as if it was from perhaps, a room below. If there was even another room below. But Raven didn't think that was possible.

"Go back to sleep. It'll be over in the morning." Raven said monotonously and tried to push him off. But his grip on her arm only tightened.

"No, please!" he begged.

Raven hesitated, it was obvious he was really frightened by all this, though it was not real. Should she …?

Suddenly, the thumping stopped altogether.

"See? It's nothing. The pirates got tired of playing tricks. Now, sleep." said Raven slowly, as if she were trying to calm a five-year old child.

But then, in the silence, a new sound rang out clearly …

"_Hugh … HUGH …"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for waiting! OK, I know this isn't much and is probably my most boring chapter yet, but I promise I'll make it up soon. I've planned for the next few chapters already and they're going to be really exciting! Also, I need more time to update now since I'm literally buried in homework, but I think I can at least do two to three chapters a week! **

**Don't worry folks, I have every intention to finish this fanfic! **


	9. About George

**CHAPTER 9: ABOUT GEORGE …**

* * *

><p>It was an eerie woman's voice. One that was full of longing and distress. It was a cry for help, a ghostly cry that echoed clearly throughout the room as each cry sounded before fading away. The sound was magnified a hundred times by the enclosed, silent room. For a minute, it was just filled with the woman's voice, calling and calling …<p>

"_Hugh! HUGH!"_

It was a cry that definitely sent shivers down your spine, whether you believe in the supernatural or not.

Beast boy gripped Raven's arm tighter, and it hurt. Raven bit back her lip to keep from crying out loud herself. Numb with fear, she forced her frozen fingers to pry his fingers off. But it was no use. His grip was one of a steel clamp's.

Finally, the crying stopped and the last of the voice faded into dead silence.

"_HUGH! Hugh! __Hugh …__" _

"R, R, Raven … That d, definitely is not a p, p, prank …" quivered Beast boy.

He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Raven had to admit too, she was pretty spooked. Yet, her logical side told her there was a logical explanation for all of this. But she doubt Beast boy would listen to logic now. And besides, she guessed, well, maybe, she didn't want to be alone after all that had happened.

"Climb in, Beast boy. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p>Mutterings and nodding soon broke out. The pirates have started to discuss among themselves and even seemed to forget they were even there. Robin could feel a headache coming on. He also felt just a bit insulted that they were not questioning him or Starfire and instead, seemed to regard them as insignificant as they were clearly ignoring them.<p>

"Excuse me? But may I ask what is it that you are most passionately discussing about?" Starfire stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt.

_What is she doing? _Robin stared in disbelief. She's in such a vulnerable position! Anyone could stab her now!

"Starfire!" Robin hissed as he pulled himself up and stood in front of Starfire protectively, "I'd rather you not question them about their discussing of your death!"

The pirates looked confused and looked at one another. Then, after a moment, they realised what Robin was saying and burst into peals of laughter!

"Death? Me lad, ye've got it wrong! We aren't goin' t' scuttle ye!" a pirate managed to say into between his laughing.

"See, Robin? You have nothing to fear! These kind people will not kill us!" Starfire came up behind him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You never know." Robin glared angrily at the still laughing pirates.

But his glare only made them laugh harder. Starfire too, let out a small giggle. He looked at her as if she were mad.

"Forgive my friend, Robin. He is very tired." Starfire smiled.

Tired? Lucky fer ye, we 'ave a spare cabin! Ye can rest peacefully in thar tonight!" Another pirate said cheerfully.

And before the either of them knew what was happening, they found themselves being dragged to their cabin for the night.

Robin looked inside. It wasn't half bad, he admitted to himself. The bed definitely looked big enough for two people and very, very comfortable too …

Starfire flew to the bed in delight. The pirates who led them to their cabin looked on curiously. Robin saw their puzzled faces and mouthed, "Super power." to them. The pirates, though nodded their heads, still continued to look confused.

Nevertheless, they quickly left the room to let the two sleep.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin questioned, still wary of the pirates, "They would probably murder us in our sleep tonight or something …"

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire sighed as she smoothed the bedspreads, "You must learn to trust people more! These wonderful pirates are only showing us a great kindness, and we should be appreciative of the great kindness!"

"I don't know, Star." Robin still sounded doubtful, "I don't know if we can trust someone whom we've met only five minutes ago."

"Well, then." Starfire turned to look at him in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

Robin can't help but smile at Starfire's serious expression. He knew the answer right away. "Yes."

"Then, let us go to sleep."

That night, Robin laid against the soft pillows. The bed was warm and cosy and Starfire was also right beside him. He's never felt this happy for a long, long time. Just for tonight, he decided, he will let himself rest.

Relaxing his muscles and sinking further into the soft, soft bed, Robin felt himself drifting off to a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up at dawn. And for a moment, she thought she was back at home, in her own room. Then, disappointment set in, she was still stuck in the 1500s.<p>

Raven imagined the sky back at the Tower at this time of the day. White fluffy clouds floating by, a soft, gentle breeze blowing, the sun, gold and bright, rising from the ground, bright colours, pink, yellow, orange and purple streaked through baby blue sky.

She realised, that she felt desperately homesick. What if, Beast boy and her would never get to go home? Then, she pushed that thought away, that was enough negative thinking. Surely, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg will think of a way to rescue them!

Raven proceeded to climb out of bed softly, not wishing to wake the green changeling, snoring softly in bed. She thought now would be the best time to investigate what happened last night and felt guilty at not wanting to bring Beast boy alone. But he was too noisy, attracted too much attention, brought in too much distraction.

For her to succeed and get to the bottom of things, she must be cunning, sharp, discreet and quiet.

So it was for the best, Raven assured herself she was doing the right thing for not bringing him along, even though she knew he would most definitely want to go …

Raven made her way out onto the ship deck. She scanned the surroundings, there was not a person in sight. Then, somewhere from the dining room, where they feasted last night, came the distant clanging of pots and pans. That must be George, Cabin boy, preparing the pirates' breakfast.

And if there's anyone to start the investigation with, it would most certainly be George. It was him who told them about the ghostly voice and thumping on the floor, after all.

Raven walked briskly to the door and swung it open. The sound of the pots and pans were more distinct now but she did not see George anywhere. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a wooden door at the back of the room. Of course! The kitchen must be inside. That was where George came out with the dishes last night, so he should be inside right now.

Raven swung open that door and a delicious smell of something savory and warm hit her.

"That smells delicious." Raven commented in her neutral voice and made George, who was in front of the room, stirring a pot of … something, jump.

"Raven?" George turned around, wide-eyed. He looked a little nervous for some reason.

"What's that you're cooking?" Raven asked, going up to him.

George stepped aside quickly and Raven bent over the huge pot of …

"Stew." he said softly.

"You should have cooked this last night." Raven nodded her approval at him.

George shrugged and continued to stir its contents. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up, "It's all vegetables."

Raven let out a little laugh as she thought of Beast boy's starved expression last night at the table, "That's good news for Beast boy."

George nodded, but did not say anything else.

Raven surveyed him carefully, he was certainly a man of a few words. It might be hard to pull out information from him, she frowned. Hard, but not impossible. She thought and smoothened her forehead.

"So, uh … I heard the thumping." Raven started.

George froze for a while, then relaxed and continued to stir, "I expected you to."

Raven added on, "I also heard the cry."

George added in some carrots to the stew, "Sounded more like a wail to me." he said softly.

Raven didn't know what to say. She had expected him to panic, or get anxious, and hopefully tell her it was all a trick, a stupid joke he, with the help of some pirates had pulled. But he was quite calm about and did not look nervous at all.

"So, you didn't do all the noises?" The words were out of Raven's mouth before she could pull them back. And then, she cursed under her breath. So much for being discreet.

"No." George said, again, in his tiny voice but there was a firmness to his answer. She believed him. Then, he diced up some onions quickly and threw them inside the pot too. After that, he covered it with a lid and opened a door at the side of the room.

Raven wondered how many doors are there in this ship.

"Wait!" she called, before he was about to enter the room. George turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Can you … tell me anything more about the sounds?"

George shook his head, "I have to do the laundry." then, he gave a tiny bow and disappeared inside.

Raven sighed, she was getting nowhere with this.

She waited in the dining room as pirates filed in one by one and took a seat. Some greeted her, some waved, and some tried to make a conversation. But Raven was distracted this morning, she was trying to think up of another to get answers. The pirates saw this and eventually, decided not to disturb her.

But what if no one on this ship really knew what happened? What if George was telling the truth? That he really did not know where the sounds came from or who made them? Where would Raven get all the answers then?

When Beast boy came in and took the chair next to her. He noticed she was frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Raven shook her head. Beast boy knew that from that notion, that Raven clearly wanted to do some thinking alone. Then he wondered if she ever got tired of thinking. Wouldn't her brain hurt?

But then again, she was _Raven_.

He shook his head. He would never understand that girl.

Throughout the day, Raven kept wandering off alone. Beast boy mostly stayed in the kitchen, hoping to find more of breakfast's stew even though he must have gobbled at least a third of it, on his own.

The strange thing was, she kept noticing George everywhere she went. And every time she would approach him, he would turn the other way and hurry off. It was almost as if he was trying to avoid her. But if he was, why?

In the afternoon, she spotted him near the wheel of the ship. He was holding a compass and the piece of parchment he dropped last night. He kept looking at the parchment, then towards the sea and occasionally checking his compass.

And when he spotted Raven behind him, he paled, thrust the parchment in his pocket and ran off, pretending he hadn't seen her.

Then at around three, she caught him standing near a small wooden boat at the side of the ship. It was those kinds of boat where you would use during an emergency. George was looking at it intently and even ran his fingers up and down the rope holding the boat to the ship.

Again, when he saw Raven was behind, he ran off towards the kitchen.

Finally, when it was almost time for dinner, she went to the kitchen to see what George had come up with. To her surprise, she saw him sitting on a wooden chair, holding something small, sparkly and red in his hands. He almost dropped in when the door opened but managed to catch it in time.

Clasping it in both hands protectively and shielding it from view, he very swiftly slipped the thing into a small, black silk bag and thrust it in his pocket.

This time, he didn't look afraid. He looked a bit annoyed as he frowned at Raven and hurried to the other door in the kitchen. He opened it, went inside, and slammed it shut.

It was all so strange, Raven thought. Why would George be acting this way? Everything still doesn't match up. Raven felt like she had all the big, obvious puzzle pieces in her hands, but she still couldn't manage to piece them completely together yet for she was still missing holes. She was still missing all the tiny, mini puzzle pieces. The sketchy details, which were all too easy to overlook.

Raven thought about all that had happened ever since she had arrived on the Red Daggers' ship. She thought about the Captain welcoming them, the feast and the stories the pirates told. She thought about George warning them about the voice and thumping as they made their way to the cabin and she thought about George's strange behaviour today. She even thought about her room and all its weird knickknacks, being careful not to miss any important details.

Then, finally, everything came together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To all those who were wondering how I update so fast ... Well, the reason is, I'm really worried all of you will come after me if I don't. :p Haha ... I hate to cause any sort of irritation from readers, sometimes, my own patience is worn out if I wait too long for a chapter. :)**


	10. Astounding Revelations

**CHAPTER 10: ASTOUNDING REVELATIONS**

* * *

><p>When Robin and Starfire woke up the next day, they found themselves welcomed to the pirates, Black Swords and a filling breakfast. The Captain of the Black Swords was a great storyteller and told many of their adventures on the sea.<p>

But Robin had to get down to business. And so, he asked, "Did you recently catch anyone else, besides us on this ship?"

The pirates looked puzzled as they shook their heads.

"Oh." Robin said disappointedly.

When the pirates came to the subject of where Robin and Starfire were from, the two looked at one another uncertainly.

"We are from … a faraway land." Starfire answered.

"How did ye come on our ship?" a pirate asked.

Robin and Starfire didn't how how to answer that question. It was obvious they had seen that white glowing portal open and them falling out of it. How are they to explain how that happened?

Finally, Robin swallowed and said, "We're from the future."

A sea of stunned expressions greeted him. Then, after a few minutes of silence, the table was filled with raucous laughing. Pirates thumped the table and on each other's back, even the Captain of the Black Swords was tearing as he shook with laughter.

"That's a good'un, me lad!" The Captain wiped his eyes as the laughter finally died down.

And though Starfire and Robin tried to explain that it was true, each time, the pirates would just go to fits of laughter again and again.

"Fine, it was just a trick." Robin said, "With lanterns ... And a boat." he added.

Now, the pirates looked doubtful but they soon shrugged it off as the Captain asked, "Then why did ye come here?"

"We are wanting to find a friend. Well, two friends. They are lost somewhere in the vast Carribbean Sea." Starfire replied, "And we come to your ship in the hopings of your help and assistance."

The pirates looked at the Captain for the verdict.

The Captain hesitated, but he finally replied by giving a nod.

Robin suddenly felt himself fill with hope instead of disappointment, there was only one ship they haven't got on yet … And he had a particularly good feeling about that one ship.

"Do you pirates know where the Red Daggers are located?" Robin asked.

The Captain broke into a wide smile, "Th' Red daggers? Why, they be our fellow friends! Th' last we've seen them, thar Captain told me they were headin' northeast, t' an island where they might find supplies!"

Robin and Starfire looked at each other in excitement, they know where the ship is going, and very possibly, they might find Beast boy and Raven on board! And best of all, since they were friends, the Red daggers might be willing to let Robin and Starfire, acquaintances of the Black Swords, onto their ships to search!

"So you will help?" Starfire clasped her hands together.

"Aye! 'N we'll set sail now!"

Finally! One step closer to finding Raven and Beast boy!

Robin and Starfire couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Raven rushed back to the cabin.<p>

"_Th' Captain opened a seemingly empty treasure chest. Then from inside, I guessed he had a key or somethin' but he unlocked a sort o' secret compartment."_

She stopped short at the door.

And there it was the seemingly empty treasure chest at the side of the bed.

Raven hurried towards that and opened it. Yes, it was unlocked and nothing was inside. Puzzled, she looked around the interior of the chest. It was just all wood. Then, she looked at the exterior. She ran her smooth hands around it. Then she felt something poking out from the side.

Raven peered and saw it was a loose nail. She pushed it in and suddenly, there was a "Click!" from the chest.

Raven looked inside the chest again, and to her surprise, the bottom of the box had slid open to the side, revealing, not a secret compartment, but a secret room!

There was also a metal ladder that led all the way down. Raven looked around. Certain that nobody was following her, she climbed in.

And down he ladder she went. After a few breathless seconds, her feet touched the wooden floor. She sniffed, this room was old, and it smelled musty too. Then, she caught of whiff of dust and sneezed loudly.

"Raven?" a voice behind her called.

Raven gave a yelp and jumped.

"It's me, Beast boy!" a face emerged from the darkness.

"How did you …"

"I followed you." Beast boy said, then lighted the lantern from the cabin above. Now, Raven could see the room here clearly.

Everything was wooden and it was actually quite a small place. It was empty, say, for just a few tables and chairs. It had shelves on the walls but all that was there now, is dust.

"I turned into a spider. You were being so evasive and distracted lately." Beast boy explained.

Raven sighed, "Sorry. I know. It's just that … I had to do something important."

"Would you mind explaining what that is? I don't know why, but I keep getting the feeling that you don' t trust me." Beast boy said softly, the hurt in his voice clearly showing.

"No, it's not that … I just …"

Suddenly, there was a burst of light from the back of the room as something … or someone materialised …

"Hugh? 'ave ye come?" a soft voice, the same voice who wailed so loudly last night sounded.

Gasping, Raven and Beast boy turned around slowly and came face to face with a …

"Ghost!" whispered Beast boy in a slightly strangled voice.

The ghost, was a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties. She was white in colour with a mysterious, pulsating white glow around her figure. She was also wearing almost exactly what Raven was wearing, only she was dressed up more elaborately. She had hoop earrings and bangles on her wrist. On her left hand, her fourth finger had a huge diamond ring.

The woman walked closer to them slowly, then, after surveying them closely, she sighed. It was full of disappointment.

"May I ask, are you … the Captain's wife?" Raven approached slowly.

Beast boy stared at Raven, how did she come up with that?

"Aye." the woman replied, slightly surprised, "I'm Katherine."

"But how … ?" Beast boy asked, astounded.

Raven sighed, here comes the part of where she would have to explain everything.

"You see, when Thomas told me that the Captain took out his savings to pay the ransom from a seemingly empty treasure chest, in a secret compartment or room," Raven gestured to their surroundings, "he said that the Captain did not take out one thing - a red diamond ring.

That is the Captain's wedding ring, the one Katherine here, has on her finger. It was special to him and he didn't want to give it to Death Skulls. The ring was what Katherine, his beloved wife gave him on his very special wedding day and so he didn't want to give it away.

But then, when the Captain moved out of the cabin, it was strange he did not take the treasure chest there. And that's how I had the hunch that the seemingly empty treasure chest Thomas was talking about, was the one in the cabin. Also, when the Captain moved out, Katherine started to well, call for him, by thumping on the floor above and by calling the Captain's name, 'Hugh'."

Here, Katherine smiled sheepishly.

Raven continued, "She did this because the diamond ring the Captain left in here was stolen."

"Stolen? But how do you know? And who stole it?"

"It was a young boy." Katherine said softly, her anger carefully hidden behind her calm expression.

"George." Raven confirmed.

"The Cabin Boy?" Beast boy choked.

It was small, quiet George? But he seemd so innocent, so harmless, so insignificant. He's the thief? Beast boy mulled this over and he still couldn't think of why George was the thief.

"The other night, when George said that he cleans out all the cabins, including the Captain's, I realised, he could have spent a lot of time in here and discovered the treasure chest's secrets, perhaps by just dusting it. It was very easy to find the loose nail there." Raven explained, then continued.

"And today, as you would know, Beast boy. I was very distracted. And that's because I was thinking of George and his strange behaviors. I woke up this morning to question George about the Captain's cabin and if he knew anything about it. He was very evasive and firm when he replied that he did not know anything else besides the wails and thumping.

Then, this whole afternoon, he was acting very strange. I saw him at the ship's wheel, with a compass and holding the piece of parchment he dropped last night. The one I picked it up. The one he took so hastily from me and hurried away so quickly, after thrusting it deep in his pockets. I suspect that's a map."

"Why?" Beast boy cut in.

Raven looked slightly annoyed at the interruption but continued, "Because later on, he was looking at a boat. A small wooden boat that is normally used in cases of emergency, like when the ship is going to sink. He kept running his hands over the rope, holding the boat to the ship. It was as if he wanted to untie it and … escape. And besides, when he was at the wheel, he had a compass with him, and he was consulting that piece of parchment. It was obvious what it was then.

Then, just before dinner, I went to find him in the kitchen and saw him looking intently at something small, red and sparkly in his hands. He almost dropped it when he saw me come in and quickly put that something in a small, black, silk pouch. It was be very valuable and rare for him to keep it out of sight and only to take out when he's alone to admire.

I suspect that what George was holding in his hands just now, is the red diamond ring he stole from here."

Raven concluded. Then, she realised, this must be the longest she's ever talked.

"Aye. Th' lass be speakin' th' truth." Katherine nodded in agreement, her face now showed that she was clearly impressed with Raven's sharp mind.

"Oh! So that's why you make those noises at night! That's to alert the Captain, or anyone about the stolen ring!" Beast boy cried, finally piecing it all together.

Katherine nodded again, "Th' ring be Hugh's. It belonged t' 'im. 'n th' Cabin boy must give it back. I shall not be able t' rest peacefully if it ain't returned t' th' rightful owner. Both o' ye must get it back as I be confined t' this room. I cannot leave as I be bounded t' this place."

"Don't worry. We'll do everything we can." Beast boy promised, determined.

"Well, we've to hurry. It's getting late." Raven spoke, trying to make her voice sound more neutral again. It's always so hard, trying to keep her emotions in check … like when she was explaining everything to a clueless Beast boy. She thought she sounded too breathless, too eager to get everything out.

"But why? We have got plenty of time!" Beast boy questioned.

"Remember the map and boat? I think George is planning to escape tonight when everyone's asleep."

"Right!" Beast boy paused for a moment as he took this all in, then, he smiled at Raven, "You're pretty smart."

Raven found herself returning a small smile back, "I know."

Grinning, Beast boy grabbed her hand, "There's not time to waste! We've got a ring to save, Sherlock!"

Rolling her eyes, Raven flew out of the room with Beast boy as a sparrow, right by her side.

* * *

><p>George looked left and right. He had just served the pirates their dinner and he doubted they would come out onto the deck now, especially when there was a very delicious feast on the table right now. One thing that puzzled him though, was where Beast boy and Raven were right now …<p>

Ugh! Raven, she kept following him everywhere! George shivered, he had a feeling that Raven knows something about him, something that is not quite right. Everytime he looks into that deep violet eyes of her's, he feels as if she was looking right into his soul, searching, searching for answers …

But how can she know? She really couldn't possibly, he didn't give too much away after all! Or did he? He did know it was foolish of him to check the wheel in broad daylight but that shouldn't be enough for Raven to know what he was planning. And anyway, he didn't expect her to think much of that.

Then he realised what really gave him away, the kitchen incident, in the evening. He should have taken a look at it in his own room behind the kitchen, his own private space, where he can unlock and lock the door whenever he wished. Anyone could just barge into the kitchen like her and catch him!

George thumped his forehead with his hand, he really was stupid!

Then, he consoled himself. She hasn't done anything, and he doubted she's told anybody. She's just a girl, a guest on board the ship. She doesn't know anything and will probably forget about what she's seen after a few days. And besides, he was already so close, no one could stop him now if they tried.

So George loosened the knots on the ropes, cutting them with a sharp knife if it was too difficult to untie. Then, when the boat was free, he dragged it slowly, inch by inch to the edge of the deck. After that, he started to flip the boat so it was sideways, and pushed it off the deck with a mighty heave.

George breathed heavily, catching his breath and hoping no one heard that splash of water below. He checked his compass again and slung a heavy makeshift cloth bag over his shoulders. He checked his surroundings once more. This is it, goodbye to the horrid Red daggers, it was time to reunite with his true team, his true family who raised him, who put him on this ship since he was eleven to spy here.

It was time to go back to the Death Skulls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I certainly had fun writing this chapter! It took a lot of planning, and I had to make tons of changes, but finally, the whole plot for chapter ten was confirmed. I don't know how many of you had suspected George from the beginning, but originally, I wanted Thomas to be the culprit. Later on, during the feast, I changed it to George. The Cabin boy, always insignificant, so quiet, it seemed perfect! **

**Please review to tell me about your thoughts! I hoped I made the right choice! Thank you!**

**Oh ... and I'm so, so, very sorry ... I deleted the next chapter accidentally! Now, I'll have to rewrite it all over again on my computer! Expect a short delay, I'll try to upload it ASAP. Don't hate me. :(**


	11. Ambush

**CHAPTER 11: AMBUSH**

* * *

><p>Raven and Beast boy rushed to the deck and saw that it was empty. No one was on it.<p>

Then, they went to the dinning room and found pirates gathered around the table, all munching happily on various types of meat.

"Ahoy!" said the smiling Captain when they burst in, "We saved ye both a seat! We were worried when ye weren't comin' fer grub! Our Cabin boy's ne'er cooked anythin' this delicious!"

"Where's George?" Raven asked quickly.

"Th' Cabin boy?" The Captain looked at the rest of the pirates, then frowned, thinking back, "We be nah sure, but he left th' cabin a while ago. Probably t' th' cabins t' do some swabbin'. Some o' our cabins really are gettin' filthy!"

At this, the table burst into laughter.

Raven groaned, was she and Beast boy too late? Could George have already left the ship?

Raven and Beast boy went back out onto the deck. Raven started to fly and Beast boy changed into a sparrow. They flew over the ship, and out to the ocean, circling the area closest to the ship and making the distance they cover wider and wider with each circle.

Finally, they located something small and moving in the waters, about 600 metres from the Red Dagger's ship. Raven was about to swoop down when Beast boy nipped her ear.

"Oww!" Raven swatted him away angrily. Then, she created a sort of black, floating platform for them both to stand on.

Beast boy morphed back into human form and said, "Don't. If that's George, look where's he headed to." he then pointed to something in the distance.

Raven's eyes followed his fingers and could just make out the outline of another ship in the distance!

"Why not just follow him and find out why he's going towards there." Beast boy suggested.

Raven nodded. For once, he had actually managed to come with a pretty good plan. This way, they can have more answers. And so, the two followed the small moving object as it made its way to the large ship. Raven lowered her flying platform lower and saw, the figure of a small boy on what seems to be a boat. There was no doubt in her mind now, that was definitely George.

Beast boy sighed inwardly. Does George have to row so slowly? He was pretty sure he could row faster.

At least this gave him time to think. So many things have happened since this morning, it wasn't even nine yet! In fact, it should be around 8.30. Leave it all to Raven to figure this whole mess out. He wondered if she's been reading Sherlock Holmes lately or something, for she seemed to notice even the tiniest of all details.

After a few more minutes. George had reached the ship. Raven stopped moving the platform and held still, keeping her and him in the shadows where they can still watch George closely.

He now appeared to be looking around for any followers, as his eyes darted about, Beast boy thought they landed on them for just a fraction of a second longer than usual. But when he looked at the other direction, Beast boy sighed in relief silently, it was probably just his nerves.

Then, George whistled a short tune loudly.

"George?" a hoarse voice called from the ship.

"Aye. It's me!" George replied.

A rope ladder came down and George took what seemed to be a cloth bag and started to climb. When he reached the edge of the ship, two pairs of hands pulled him in. Then, there was a lot of noise on the ship, and a lot of talking.

But since Raven and Beast boy were too far away, they couldn't hear a word.

"I'll turn into a sparrow again," Beast boy told Raven, "Maybe I'll be able to pick up something."

Raven nodded and Beast boy morphed into the bird and flew off.

Beast boy landed on one of the ship's mast. From there he could see the ship's flag. It was a white skull against black satin with a silver spear through it. He frowned, what a disturbing flag!

Then, he focused his attention on the people below him, straining to hear what they were saying.

"'ave ye brought it?" a large pirate asked.

George nodded and took out a black, silk pouch from his pocket.

The pirate untied the strings and emptied out the pouch's content. He grinned as a sparkling gold ring with a red diamond fell out. It glimmered in the lantern lights that were held up by the many pirates gathered on board.

"Aye, th' Captain will be pleased. Ye've done well, me lad, 'n made us Death Skulls proud!" the large pirate clapped George on the back.

Here, Beast boy almost fell off the mast. The Death Skulls? George knew the Death Skulls? George was _working _for them? No, working _with _them? Oh! The imposter!

"Where is the Captain?" George questioned.

"He's on th' Daggers' ship now! Waitin' fer th' signal t' attack!" the large pirate said excitedly, "'n th' Daggers don't suspect a thin'! Thanks t' ye 'n yer delicious feast!"

"Wait, so it's an ambush?" George asked.

"Aye! Now, go unpack in yer cabin. 'tis time t' fire th' cannons!" the large pirate pocketed the ring and all the other pirates cheered as they walked off.

As George obediently made his way across the deck to a door, he looked around again, and then, up at the starry sky.

And just for a brief moment, he thought he saw a green sparrow fly past.

* * *

><p>"They're going to ambush the Red Daggers!" Beast boy shrieked as he fell onto Raven's platform.<p>

It wobbled a bit but Raven managed to steady it again.

"Please! We need to go back!" Beast boy grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

Raven gritted her teeth and pushed him off. "Tell me what happened first." she demanded quietly.

Beast boy explained everything he saw in a rush.

"So, you're saying that George is one of the Skulls?" Raven said slowly.

"Yes! And I think he's always been! Raven, you heard what I said, the cannon's going to fire soon and if we don't warn them in time -"

"We will." Raven said firmly. "You go and warn the Red Daggers. I, will buy time."

"Are you sure -"

Raven gave him a look that shut him completely. Beast boy could tell that she was serious and that they had wasted enough time already. So Beast boy nodded and flew off as a peregrine falcon, for increased speed, and reached the other ship in only a matter of a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Raven scanned the ship for the cannons. Ah! There they were! Right at the side, and sure enough, some men were already standing there, holding up matches. When a pirate began to light up his matchstick, Raven doused the fire by shooting wisps of her black powers onto it. The pirate looked puzzled as he tried and tried to light the match again, only to be doused by a mysterious wisp of black.

Irritated, the pirate beside him pushed him aside and tried lighting his own matches. But again, his match was also doused by Raven's wisp of black. By the time the third pirate was trying, Raven was almost having fun, just flicking her powers onto their feeble fires over a distance. But it was so repetitive …

She swooped down, behind the men. "Wondering why you can't light your matches?"

"Who are ye?" the pirates spun around and glared, raising their weapons.

"Your worst nightmare." And with that, Raven sliced all three cannons in half with her powers.

_~Meanwhile~_

Beast boy was panting hard by the time he landed on the deck, no, fell onto the deck. His arms were tired after all that flapping and now they felt like a ton of concrete bricks. He could barely move, but he forced himself to drag himself all the way to the dinning room.

"Captain!" he stumbled through the door and to the surprised Captain. "You're being ambushed!" Beast boy grabbed the Captain's shirt and shook him.

Captain Hugh pushed him off and fixed him with a worried stare. The other confused pirates looked on, wondering what was happening.

"Wha' are ye natterin' about? We be jus' eatin' 'n thar ain't no ambush here!" Thomas burped loudly and everyone laughed.

"This isn't a joke! The Death Skulls are on this ship now! And they're going to ambush you any time -"

_CRASH!_

The door to the room fell open and so did the mouths of the pirates when they saw who was standing at the doorway …

It was the Captain of the Death Skulls with his men, raising their weapons and all prepared to kill.

"Ye know, though we didn' hear th' cannon fire, we decided that now's th' best time t' attack anyway. Aft all, we couldn't let ye Daggers be properly tipped off by _'im_." The Captain of the Death Skulls nodded towards Beast boy, who gulped, "Ye were natterin' too loud. We could hear every word. I wonder, how did ye get that information?"

Beast boy opened his mouth and closed it, looking like a goldfish.

"Geoffrey, wha' be th' meanin' o' this?" Captain Hugh growled, standing up.

"Hugh! 'tis nice t' see that ye be still alive! But I reckon 'twould be nicer still, t' see ye when ye be dead!" with that Captain Geoffrey of the Death Skulls charged towards him, swinging an axe.

The other pirates followed him and started brawling with the Dagger pirates.

The Daggers, being slightly drunk and taken by surprised, were obviously losing. Beast boy found himself pushed into the kitchen. No one took notice of him and though the door was closed, he could hear the yells, the foul language used and the breaking of various dinner plates.

He had to do something.

So Beast boy morphed into a gorilla and rushed out of the kitchen. He swung his arms everywhere, connecting with the heads of various Death Skulls. The pirates gasped, especially the Red Daggers. Was that actually the skinny little green guy a minute ago?

"Attack th' rogue monkey!" Captain Geoffrey commanded.

The pirates got over their shock and started to fight again. Now wasn't the time to question things, they can do that later.

_Monkey? _Beast boy fumed as he took away a nearby pirate's sword, he grasped it firmly, then took aim and threw it at Captain Geoffrey.

Unfortunately, he missed by a few inches when a Death Skull pulled his Captain aside. But, the Captain was distracted and Captain Hugh took that opportunity to deliver a blow to his head.

Beast boy turned his attention back to the Death Skulls. They were looking really angry that he had tried to kill their Captain. But now was no time to be afraid, Beast boy attacked with all his might.

He managed to dodge most of the blows, but some cuts and scratches still made it to his arm. Very soon, Beast boy became very bruised and very battered.

As he fought, he thought about Raven and hoped she was doing better than he is now.

* * *

><p>She left the three unconscious pirates on the deck. It won't be long until the rest notice the cannon hadn't sounded and came out to investigate. Raven had only three minutes at the most.<p>

Raven closed her eyes and sank beneath the deck of the ship and melted through walls, she concentrated, saying the three words, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._" over and over again, but quietly, almost like a whisper. Then, she sensed her target was nearby, very close in fact.

He may even be above her.

Raven rose out of the wooden floor and opened her eyes. She found herself in a small cabin, and there, right in front of her, was _him._

"Hello George." She said quietly.

George jumped, he had not expected to hear her voice ever again! He shook his head, he must be imagining things. But slowly, very slowly, he turned around, hardly daring to look. Then, he found himself, only about two metres from Raven!

"H, h, how … did y, you get h, h, here?" George asked, trembling.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask questions?" Raven lifted an eyebrow.

George could only stare.

"You betrayed the Red Daggers you know." It wasn't a question.

Suddenly George laughed, "I never betrayed them! I was a Death Skull long ago!"

But Raven didn't seem surprised by this. Beast boy had already told her about his suspicious, and George only confirmed it. This was nothing new.

"But they trusted you." Raven stated coldly.

"The Red Daggers are fools!" George laughed again, "Their Captain's a lovesick, pathetic, blind individual. It was almost to easy to take it!"

"Why?"

"We wouldn't want to be lost forever, buried under the sea would you? The Death Skulls are ambushing the Daggers tonight, they're going to sink their ship with their cannons once they've killed everyone on board!" George sneered.

"That won't happen." Raven shook her head and took a step towards George.

George's eyes flickered to her feet. He had noticed that she was coming closer to him. It was so strange, Raven had this … _effect _on him. There should be no reason why he should fear her. His stomach knotted and he took a step backwards, only to crash onto his dresser.

"You have every right to fear me," Raven's eyes became white, "Give me the ring, or this will be your last night on Earth."

Then, the door to George's cabin was flung open and a pirate poked his head in, "George, we've found three dead pirates, thar might be an -" the pirate trailed off as he stared at Raven.

"Intruder? That'll be me." Raven directed a spinning orb of black to the pirate and he fell back against the wall with a crash.

"Now, the ring."

George hurled a dagger at Raven, she dodged but then, as she jumped over, she gave George enough time to run up to her and kick her in the knee. Raven dropped to the floor and rolled over as George tried to pierce her head with a sword.

She aimed a swift kick at George's red, angry face and he stumbled back. She then blasted him with another spinning orb of black. That was when two other pirates rushed in the cabin.

"Thar! Th' intruder! We've found her!" a pirate cried. Raven wrapped her black powers over his mouth tightly, then with a flick of her risk, his head connected with the side of the wall and he blacked out.

But it was too late, the others have already the heard the cry and was rushing down to the cabin. Soon, Raven found that she was surrounded by many pirates. Then, she spotted George, hurrying away out of the door.

She changed her mind from staying to fight to catching George. Raven disappeared below the floors again while the pirates gasped.

Raven could hear footsteps, quick running footsteps above her, that was surely George. Probably trying to escape. She shot up in front of George, stopping him in his tracks as he skidded to a halt.

"How do you do that? How can you keep finding me?" George panted hard. He's never been able to understand. She keeps locating George, they kept bumping into each other, it was as if she were a shadow.

"My powers." Raven said, "I'm giving one last chance. The ring, or _else._"

George shook his head, he didn't know whether he was doing that because he didn't understand Raven had powers or because he didn't want to give the ring to her.

But he did understand that he wanted to get rid of her, he _needed _to get rid of her. So George took out that black, silk pouch from the pocket with trembling hands. He held it up, in front of his face.

"You want the ring?" he asked.

Raven's face remained, stony, expressionless.

"Then, you can have it!"

Then George flung the pouch away, towards the vast, black ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does this chapter make sense? It was really hard to write it and the first half may sound forced as I had a little writer's block then. Well, the next chapter's coming up soon! It may be the final chapter of the 1500s! Yay!**


	12. Capture

**CHAPTER 12: CAPTURE**

* * *

><p>Cyborg found himself in the Mayor's office again. It was in pitch-black darkness and Cyborg could hardly see anything when he entered it after being summoned by the police. But when he shone a torch from his arm, he could see that the mayor was seated at the table, waving him over.<p>

Cyborg sighed, here it goes _again._

"Do you care to explain this blackout, Cyborg?" the Mayor asked wearily.

"I'm sorry, man, but the Titans are in trouble!" Cyborg explained for the hundredth time, "I need to bring them back from the past!"

"With a Time-machine …" the mayor said doubtfully.

"With a Time-machine." Cyborg confirmed, also sounding tired.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you continue this, the citizens of Jump City are complaining about the shortage of power. This is about the third time it's happened this week."

Cyborg would tear out his hair in frustration, but since he had none, he settled for raising his voice, "Sir, four major superheroes of this city are in danger, are you saying that the citizens of Jump City do not want them back?"

The mayor was about to speak when the door burst open and a frantic policeman rushed in, "Mayor, the city's in danger. The Brain and Mallah broke out of jail and are just down the streets, terrorising drivers and taking away their cars!"

"For what?" Cyborg demanded.

"I don't know, but they are taking away all the cars' batteries to power up some kind of … machine."

Cyborg groaned, this cannot be good. "I'll be right back, mayor!" And then, he rushed out of the office to investigate.

He sincerely hoped he won't take long to be "right back".

* * *

><p>The fight had moved to the deck of the ship. And it was getting more violent by the minute. Beast boy winced as he plucked out an arrow from his back. Luckily, it didn't pierce through even though it still hurt.<p>

Then, from a gorilla, he morphed into the classic, a T-rex. He gave a loud roar. There, that should scare them.

But the pirates only looked taken aback, before gritting their teeth and accepting their new challenge. They began to stab Beast boy's feet with all sorts of sharp objects.

Then, there was a shout, "A ship be pullin' up next ter' us!"

Beast boy turned his head and sure enough, a huge ship was now anchoring beside their's. A long wooden ladder was thrown across to the deck and pirates from the other ship began to climb towards the deck.

He hoped they weren't more trouble.

"Th' Black Swords!" the skinny pirate beside him, kicked away a Death Skull and cried cheerfully.

"Are they going to kill us?" Beast boy turned human again and asked fearfully.

The skinny pirate chuckled, "They be our mateys!" Then, looking at Beast boy curiously, he asked, "Say, how do ye turn into all those animals?"

Beast boy shrugged, "It's just what I do."

The Black Swords were quickly informed of what was happening, and soon, the two pirate groups had teamed up to fight the Death Skulls. Suddenly, there was a familiar voice that stopped Beast boy right in his tracks.

"Beast boy!"

He froze, he knew her! Starfire! But where -

"Look out!" Another familiar voice! But it could not be -

_THUD!_

Jumping, Beast boy turned and saw a Death Skull fall, unconscious to his feet, his hands still raised, gripping an axe that was just about to sink into his head. As he fell, he revealed who was behind. And that he was holding up his silver staff, obviously the one who struck at the pirate and saved Beast boy's life.

It was Robin.

"Robin?" Beast boy stared, wide-eyed, then he shook his head and gave a very wide grin, "Robin!" he looked behind him and saw a certain Tamarian floating in the air, giggling.

"And Starfire!" Beast boy exclaimed. This was too good to be true. How did they get here? How did they find him? It was almost impossible!

Beast boy was about to open his mouth to ask when Robin cut him off quickly, "Good to see you Beast boy, but explanations can come later." he scanned the ground, "Looks like you're caught up in the middle of something."

Beast boy sighed, he had no idea.

"Where is … friend, Raven?" Starfire inquired, looking around worriedly, then dodging an arrow.

"Umm … it's a long story." Beast boy started, "She's on Death Skulls' ship."

"What?" Robin and Starfire cried, remembering their not-so-pleasant experience there.

Beast boy pointed towards the direction Raven went, "The ship is somewhere there. It's not very far away. Raven had to umm … pick up something."

Robin fixed Beast boy with a stern expression, "Beast boy, I need more elaboration."

"OK, OK. See, there was a traitor on our ship! And he had stolen something very important - a ring. The traitor belonged to the Death Skulls and Raven went there to retrieve the ring. Then, there was an ambush here. You have to get Raven for the full story, she figured everything out." Beast boy said in a rush.

Robin nodded and turned to Starfire, "Starfire, go and help Raven. Be careful. Don't blow her cover, if she has one. Stay low."

Starfire nodded, "And you, Robin?"

"I will stay here with Beast boy. We'll end this quickly."

Starfire nodded again, "Please, friends, also you must be safe."

Robin and Beast boy nodded and Starfire flew off quickly.

Beast boy crossed his fingers. He hoped Raven was alright. And he prayed Starfire would also be safe. There was no telling what could happen in enemy territory …

_~Meanwhile~_

The Brain, chuckled, it was almost done! He watched as car after car was being taken off the road by Mallah, before being chucked away, with the driver still screaming his or her head off inside.

_Just a few more. _He thought. It won't be long now.

Mallah nodded to the Brain. It was ready.

Then, the two spotted Cyborg running towards them, his right arm held out, his blaster at the ready.

"Stop whatever you are doing! It won't work!" Cyborg glared threateningly, his blaster already started to get charged up.

"Ah! Cyborg! How nice of you to drop by and witness my masterpiece!" The Brain said almost gleefully.

Cyborg looked around, there was nothing but a huge jam, terrified people running about on the pavements, crashed cars and the traffic lights. No machines, no robots, no nothing. The only people on the road right now, was only The Brain, Mallah and himself. Then, he realised, this could all very well be a trick.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"No, we're perfectly serious." The Brain said, "And now, behold, the Inter-Galactic Fourth-Dimensional Radiation Quantum Transporter Platinum VIXXLMXWLXVIIIIIIII!" he exclaimed, his robotic voice full of pride.

Mallah then held up something small and rectangular in his hand.

"Dude! That's a remote control!" Cyborg said in disbelief.

"No! That's the Inter-Galactic Fourth-Dimensional Radiation Quantum Transporter Platinum VIXXLMXWLXVIIIIIIII!" The Brain declared proudly.

Cyborg shook his head slowly, his expression skeptical and confused. Obviously, not getting it.

Finally, the Brain sighed, "Fine. It's a _modified _remote control we stole in Prison. We added a screen at the top and changed the numbers into letters."

"Ah …" Cyborg nodded.

The Brain suddenly gave out another loud cackle, "And we've punched in the words, 'Teen Titans' and turned the knob at the side to '120 000 000'!"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Cyborg started to panic.

"Well since you all obviously love traveling to the past so much, I'm intending to trap you all back in the Cretaceous period of the dinosaurs with my beloved Inter-Galactic Fourth-Dimensional Radiation Quantum Transporter Platinum VIXXLMXWLXVIIIIIIII!"

"You know, man, you should really shorten the name." said Cyborg thoughtfully.

"Enough fun and games! It's time to transport you all back 120 million years ago!" The Brain said angrily while Mallah pointed the remote control in Cyborg's direction, his fingers poised above a huge, red button.

"Not if I can help it!" Cyborg blasted The Brain away as fast as lightning, the onlookers barely even saw Cyborg shoot, only a flash off blue and The Brain falling back was observed.

"No!" Mallah dropped the remote and went after his master.

Cyborg hurried towards the remote and turned the knob thoughtfully. Maybe _this _could bring back Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and Raven! He started turning it anti-clockwise and the number of years started to reduce, 10 000 000, 5 000 000, 1 000 000, 10 000, 5 000 …

_WHAM! _

Cyborg was punched in the stomach and he stumbled back, dropping the remote, but someone else caught it - Mallah. He looked at the numbers and frowned, turning the knob clockwise.

Cyborg jumped on Mallah and the two started to wrestle for the remote control.

Finally, Cyborg, after sinking a fist into the gorilla's face, had possession of the remote. Laughing manically, he turned the knob. 5 000, 4 000, 3 000, 1 000, 900 …

* * *

><p>Starfire flew up the side of the ship, staying well away from the edge of the deck. She wondered what Raven was doing now.<p>

Then, astonishingly, something small and black flew out from the edge of the ship …

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

Raven's heart raced and she stretched out her hands and surrounded the ring with her powers. It stopped, and hovered midair. But suddenly, George grabbed her from behind, losing her concentration. The ring continued to drop and she struggled helplessly as she watched the ring fall and disappear as it flew over the edge of the ship, probably lost forever in the deep, murky blackness of the sea.

"Let go!" she almost screamed at George.

Then, other pirates rushed up from behind and tied up Raven's wrists together.

"Azarath Metrion -"

A gag was quickly put over her mouth. Raven wanted to choke, the taste of the dirty handkerchief wasn't pleasant at all. Then, the pirates tied up her legs.

Raven glared at George as she was being led away. George looked back unflinchingly.

"You have only yourself to blame for your meddling." he said.

Four other pirates immediately rushed up to assist the other five pirates who were trying to hold Raven down from flying …

Probably to strangle George.

Raven found herself being led down a flight of stairs to a cold, dingy dungeon. It was musty and had a rotting-smell about. The pirates were now debating whether she should be put in a cell or otherwise, finally, they decided on leaving her strapped to a wooden pole, to keep her down. There were two guards at the stairs and now, they were in charge of keeping an eye on her.

"Better start prayin', yer cur, tonight's goin' t' be yer last night!" The pirates chuckled and then left her, slamming the door shut with a bang.

She felt like thrashing herself. How could she have let this happen? Why was she so careless? Raven felt like she's let everyone down … so many were counting on her, Katherine, Captain Hugh, the whole of Red Daggers … Beast boy.

_Beast boy._

It brought sudden tears to her eyes when she realised she would never see his face again, or hear another bad joke, or even see another one of his crazy antics to get attention from girls. Raven blinked. This isn't normal. It's been so long since she's let her emotions almost surface. Where did all this come from anyway? Was she … getting soft?

No, she told herself. She's got to stay strong, the pirates simply must not see her vulnerable side. If she's going to die, she wanted to die as a noble person, a true Titan, and not some weakling bawling over some guy who's only managed to annoy and pester her for years.

Raven breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, she's got to clear her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Perhaps she could think of a way out.

Raven sighed, yeah, and perhaps, the ring could just probably spring up from the sea to her lap right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dear kind, readers. I'm terribly sorry about the lack of BB/Rae moments. I'll make it up to you after the next chapter. Promise. I'm trying to finish this real quick so the other chapters, I'll focus more on their relationship. So bear with me for a while. Just one more chapter to go. And I think, **_**that**_** will be the last chapter in the 1500s! I really cannot complete the whole thing today. It will have to be Chapter 13.**


	13. The Secret of the Ring

**CHAPTER 13: THE SECRET OF THE RING**

* * *

><p>Dozens and dozens of unconscious bodies covered the deck. The pale light from the East illuminated those bodies. It was dawn, at last. The night was over and the battle - won.<p>

Beast boy stood victorious amongst the sea of bodies. His face was weary, pale. Robin stood beside him, also looking very exhausted.

"This one battle practically equaled to five days of training …" Robin shook his head slowly, glad it was all over.

The Red Daggers, were looking especially happy, this was their first major battle with the Death Skulls and they had won it! A lot came to congratulate and praise Beast boy and Robin for their help. Beast boy, despite being tired, tattered and bruised all over, can't help but feel a sense of pride.

Then, from the distance, a small dot emerged, it appeared bigger and bigger as it came closer.

Beast boy squinted his eyes - It was Starfire! He nudged Robin and pointed. The other boy's face practically lit up when he saw who was coming back. Beast boy looked around Starfire, searching … for a certain Titan who was supposed to come back too.

"Robin!" Starfire flew into his arms and they hugged for a moment before letting go.

Robin had both hands on his shoulders, and seeing her dejected face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Raven?" Beast boy wanted to know.

"Oh, friends! You must believe when I say that I searched and searched! I searched above and below, but could not find dear friend, Raven! I was almost caught too!" Starfire looked as if she were on the verge of crying.

"You mean high and low, Star." Robin corrected gently, his hand making circles on Starfire's back.

Beast boy's stomach twisted into a knot. Why couldn't she find her? Was Raven in danger? Is she alright? Could she be … Beast boy gulped, dead?

"No! I'm sure Raven's still on the ship!" Beast boy said angrily.

The other two was shocked at his sudden outburst.

"I'm going to go to the ship, find her and bring her back! I'm not giving up hope. She's there, I know it!" Beast boy continued, and started to change into a sparrow.

"Beast boy! Wait!" Robin called.

Beast boy was about to take off, but decided he could just spare one second for his team leader.

"We're not going give up on Raven either." Robin looked at Starfire and she nodded, "We're coming with you."

Beast boy acknowledged with a chirp and fluttered off, with Starfire carrying Robin, flying close behind him.

Upon reaching the ship, they found out that no one was on the deck. Perhaps, the pirates were still sleeping. But they only have very little time, the sky was getting brighter and seagulls would soon appear, squawking loudly.

"Starfire, is there any one place that you didn't search?" Beast boy turned to her quickly.

Starfire shook her head. She now wore a face of deep thinking. Then, she said excitedly, "Yes! There may be one place! It is the … what do you humans call it? Dungrooms? Dungron?"

Robin's mind clicked as he flashed back to that windowless room, sleepy pirate, the staircase and the two guards. Of course! Starfire must be too afraid to search there from her last experience, either that, or she just sincerely forgot.

"The dungeons!" Robin cried.

"Shhhh!" Beast boy hushed him and looked around nervously, "OK, let's go then!"

But when the three were about to enter that windowless room, they heard footsteps coming from behind the door. Robin hid behind a barrel while Starfire flew up. Beast boy turned into a sparrow and flew to one of the ship's masts.

Then, the door burst open and out marched two bulky-framed pirates, dragging Raven behind! She was looking tired, pale and very beaten up. Beast boy choked a little, as he bristled with anger, how could they do this to her!

The pirates were dragging Raven about roughly, and half the time, she kept tripping over her own feet, only to be shoved up rudely by the pirates.

"Stand!" one of them ordered.

They were tugging on some ropes which were tied tightly around Raven's hands. She winced as they pulled, the ropes were cutting into her wrists.

It took all Beast boy's efforts to not jump out, turn into a T-Rex and chew the pirates to death.

The pirates took out another coil of rope, this one, they tied around Raven, wrapping her arms around her body, the remaining was used to tied her knees together. Then, she was thrown onto the wooden deck as one of the pirates banged a gong loudly.

Soon, pirates were shuffling out from every direction, rubbing their eyes and yawning at first, but quickly became excited when they saw Raven all tied up. When the last of all the pirates arrived, the bulky pirates called for silence.

"Good mornin' Skulls! Today, we shall celebrate th' death o' a spy!" One of them said loudly and everyone cheered enthusiastically. Beast boy scanned the pirates and found George amongst them! He was cheering too!

Beast boy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"So without further ado, we shall begin her execution, wit' th' classic, "Walk th' plank"!"

The other bulky pirate went out to the side of the ship and slid out a wooden board - the plank. Beast boy gulped, how could he save her now? He looked around for Robin, Robin's face was just as alarmed and worried, Starfire, floating above, was looking upset and confused.

None knew what to do.

So Beast boy could only watch in silence as the pirates hoisted Raven and put her on the plank. She wobbled, trying to find her balance, it wasn't easy, not with her arms wrapped around her and knees tied together.

Raven's face was expressionless, but Beast boy knew her well enough that that could very well be a mask. She could be hiding her fear, all her worries, only goodness knows what's running through her mind right now.

Then, George came up behind Raven. He was holding out a sword.

"Walk." he ordered quietly.

There was a brief flash of anger across Raven's face, but as soon as it came, it went away. Beast boy could tell that she probably wanted to murder him. Well, who didn't? He'd betrayed everyone after all.

Raven took a step forward shakily. She was finding hard to walk with her knees bound. Then, Beast boy realised that she was all tied up because she was meant to drown in the sea! His heart pumped faster at the thought, he needed to save her!

When Raven took another step forward, she was almost at the edge. Now, she looked a bit hesitant. Beast boy started to fly down. But no one noticed a green sparrow, all eyes were focused on the "spy".

George poked Raven with the tip of his sword and she stumbled forward, gasping. The pirates laughed and started calling her all sorts of rude names.

_Now _she was at the edge.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" the pirates chanted.

"You might as well." George said coldly as he nudged at Raven again with the tip of the sword.

Raven closed her eyes, then opened them again. A light breeze tousled her black-violet hair. She looked like a courageous war heroine, about to sacrifice herself for her people. Even when Raven's facing death, she looked calm, poised, dignified … brave.

Raven held out one foot forward and the pirates immediately hushed up, waiting in anticipation. Just when she was about to fall forward. Beast boy flew right in front of her eyes.

Raven's eyes widened, her mask no more, as surprise, recognition, flashed through her face. But it was too late, Beast boy had made her jump in surprise and she was losing her balance, she was falling!

She opened her mouth and gave a silent cry. Beast boy flew down quickly, morphed into a human as he did and just managed to catch her as they hit the water at the same time!

There was a huge splash as they both went under. Above, the ship erupted into applause, cheers.

Under the water, Beast boy grabbed onto Raven more tightly and swam upwards. As they resurfaced, both were gasping for air. Starfire flew down.

"Friends? You are alright?" she asked concerned.

Beast boy could only nodded.

They were both pulled into a rib-breaking hug. Finally, the Tamaranian released them and flew out of the water. That's when they heard thuds and surprised cries on the deck.

"It is Robin. He is doing the kicking of butts, I must assist." Starfire smiled and flew up once more, firing her powerful green star bolts.

Beast boy deftly untied Raven.

"Thank you." her voice sounded hoarse, as if it weren't used for a long time.

He didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but he pulled her in for a tight hug. He felt Raven tense, but then relax. And though she didn't hug back, surprisingly, she didn't push him away like he thought she would.

He stayed there for a moment without saying anything.

"Beast boy. I'm alright. You can let go now." Raven finally said gently.

A bit sheepishly, he released her, "I thought … you, you … I, I really thought that, we, we were n, never going to see you a, again!" Beast boy choked out.

Raven said firmly, "Now Beast boy … don't you dare cry."

"OK …" he sniffled but managed to hold back the tears.

"And if you're feeling better, I would like to wreak havoc on the Skulls, especially George."

Beast boy almost laughed. It was time for revenge.

Raven flew up and Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl. The pirates gasped as they saw him, they've never seen any animal quite that big. Beast boy didn't wait for them to react, she dived at them straight away and with a sweep of his powerful wings, he swept quite a number of them off the deck and into the ocean.

Raven finally found George in one corner. He was still holding that sword, looking around frantically for escape.

"Hello." Raven said.

"Y, you!" He stuttered, backing away and slashing the air with the sword.

Then, there was a cry of pain and a gleaming silver sword flew from the side. Raven caught it in her right and admired the blade, giving the sword a few test slashes.

"You tried to kill me." Stated Raven, advancing on George now.

"No, I will!" George swung his sword at her but Raven blocked it with her's.

Raven hit his sword away and aimed for his stomach. But George nimbly jumped back and immediately tried to deliver another blow to her head. Soon, they were engaged in a sword battle.

George lifted a barrel and threw it at Raven. As Raven jumped to the side, the tip of her sword was just in front of her nose! George came barreling down on her and Raven stumbled back.

Then, somehow, they found themselves to be fighting on the wooden plank.

"Care to take a swim?" George sneered.

"Already did that. I think it's your turn." Raven aimed her sword at George's side.

But he ducked and kicked at Raven with his legs. Raven managed to jump in time.

Finally, they found themselves with their swords against each other. Each side was pushing, trying to overcome the other opponent and at the same time, maintain their balance on the thin wooden plank.

"You can't win!" George panted, and then pushed harder.

Raven felt her feet moving … towards the edge! Yes, she could swim, but soon, the sea will be swarming with sharks, which were drawn to the presence of blood in the ocean, by the other dead pirates.

"We'll see about that!" she circled her sword around George's, still maintaining the contact with his sword, and finally managed to make him drop it! Raven wasted not time and kicked it. George watched in horror as his weapon fell into the depths of the ocean.

Raven aimed a swift kick to his face and he stumbled, howling in pain. Finally, he lost his balance and fell head first into the waters!

Victorious, Raven climbed back up to the deck to see most of the Skulls there evacuating, escaping on tiny wooden boats.

"Let them be." Robin stopped Beast boy from coming after them.

Beast boy grunted his disapproval but nodded his head.

Starfire landed on the deck with a beaming smile. "Glorious! We have won!"

Raven sighed sadly, "No. The ring is lost. George threw it into the sea."

"Ring?" Robin asked.

"It was in a black silk pouch. That was our mission. We were supposed to get it back to Captain Hugh." Beast boy said, his own voice sounded disappointed. They had failed what they were supposed to do.

Poor Katherine! They had promised her, but they let her down! And now, the ring was lost forever.

"Friends?" Starfire spoke up unsurely, "Do you mean _this _black, silk pouch?"

Then, she held up in her hands, what George had supposedly managed to bury into the sea.

"No!" Beast boy gasped, "Dude! You just saved the ring!"

"I saw a dark object fly out when I was concealing myself at the side of the ship. I was curious and so, caught it in my hands. I never thought it would be of great importance." Starfire explained.

"But what's this all about?" Robin asked, looking back and forth between Beast boy, Raven and Starfire.

Raven wanted to laugh, it was seldom to see their team leader, the Boy Wonder, look so clueless.

"Come. We'll tell you on the way back."

* * *

><p>"Ye couldn't 'ave done a greater job!"<p>

Katherine, was beaming when Raven and the rest went down to the secret room and showed her the ring. It was truly a marvelous thing, the diamond was blood-red in colour, and it could almost be mistaken for a ruby, but it had that sparkle and cut of a diamond. Also, if you peered closely, you could see flecks of black inside the jewel. The ring itself, was pure gold, with silver lines intertwining around each other, twisting around the ring.

But the best thing about it, was that it was on Captain Hugh's finger.

He had tears in his eyes when Beast boy gave the ring to Katherine who helped put it onto his finger. The two, human and ghost looked at each other deeply, sharing the same memory of their wedding day and all the other times they've spent together.

Robin and Starfire were briefed thoroughly about everything, the story of George and the Captain and his wife. And despite being told to expect Katherine in ghost-form, they still looked rather taken aback at being in front of the presence of a ghost.

It had also taken a lot of explaining to Captain Hugh about how Raven had solved this whole mystery out. Details were given and though Beast boy and Katherine helped, Raven felt drained after all the explaining. But it was worth it, the look on his face when Raven led him down here and saw Katherine standing before him … it was thoroughly worth it.

"I must thank ye fer bringin' me peace. But I 'ave t' go, now that dear Hugh has his rin', I can cross o'er. But thar be one thin' that Hugh 'n I would mighty much like ye t' see afore I go." Katherine looked at Hugh and they smiled.

"Follow me." Captain Hugh gestured with his hand and led them all up onto the deck and into the dining room. The pirates seated there, resting after their battle looked shocked as they stared at Katherine, their Captain, his ring, Raven, Beast boy, Robin and Starfire. But they did not question, sensing something important was going on. They let them pass without a word.

Captain Hugh led them into the kitchen, and then opened the door at the side.

Was this George's room? Raven could not wait to see what was inside.

It was dark and very small. There was simple furniture about and everything was very neat. Everything looked very ordinary, very in place. But then, Captain Hugh crossed the room and lifted a worn carpet off the floor, throwing it to the side, he revealed a secret trap door!

"This was George's cabin. I reckon he found this trapdoor'n led 'im t' try 'n find th' ring, fer th' keyhole only fits th' diamond on our rings. Then, he must 'ave passed on th' information t' th' Skulls 'n led them t' ambush us while he finds me ring 'n escape. Comin' back t' our ship later, aft we've marooned it 'cause o' th' ambush, t' unlock this door." Captain Hugh explained.

Raven nodded, now, it made perfect sense.

"But pray, do tell what secret the trapdoor reveals?" Starfire pleaded.

"Is it pirate treasure?" Beast boy rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Katherine gave a merry laugh, "See fer yourselves."

Captain Hugh slipped the ring off his finger and pressed the diamond down on the oddly shaped keyhole. And sure enough, it fits perfectly! There was a click and the trapdoor popped up a few inches. Captain Hugh took back the ring and slipped it on again, then, he lifted the trapdoor fully.

The couple stood back and let the Titans enter. Each gasped as they saw what was ahead.

Memories. Paintings and paintings of Captain Hugh and Katherine's childhood. Portraits of them as a child, as teenagers, as young adults. Various old notebooks used by them were also found on wooden shelves. Diaries were on another. Journals of them and their married life were placed on a wooden table. Lanterns hung on the wall were lit by Starfire, and an orange glow bathed the room in its warmth.

It told the story of the life of Captain Hugh and Katherine. They were childhood friends whose parents were fishermen, so when they grew up, they had became fishermen too. Both loved the sea and would spend hours fishing together. One day, there was a bandit raid on their village and Captain Hugh and Katherine escaped on their boats. They went from village to village, finally earning enough to build a ship, this ship. From that day on, they gathered many friends from various villages and helped stranded people on islands. These people became their crew, and the Red Daggers were formed.

Each Titan was touched by all this. Memories and accounts, made purely by the love they had for one another, and the wish to preserve their days together.

There was no gold, no jewels or silver, but this room was priceless and worth more than everyone's gold in the world put together.

When they came out, Katherine looked as if she was starting to fade.

"Thank all o' ye, fer bringin' me 'n Hugh peace." she smiled, before disappearing altogether.

The next day, Captain Hugh sailed his ship to a nearby village to stock up supplies. He was in a good mood and was even whistling merrily. But when the Titans say they must go, he looked crestfallen.

Nevertheless, Raven comforted him and said it was for the best. Finally, after much persuasion, Captain Hugh gave them five bags of gold with some food supplies. When he bid them farewell, Beast boy promised they'll never forget him, Katherine and the Red Daggers.

And no one thought they ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 13 done! How was it? It really took me a long time, but I thought it was worth it! I think, my best chapter yet! Oh, and by the way, please don't go, this isn't the end of the story, yes, there's more to come! If there's any suggestions, keep them rollin' in!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	14. Thoughts and Emotions

**CHAPTER 14: THOUGHTS AND EMOTIONS**

* * *

><p>Beast boy sniffled as they walked down the village on a worn, beaten dirt road, stopping occasionally at various shops to buy food. It was hard saying goodbye to the Red Daggers. But he knew it was, as Raven said for the best, it's one thing to do a good thing, but another, to change history forever. He hoped that their actions here had helped, but not that significant to alter history. It would be chaos if that happened, the future will all be thrown off balance.<p>

Speaking of the future, Beast boy wondered, were they _ever _going to go home? Or were they doomed to stay in the past forever, stuck in the middle of Time?

Though, he must admit, the past was certainly very interesting, it was a nice break from fighting the same lame bad guys everyday.

Still, he wanted to go home, and though he'll never admit it to anyone, he missed Cyborg. He hoped he hasn't beaten his high score in that new game they just bought, "Attack of the Zombies II".

He wondered what he was doing now.

* * *

><p>"RRAAAAAH!" Mallah came down hard from behind him.<p>

Cyborg stumbled under Mallah's weight. He tried to get him off his back by swinging himself around. But it was easier said than done, if you've had a gorilla on your back, thumping your head with its large fists, you would know it was no easy feat, knocking it off.

But Cyborg managed, Mallah lost his grip and fell back. Cyborg aimed his blaster at him, then, he fired. Unfortunately, Mallah leapt out of the way, lifted an empty car and threw it towards the robotic man.

Cyborg blast it into bits, then dodged when Mallah came out of nowhere from all the dust and debris and aimed a kick. Cyborg grabbed the gorilla's arm as he tried to punch and swung him above his head, gaining the momentum, and then threw him to the wall of a building with all his might. The building walls cracked a little at the impact and Mallah groaned.

Cyborg looked around frantically, where was that remote now? He kicked away metal bits of the car on the road, searching for something rectangular with knobs sticking out of it. Finally, he located it, just a mere few metres away.

Sprinting, he picked it up to check whether it was broken. No, it hasn't. That thing sure was hardy. He now turned the knob faster, Mallah could be on him any moment now.

700, 600, 500 years back …

400, 300, 200 …

100, 50, 30 …

Then suddenly, a mechanical arm snatched the remote away! Cyborg was shocked, how was that possible? Wasn't he the only robotic man in Jump City? Looking around, he saw The Brain emerging from the dust, holding his device proudly.

_I should have known. _Cyborg thought, well, just another enemy to defeat. Nothing to it. He heated up his blaster again and took aim.

_BOOM!_

He fired, but to his surprise, his blue blast was deflected! When it was about to hit the Brain, some white-ish, blue-ish sphere was activitated around him and his blast just bounced off! It came straight at Cyborg and he ducked, almost a second before it hit his own face!

The Brain cackled evilly, "I have activated my force field! Your attacks are useless against me!"

Cyborg racked his brains for a solution to the problem. The Brain was now turning the knob the other way round, making the numbers increase. Cyborg revised what he knew about force fields. They were made of energy, electricity really. Positive electricity. He looked above him - Telephone wires, with a high amount of electrons flowing through.

Grinning, he lifted a huge metal piece of the leftovers of the blasted car and moved back a few metres. Concentrating hard, he used as much strength as he could and threw the heavy metal piece towards the wires. They snapped, and came crashing down with the car.

Cyborg threw off the car and grabbed the snapped wires. Sparks were seen now. Without much thought, he aimed the wires right at the Brain. The force field was activated but the wires weren't thrown back, they were stuck to the field and with electricity flowing through them, the negative and positive interacted and the force field was thrown off balance.

With a burst of electricity, The Brain was thrown back, shorted out. Cyborg ran towards the remote.

But at the same time, a frightened little girl of about 5, hiding from behind a trash bin, jumped out when The Brain hit a wall of the building beside her. Squealing, she ran out, towards Cyborg for protection.

Cyborg waved his hands out in front, gesturing for her to go back, but she didn't.

"No!" he shouted loudly.

The girl seemed to have heard this time but it was too late, as that was exactly the moment when she stepped on the remote on the ground.

Right on the red button that read, "GO"

The world started to tilt, then began to spin. Faster and faster, until all that Cyborg saw in front of him, was a dizzy blur. Then, he himself began to spin, everything was spiraling out of control now.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not entirely sure if he could keep down that six slices of pizza he had just eaten. Finally, the spinning slowed, and stopped. Cyborg felt himself hit something soft.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he had landed, face-down, on a tuft of grass. He opened his mouth to moan, but then, another had already sounded, just beside him! Surprised, Cyborg shifted his head a little and saw something green … As his vision gradually focused, he regconised what, or who that was.

"Beast boy?" he murmured in disbelief, then trying to sit up.

Looking around, he saw that Robin, Starfire, and even Raven was here! Then, he realised, they must be in another time and place … again. Well at least it wasn't 120 million years ago, that's for sure. Cyborg didn't think the Brain had held the remote long enough to turn the knob that far back.

Raven was the first to recover completely. She was now standing up, though a bit shakily, brushing dirt and grass off her clothes. Robin was second, and was now helping Starfire to her feet. Cyborg came up third, and Beast boy … well, he didn't look as if he _could _stand.

"It appears that we have been transported through the fourth-dimension once more." Starfire commented as she looked around her.

Robin and Cyborg looked quizzically at Raven.

"Time." Raven explained, "The fourth-dimension is Time."

"Dudes! How did this happen?" Beast boy wailed. Apparently, he has recovered enough to sit and complain.

Cyborg recounted what has happened in Jump City, up to the point where the girl accidentally stepped on the remote.

Everybody heaved a sigh in unison. Were they _ever _going to get home?

"Did The Brain give us a location?" Robin wanted to know.

Cyborg shook his head, "Only numbers."

"So we could be anywhere?" Beast boy's voice was becoming shrill, then he winced.

Raven looked at Beast boy. He was holding his right shoulder blade.

"You're injured." it wasn't a question.

"I was better." Beast boy said, "It didn't hurt that much when we were fighting with the Skulls on the Daggers' ship. And it didn't hurt a lot when we were on the Skulls'."

"Maybe when you're an animal, it won't hurt a lot. Because you may have thicker skin then." Raven said logically.

Robin sighed. They need new clothes to blend in, were lost, and with an injured teammate. Things weren't looking exactly sunny.

"Raven, do you know where we are?" he asked.

Raven surveyed their surrounding carefully. They were standing in the middle of a field of grass with a forest behind. Not very far away, were farmlands. With corn crops and potato crops growing out of the soils. The houses, were more like cottages and looked like they were from a fairytale book. Finally, she said, "It looks like Britain, or England, in it's middle ages."

Since it was still daytime, they decided to wait until nightfall to find some clothes. Everyone decided Robin should go, since Beast boy is down, turning into even a rabbit was painful, and since Raven was needed to heal him, so Robin was voted to be the most sneaky. The group walked into the forest for shelter. Cyborg agreed to find some food while Robin and Starfire went off to look for anything that they can built a shelter from.

That leaves Raven and Beast boy.

Raven sat him down on a log. "You should have told me about this before the injury became worse. When did this happen?" She questioned.

"Some pirate lodged an arrow into my back during the ambush." Beast boy said.

Raven surveyed the damage. The wound wasn't exactly deep, but since Beast boy didn't receive any treatment earlier, the cut was looking quite bad, with flakes of dried blood everywhere and Raven was sure, with some infection.

Grimacing a little, she looked away and took several deep breaths. Finally, when she's composed herself enough, she told Beast boy to remove his shirt. But she found out she was the one doing most of the work, since he's incapable of moving his right arm above shoulder level.

When that was done, she started to heal his back. Beast boy winced as her magic touched his skin, but soon relaxed. Suddenly, Raven was angry. How could he have been so careless and forgetful? Doesn't he know that a wound like this could cause death if there was any blood poisoning?

"You should have come to me earlier." Raven growled.

"What? But I thought -"

"You could die! There's already some infection, do you want to turn it into blood poisoning?" Raven fumed.

"No … is it that serious?" Beast boy asked, fear now imminent in his voice. Then he winced again, Raven was applying too much pressure onto his back.

Raven again, took several breaths to calm herself. She mustn't let her emotions get in the way, she lessened the pressure and he visibly relaxed once again. Finally, after another minute or two of silence, Robin and Starfire returned with wood and branches and big leaves. Raven quietly told Beast boy to rest and then she left to help Robin and Starfire in building some sort of tent.

When night came, everyone finished their dinner (well, it wasn't much of a dinner. Just some nuts, and berries), Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg prepared to sleep. Robin got ready to leave.

"I'll be back with everyone's clothes." He promised, then went off.

Raven sat down on the log and watched the fire they built burn. She then added more dried pine cones to feed the fire. She watched the flames leap and listened to the crackling noises they made as they licked the pine cones greedily.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Raven jumped as she was wrenched back into reality. Turning around, she saw Beast boy emerge from the makeshift tent.

Raven ignored him and turned around again. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer, it had been a tiring day, the last thing she needed was a conversation with Beast boy. Somehow, just recently, every time she talked to him, some emotion in her would get evoked. It was strange and it only happened with him.

She decided then, she would not speak. Perhaps, he'd go away.

Unfortunately, Beast boy obviously couldn't read body language and chose to sit himself right beside her.

"I'm feeling better, thanks to your healing." Beast boy said gratefully. Raven just nodded.

Beast boy searched her face. Again, it was a mask. He hated that, though he did understand why keeping her emotions under control for her is a must. But he's always thought that if she connects with them, embraces them and acknowledge that they are real, at the same time keeping them under control, she'd had a better understanding of her powers and abilities.

Beast boy was silent for a moment, pondering. She seemed to be absentmindedly throwing small twigs into the fire. Was she angry at him? Then, he remembered when she was healing him in the afternoon, she sounded upset.

"Raven, are you angry?" Beast boy asked.

He saw her hesitate, then shake her head.

"You sounded upset this afternoon." he pressed, "Is something wrong?"

Finally, a sigh escaped from the girl's lips. "I'm just worried … I guess … a little."

Beast boy was stunned, "About me?"

Raven looked at him, "I hate you. But I don't want you to … I don't know, die or something."

Beast boy knew that this could possibly be the nicest thing she's ever said to him in his entire life. Somehow, his heart felt lighter that Raven did care!

"That means a lot to me, Raven." Beast boy said, smiling widely.

Raven blushed. Surprised at herself, she stood up quickly and lifted her hood up to hide the red. She chided herself silently for even opening her mouth. Didn't she remind herself earlier that she would not speak to him? Why does this keep happening? She made a mental note to meditate as soon as possible.

"I'm going to get some rest." she said hastily and started to walk away, towards the trees. There was no way she's going into that tent, not when Beast boy was also going to sleep inside. Besides, Starfire and Cyborg were also sleeping in their, she honestly didn't think she could cope with having to share a small tuft of grass for sleeping with three other people.

At least, in the treetops, she could meditate with peace. No one would find her up there.

"Goodnight Raven." Beast boy called.

Raven stopped unexpectedly. She needed to fly up, _now_, but somehow, her feet stayed rooted to the ground. She didn't want to, but somehow, she felt guilty if she didn't …

"Goodnight." she answered softly, then shot up.

Beast boy gaped, she really didn't expect a reply. Frowning, he went back to the tent, looking back at what had just happened and thought hard … Which is probably something he hasn't done since he was born.

But she was Raven after all, and for some reason, with her around, she was making him feel and think differently.

Beast boy shook his head and dismissed the idea. It's probably just the exhaustion from intensive time-traveling.

And then, as soon as he laid his head down on the grass, Beast boy fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, my good people, from chapter 14 onwards will be dedicated to BB and Rae's relationship, as I promised. Oh and are my chapters too short? Too long? Just right? I'm keeping it to 2500 words max but if you feel I should add on/cut down, feel free to tell me.**

**And OMG! THANK YOU for all the reviews! You guys are really giving me the inspiration to write! *tearing***


	15. Rumour Has It

**CHAPTER 15: RUMOUR HAS IT …**

* * *

><p>Raven managed to meditate all the way until dawn. When the first rays of light hit her, she very calmly uncrossed her legs and flew down. Even though she hadn't slept the entirely night, she felt rested after meditating.<p>

When she landed on the ground, she found a dark blue bundle at her feet. Lifting it up, she found out that it was actually a dress! It was a common, villager's dress. It looked worn and was a faded blue colour. The dress was split down at the front in the form of a "V" to reveal white cloth behind the blue.

Raven appreciated that Robin had gotten her a dress of her favourite colour - blue, although how he knew that she was on the treetops and therefore left the dress below, puzzled her. Or maybe it was because she was chanting too loudly, sometimes, she chanted, not only to find peace, but to also block out all other sounds. So it was possible that she didn't hear Robin return because of that.

Raven donned on the dress and found that the sleeves of the dress covered her elbows nicely with a small white ribbon at the end. The hem of the skirt ended below her ankle bone. Raven adjusted her dress so it covered her feet, in these days, it wasn't appropriate to show a young lady's feet or any part of her legs.

She walked a few steps and smiled. This was the perfect fit, and though she had probably never worn anything more girlier in her life, Raven couldn't be more happy to blend in. If she walked out into the village with her leotard, she was sure she'd be captured and punished for dressing in inappropriate attire.

Raven busied herself by finding a water source. She went downhill and finally found a clean spring with fresh water. It was surrounded by tall trees and dense foliage. Perfect.

Stripping, she submerged herself in the water and sighed. It was a long time since she's had a bath. Raven figured she could stay here for a while, the Titans are still probably asleep, it wasn't even that light yet.

Then, after another half an hour, she decided she was clean enough. Stepping out of the water, she found her cloak and wiped herself down with that. She slipped on her dress and was just pulling her left arm through the sleeve when there was rusting from some bushes in front of her.

Raven paused, could it be an animal? Some wild squirrel or mouse, perhaps. But then the rustling got louder and louder, it was then obvious it wasn't a small animal.

And then, suddenly, out fell Beast boy! Raven almost snorted, so it _was _an animal after all! But that's when she realised she had yet to dress properly.

Very hastily, she pulled her other arm through and when Beast boy stood, she was done, but only just. Raven was still adjusting the squarish neckline.

Beast boy was grumbling about how he hated forests and their stupid thick leaves when he noticed Raven's hair still wet, and adjusting the neckline of her dress. He blushed, slapped both hands over his eyes and backed away fast, murmuring "Sorry" over and over again.

And because he couldn't see, he fell right into that clump of bushes he just fell out from! Raven rolled her eyes and went over to him. She grabbed his elbow, not very lightly, and yanked him up.

Beast boy stumbled a little on his feet.

"Open your eyes." Raven said monotonously.

Beast boy did, but very slowly. When he saw that Raven wasn't angry and fully dressed, he relaxed. "Raven …" he began nervously, "I … I was just … uh …" he held up a bundle of clothes, obviously the ones Robin had brought him.

"Why not change back at camp?" Raven asked, "Are the others up yet?"

"Well … no. I just … uh … I noticed I was starting to smell a little …"

Raven stepped back quickly, "The water's all yours." And then, picking up her leotard and cloak, she walked away.

On the way back, Raven picked some clumps of edible berries and wrapped them with her black energy so they were floating and she could easily transport them. They weren't much as she was sure they could be found quite commonly around her, but perhaps, she could sell them off for a few pennies and perhaps, with some luck, get a loaf of bread.

When she returned, Cyborg was awake, all dressed up in 18th century wear with long sleeves and big boots to hide his mechanical components. He was also wearing a large hat that shadowed half of his face in darkness.

Raven explained she was going to go for a little walk and fresh air. Cyborg nodded and waved her away.

So Raven started heading towards the village, the berries were now wrapped up with white cloth that she found on the ground along the way. It was very recently dropped because it was still white. Raven couldn't possibly just march in with the berries floating behind her, in ten seconds, she'd be caught and most likely burned or drowned for practicing witchcraft.

At the village, she found some sort of black market there and began to trade with an old man hobbling down the busy streets. She asked for some fourthings but the man, after seeing the berries, generously gave her a few pennies instead, thanked her, and then hobbled away. He must have a craving for berries … Raven thought.

That few pennies turned out to be enough for two loaves of bread. Well, it was after some persuation and a few smiles, but she had them at last. Thankfully, it was still hot, the only downside was that one was a bit burnt on the side, but it was still better than nothing.

She was about to return when a trumpet blared loudly. Then, there was the "Clip Clop!" sound of horse hooves nearing. The villagers cleared on either side of the streets to let a white horse through. The rider looked to be a well-dressed man in his forties.

Finally, he pulled the horse to a stop and called out, "Hear ye! Hear ye!"

Everyone crowded and gathered round the horse, wondering, and curious to find out what this was all about. Clearing his throat, the man pulled out a roll of parchment, from which he began to unroll and read from.

"From the Royal Court of England, on the 16, 17, 18 May, 1701, we shall celebrate His Royal Highness, Prince Alexander the second's eighteenth birthday, when he will finally be of marrying age! His Royal Highness has been most kind to request all eligible ladies from the land, not older than he is, to attend his grand birthday masquerade balls! There will be three of them. Prince Alexander shall pick his bride and marry her a week after. Young gentlemen are also required to be present, so let all of you prepare!"

Finally, with a swish of his cloak, the man galloped off. The villagers moved aside hastily to keep from being trampled on. Then, murmuring and whispers broke out.

"I hear that there may be an assassination!" says a young girl of about seventeen beside Raven, "I fear it may be wise to not go!"

"Indeed, Princess Anne did not die in a most pleasant way! And the cost of a decent gown is so dear nowadays! It is hardly possible to afford one!" exclaimed another girl.

Raven looked around and saw that the villagers too, kept talking about one thing: An assassination. Curious, she cut into the two girls' conversation.

"Pray, do tell, what is this assassination? My family and I have only moved here not a day ago." Raven said.

"Princess Anne, Prince Alexander's sister have recently been assassinated! It was poison, but not a soul alive knows who murdered her! We fear that the Royal Family is in great danger!" the first girl was happy to talk while the second one nodded solemnly.

Then, the second girl added, "The first ball is in five days. You can still change your mind about going."

Raven thanked the girls and hurried back to the forest. Boy, did she have lots to tell!

* * *

><p>The Titans listened, wide-eyed as Raven told her tale. It was shocking to know that the kingdom might be in danger of losing its Royal family! And all of them felt that they had to do something about it. After all, it doesn't mean that if they travel back to the past, they can stop being superheroes, right?<p>

"But friends, how are we going to attend the ball without any fitting garments?" Starfire asked, "I feel that we need something more elaborate, am I right or left?"

"You are right." Raven nodded, "But this still doesn't solve how we're going to find the proper clothes."

Suddenly, Cyborg spoke up, "Wait, hold on, I thought we were supposed to by finding ways to return home, I didn't expect this to become some sort of mission!"

"But they need our help, we can't just let the Royal family of England get assassinated right under our noses." Robin insisted.

So it was decided, everyone was to stay here. Robin said to give him a day to think up a plan. Knowing their leader, it was probably some sort of sneaky-spy sort of mission. Because since they didn't have the right clothes to blend in, the only option left was hide in the shadows and spy on every guest coming in into the masquerade ball.

Raven decided to take another walk in the village. Maybe she could find some information regarding the Royal family and its enemies. And perhaps, she could learn more about Princess Anne's death, this could be a clue on the assassin's murder patterns.

Then, when she was about to go, someone called her name.

Turning around, she saw Beast boy run up to her, "Raven! Let me go with you!"

Raven frowned, why was he so eager?

"Starfire's trying to get me to eat some weird mixture she's made out of berries, mud, and goodness knows what else! She seems convinced that it will bring us good luck!" Beast boy's eyes scanned the surroundings wildly, "You have to help me escape!"

Raven nodded, understanding him completely. Starfire's always so kind and full of joy, but she never seems to get the hints the Titans keep dropping when she makes one of her Tamaranian dishes.

So along the way, Raven told Beast boy about what she was planning to do, and he agreed to also keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Then, suddenly, Raven ran out of things to say. As they walked past fields and meadows, Raven became strangely aware of Beast boy beside her, matching her footsteps as he walked. He was humming some sort of merry tune while he looked around.

Merry tunes weren't always favourites of Raven but she did hate to burst his bubble. Besides, it was a fine day. Not too hot or cool, and a gentle breeze was about. Beast boy can't help but feel happy.

Then, out of the blue, Raven felt happy. And oddly, she found herself wanting to sing Beast boy's tune. A strange feeling of comfort washed over her as she softly hummed it under her breath. It was nice to have a friend beside you, sometimes, it was better than being alone.

But lately, Raven felt that she preferred Beast boy's company more than anyone else's in the team. Most oddly enough, a tiny smile crept across her face. For some reason, Beast boy made her happy.

Reaching the village, Raven spotted a tailor's shop with dresses and shirts hung up at the windows. Her mind snapped back to work again, she wanted to know just how much a gown costs. Perhaps, if the Titans sell a few things, they may be able to afford some clothes for the masquerade ball! Then they won't have to hide and spy, they'll be undercover!

Raven told this to Beast boy and he nodded, agreeing. So the two went to check out the shop. Raven raised a fist and knocked on the door gently before opening it and then slipping inside.

It was dark and the air smelled slightly musty. It also appeared to be empty. Feeling a bit uneasy about the eerie silence, Raven and Beast boy turned to go.

But as they did, they came face to face with an old woman! Beast boy yelped while Raven stepped back quickly.

"Hello, dears." the old woman smiled kindly.

The woman looked about seventy. She was slightly plump, and hunched back. She was dressed in a simple brown dress with a white apron and a faded purple shawl draped around her shoulders. On her right hand, was a wooden walking stick. Her hair was silvery-grey and pulled back neatly into a bun.

Raven composed herself and so did Beast boy, when he saw that she was just a kind, harmless old woman.

"Is there something you wish to buy?" the old woman prompted.

"Uh …" Beast boy started, "we want to know the cost of a suit and gown."

"Ah yes, the price of the clothes." The old woman chuckled, "I don't suppose you young people are attending Prince Alexander's ball?"

Raven and Beast boy exchanged glances, then, slowly nodded.

The old woman closed her eyes for a moment, then, her eyelids fluttered open again. Then, turning to Beast boy, she said, "Young lad, do an old lady like me a favour. Perhaps then, I shall not make the prices so costly. It can be rather vexing to find gowns or suits unsuitable because of the price."

"Do you need something?" Beast boy asked, feeling bewildered.

"Ten apples." The old woman took his hand and put in a few coins on his palm, then she closed it. She then hung a woven basket over his arm and patted his hand. "I am quite certain the shop owner for fruits, would be most happy to provide you with what I need."

"OK …" Beast boy said, looked at Raven and she nodded. Then, he turned and walked out of the door.

The old woman smiled at Raven. Raven, who felt a little uneasy, looked onto the ground.

"Why don't you take a look around, dear. Find a gown you like." The old woman suggested.

Raven shrugged and started walking around the shop. Fingering the many fabrics of the dresses and simply at a loss of what she liked. Normally, girls pick their clothes because it compliments a certain feature of their body or because it matches their skin tone. Raven had absolutely no idea at how to do this. She never did understand the "Ways of shopping".

"My dear child, I had the most splendid idea!" the woman suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"If you want to, you could work for me." The old woman offered, "Not only will I lower the cost of your gown and suit, but you will have enough money to pay for it!"

Raven blinked. That actually was a pretty good deal … but she felt she must still consult with Robin first. He may have another better idea, though, she doubted that.

"Oh! You have something in your hair. Stay still, dear." The old woman proceeded to pick out something from the top of Raven's head. When her hand drew back, Raven looked curiously at the woman's fingers to see what she took out. But she saw only a strand of her hair.

"I must be mistaken." the old woman chuckled, "It's poor eyesight, dear."

That's when Beast boy entered the shop again, swinging the basket full of apples. Raven told him to stop that immediately.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll bruise the apples!" Raven cried exasperated, then looked at the old woman apologetically.

The old woman shook her head and smiled, "Have a day to think about it, dear." then, she took the basket from Beast boy and settled it down on a wooden table.

Chiding Beast boy quietly, Raven led him out of the shop.

The old woman looked at the pair, particularly Raven, and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must apologise if this chapter was horrible. Because, I think it is. I know everything seems meaningless now but believe me when I say there's a reason for everything. Oh and the old woman? Yeah, I just wanted to warn you that the old woman isn't what it seems. I don't want this to become a shock to readers like when I made George the bad guy, so I feel that I should probably tell you now.**

**Don't get too attached to her!**

**Oh, by the way, 18th century England was ruled by Queen Anne, but since this is fiction so ... the royal family here is highly inaccurate. There was never a Prince Alexander. **


	16. Of Secret Plans and Plots

**CHAPTER 16: OF SECRET PLANS AND PLOTS**

* * *

><p>Perhaps, everything would turn out fine after all. He was sure that Raven could earn enough for at least two Titans to attend the masquerade ball. He's already given her the consent to start tomorrow, bright and early. He hoped the kind old woman she described will keep her word and pay Raven. The Titans could really use some money now.<p>

Finally assured that all was going well, Robin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Enchantress stirred the brew inside her black pot. A sweet smell wafted up. She smiled, it was almost ready. It was just a hair out of place. She chuckled at her little joke. Her eyes quickly flickered across her many shelves, and then, she found it. She locked her eyes onto an old lone, wooden box sitting and collecting dust on her topmost shelf.<em>

_She whispered a few words and the box glowed soft golden before returning back to its original colour and flew down right into The Enchantress's hands. She caught it deftly and unlocked the box with a silver key she took out from a hidden pocket in her dress. Inside, were four combs. The fourth one wasn't needed anymore, but she decided it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do if she threw it away. Anyone could discover it and recognise the Royal seal. It's best to keep it safe and tucked away right here …_

_Her fingers hovered over the three other combs and finally pulled out a silver one with gold patterns on it, criss-crossing each other. It was beautiful, and that's how she knew it was his comb. Carefully, she pulled out a single, delicate, strand of flaxen-hair from the comb. Closing the box shut, she absentmindedly sent it back up to the shelf as she turned her attention back to the pot, or rather, what was inside._

_The Enchantress held the hair over the pot with one hand, her other held a strand of dark-coloured hair. One that she had prepared on her table earlier. Excitement coursed through her veins, this is it! Looking out of the window, she saw that the bright, full moon had risen to its highest peak in the sky. It was time. Without any hesitation, she quickly recited those ancient words which she had been saying, practicing to herself quietly, when no one was listening, all day._

_The strands of hair glowed golden and were dropped into the pot with a sizzle. Timing was everything, and so was her pronunciation. She hoped she said those verses correctly, if not, she would not get the intended outcome. The Enchantress watched as the brew bubbled and foamed. When it settled down, she saw that the thick brew was now a clear liquid._

_She tilted the pot to one side, and then, to the other. The liquid inside flowed about smoothly. The Enchantress smiled. Perfect. It was exactly the right texture it should be. Like water._

_She poured the contents into ten glass vials. Five vials for each person. The Enchantress took a step back to admire her handiwork. The soft moonlight fell across the glass vials and the liquid inside shimmered just a bit. There was a baby pink hue to it and the reflection of the glass was bright and clear, beautiful._

_She cupped each one in her hands carefully as she put them all in a hidden drawer under her wooden table. It was not safe to leave them lying about. But if people do discover it, she'll just say it was her medication. They'll have to believe it, besides, don't old people always get sick? _

_The Enchantress's smile grew wider as she thought about her plans. From the moment that girl walked in, she knew she was perfect for this. She could sense it. Her powerful, dark magic. The Enchantress was starting to give up hope of finding anyone like her when she came along. The girl was absolutely the one. It was as if she was born and brought up for this, that's how perfect she was. _

_There was only one flaw in her though. One single flaw. And that was the Boy. Somehow, she and he had a sort of connection between each other. The Enchantress couldn't understand it fully, but could feel it, and she did not like it one bit. For this to work without any mistakes, any accidents, the girl must have no attachments to anyone. _

_The Enchantress sighed, there's always someone in the way. But she will get rid of him. He wasn't much of a threat now, she could sense that though they had that connection, they weren't that close, not yet … And that is precisely why she must not let that connection to grow. She had sensed and foreseen that it would if it wasn't acted upon quickly but she'll put a stop to it. It was too risky to leave him alone, but at the same time, it would take up precious time and energy to keep him away. But since she wasn't one to take risks, The Enchantress mentally prepared herself for her work ahead. This whole plot was just too big to risk him destroying it. _

_Oh, but why should she fret? The Enchantress smiled, he was only a boy, after all. A clueless young lad who doesn't know anything about her world, her ways. She laughed, he wasn't a threat! A pest, would be a better word, perhaps. She doubted he knew that he was causing all the problems. The boy is just like a mosquito, irritating, not very big, but must be destroyed. Still, she shouldn't have any reason to frown. He isn't a large concern, and he _won't_ get into the way of her plans. She'll see to that._

_After all, who could truly match the powers of The Enchantress?_

* * *

><p>The very next day, Raven set out back to the village, to see the old woman. She'll be pleased to know that she's excepted her offer.<p>

When she reached the shop, she was about to knock when a voice from inside called, "Come in!"

How did she know? Raven asked herself, but shrugged it off. Maybe it was instinct, a sixth sense. Sometimes, people don't realise it, but even though they don't have powers, everyone at least will have a touch of magic in their blood. That's what enables humans to sometimes make accurate guesses or sense that something was coming.

She entered the shop and it was just as dark as ever.

"Well, my dear?" the old woman emerged from the darkness, smiling.

Raven nodded and she looked pleased. Clapping her hands in delight, the old woman ushered her to the back of the room. Raven followed, maybe now she was going to teach her how to sew or something. Not that she needed much teaching, Raven could knit and sew excellently, it's just that, she doesn't do it very often. So she worried, she may be a bit out of practice.

"Drink this, dear." the old woman handed her something cool and glassy.

Raven hesitated, is the drink even safe? She didn't mean to offend, but its just that the 18th century can be quite a dirty place … But at the same time, it would be rude not to accept the drink. The old woman probably meant well and is worrying that she may get thirsty.

"I assure you, it is quite safe. I brewed it myself. Tonic, for the body. Work can be very tiring." the old woman hastened to tell her.

Raven lifted the drink to her mouth. And as soon as the cool, sweet liquid touched her lips, a strange sensation took over. She wanted more. And so, she gulped down the contents. It wasn't very much, and she was sure it wasn't alcoholic, but Raven felt slightly woozy after taking the drink.

The old woman grabbed her arm to steady her. Then, her head cleared. Raven felt normal again … and a bit confused. It wasn't like any tonic she's tasted before. The woman now led her to the front of the room and Raven's eyes swept the place.

"Where were yesterday's apples?" she asked curiously, the basket was on the floor in a corner, empty.

"Oh," the old woman chuckled, "I ate it all!"

Raven found it odd that an old woman could eat all ten apples in a day but she didn't question it. Maybe the apples were an ingredient in the tonic. Raven did taste just a bit of apple in the drink.

Then, she found herself in front of a stiff dummy. A model of a human body. The old woman started to give Raven the basics of dressmaking. She taught her how to cut fabrics properly, and how to choose the appropriate patterns for the dress. Raven was an excellent student and a quick learner. She caught on fast, and by about five in the afternoon, the old woman was letting her make a simple dress on her own!

While Raven was measuring, she suddenly remembered about her mission. Maybe she could get more information and details out of the old woman. "How did Princess Anne die?" she asked.

The old woman smiled, "You are not from around here, dear?"

Raven shook her head. The old woman smiled again, this time though, it was rather mysterious, it was as if she knew something, but when she spoke, her voice was full of sympathy, "Oh, it was a peculiar thing. Nobody expected it of course, for the Princess was in good health. The poor dear was probably poisoned, for there were no signs of struggle or any weapons used."

Raven nodded. So at least she knew that if there was an assassin out there, he was probably an expert in herbs and medicine. Also, he must be very experienced and good in disguise if he could sneak poison into the Princess's food or water. Raven started to stitch the skirt to the torso. It was silence for a moment before the old woman spoke up.

"So, my dear, I feel I must warn you, the masquerade is not safe if there is going to be an assassination of Prince Alexander."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Raven felt angry. For some reason, she didn't want him to die and wanted to protect him, even if it means risking her own life. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. And she's never met him! Her fingers fumbled clumsily as she cut the fabric, making some adjustments. She was distracted and thinking about the Prince.

Prince Alexander. She said his name over and over in her head, liking the sound of it more and more. _Prince Alex. _Perhaps he'll let her call him that for short. Raven smiled.

That's when, the door to the shop opened and closed. In walked Beast boy. But Raven was so busy thinking about … other things, that she didn't notice.

"Raven! How's it going?" Beast boy spotted her and let out a cheerful hello.

Raven, upon hearing her name, jumped a little as she was wrenched out from her thoughts and back into the world of the living. She turned, and saw Beast boy, grinning at her.

"Beast boy." she murmured a greeting softly before spinning back around to concentrate on the dress. She was feeling odd all of a sudden. It was as if her emotions were mixed up and she didn't know what to think or feel about Prince Alexander and Beast boy. But wait, what was even there to think or feel about in the first place?

"Young lad, I would most appreciate if you leave your friend in peace." the old woman said to Beast boy.

He frowned, "But I wasn't disturbing her or anything … I was just -"

"You hinder her work." the old woman cut him off coldly.

Beast boy wanted to argue back but something in her eyes chilled him to the bone. He decided to back off, just for today.

"I … Raven?"

Raven turned again, and looked at him. She blinked, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Be back soon, 'kay?" he said before exiting.

Raven continued to stare after him.

"Come, child. You are almost finished. Let there not be any more hindrances." the old woman urged her to go on.

Raven shook her head a few times, trying to clear the onslaught of feelings and thoughts inside of her. Then, she went back to her work.

At six, she was dismissed and the old woman locked the doors. She pulled out another one of the glass vials. Now, for the next step of her plans.

* * *

><p>"Next, next." he waved them away, one by one.<p>

He was tired, he was hot, and most of all, he was bored out of his mind! What were his parents thinking? How could they torture him so? It wasn't humane!

"No. Definitely not. Ugh!" he waved each off. Not caring if he was being rude or not. Sometimes, the heat does certain things to people. And right now, it was just making him feel more irritable. Also, his bottom hurt from sitting on the hard throne for so long. He frowned, they should really start building thrones with cushions on them. Red of course, it was his favourite colour.

Sometimes people thought it was great being a Prince. But they do not have the least idea of the torture Princes have to go through. Princes were always expected to act properly, stiffly, regally. They had no freedom, couldn't be themselves, and had to sit through boring old meetings with the council, parliament and everything. And they were so _old!_ Always droning about some boring story after another. It could last for hours!

And of course, there's always the old bride candidate viewing. This was when he had to sit in the throne room for hours and watch ugly, eager duchesses, princesses, countesses, basically rich, spoilt brats from all over the world, come visit him with their most flirtatious looks and elaborate dresses to seduce him, each falling over her feet to curtsey and gush about how great he was and what a kind prince he is.

It was disgusting. Fake, and disgusting. He scoffed at each one. He made a mental note to kill his parents after all this. The prince leaned sideways, sticking his head out and looking at the line of girls left, ignoring the one in front of him. He held up a hand and made a go-away movement without even a glance at her direction. The princess left, disappointed.

The prince leaned back down to his chair. Good, only about ten more to go.

When the last one came. The prince decided he'll at least listen to what she was saying, since, she _is _the last after all. Thank the Lord, he wouldn't be listening to any more stuck-up brats. The thing is, she actually seemed quite nice. She was the daughter of an earl and was very quiet and shy. She was pretty too. But the prince didn't want her to be his bride. She wasn't The One. He'd love to be her friend though.

Sadly, he didn't it was possible to allow her to come and visit him as often as she liked without marrying him. So he waved her away, but nicely and with a proper goodbye.

"My Lord, you have dismissed all 253 candidates!" his father's advisor exclaimed beside him, as if the world was going to end.

"So?" The prince felt parched, he needed water after sitting for hours at the throne and in the afternoon sun. Well, alright, he wasn't outdoors but the throne room was just especially burning hot today.

The advisor looked ready to tear out the remains of his whitish-grey hair on his balding head, "The King and Queen would want you to marry soon."

"I'll find a nice bride at the ball!" the prince growled.

The advisor sighed but bowed his head and retreated. He gave instructions to the soldiers to escort the remaining princess, duchesses, countesses out.

When Prince Alexander was about to leave the place however, he felt a slight ap on his shoulder.

When he turned, he saw the face of a kindly old woman, smiling at him. He frowned, how did she get in here? Technically she wasn't allowed in. Then looking, he noticed the guards were giving directions to a lost princess, she must have sneaked in when they weren't looking.

"Your royal highness, you must be so tired." she said in a motherly voice.

Prince Alexander felt himself nod. Then, he frowned again, why was he even listening to her? He should probably tell her to leave politely now. But it seemed rude, after all, she was just an old woman.

The old woman produced a small glass vial. The size of his palm. Inside, was some sort of clear liquid. It looked like water, but it had a slight, pinkish hue to it.

"What's that?" he asked involuntarily.

"Ah, that is what you need now, child. Tonic, to ease your thirst and erase your weariness." said the old woman, smiling.

The prince took it, the glass was cool. Which meant the liquid was too, but was it safe?

"I brewed it myself." the old woman assured him, "It is simply water with roses and apples in it."

Prince Alexander still looked a bit unconvinced but he was really desperate for water. And so, he uncorked the glass vial and gulped down its contents. He sighed, the liquid _is _cool, and sweet to. It was unlike any drink he's had but tasted nice and refreshing.

Then, he felt dizzy. He started to sway but the old woman caught him, "It is the sun, dear. You must go."

The Prince waited for a few moments before he was steady and nodded, hopping onto his horse. He glanced at the advisor, he seemed to be in a quarrel with one of the soldiers. Well, that was fortunate. If he had looked this way and saw the old woman giving him something to drink, he'd _really _pull his hair out. Food items as gifts were always supposed to be tested out first, to make sure they were safe.

The Prince wanted to say his thanks, but looking down, she was already gone. How odd, she was only there a mere minute ago. Ah well, his advisor has stopped squabbling anyway. It was time to go.

And maybe then, once he reached his chamber, he could get some peace and well-deserved rest.


	17. Beast boy's Discovery

**CHAPTER 17: BEAST BOY'S DISCOVERY**

* * *

><p>"So how's Raven doing?" Cyborg asked.<p>

Beast boy had just come out of the shop and saw Cyborg waiting outside. While Raven was working, the Titans have been picking berries from the forest. Cyborg and Beast boy have been instructed sell them and get some food supplies with what little money they've earned in the village. So along the way, Beast boy decided to go pay Raven a visit while Cyborg does the shopping.

"Raven's … ok …" Beast boy said unsurely. She looked a bit, well, not herself, but it couldn't quite put a finger on what's wrong with her. Maybe it was her eyes, those piercing, violet eyes always filled with curiosity and life, it was dull now, or perhaps it was the lack of light in the shop.

"Good." Cyborg said, "Can we go now? I got some bread, and cheese too."

Beast boy nodded. However, as they walked, Cyborg accidentally knocked into someone.

"Ooof!" he and that someone fell to the ground.

"Hey, man! Watch it!" Cyborg said irreparably as he got up.

Then, his eyes widened as he saw that it wasn't a man. It was a girl. A girl of about seventeen, and she was very, very pretty.

"Pardon me, sir." The girl flushed, and scrambled to stand up, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the ground, afraid to look at Cyborg.

Cyborg immediately stretched out a gloved hand. The girl looked hesitant, but took it anyway. He pulled her to her feet, "It's alright! It was my fault! I wasn't looking!" he assured her quickly, then picked up the basket she was holding, before it dropped onto the ground.

"Thank you, sir. You have been most kind." the girl murmured, taking the basket. Then, with a short bob of her dark head and an awkward curtsey, she scurried off.

Beast boy chuckled, "Nice going, dude."

Cyborg flashed the changeling an annoyed glare, but stalked off without a word. Beast boy continued to chuckle as he followed after.

* * *

><p>Raven returned back to the Titans. They were all munching happily on what seemed to be bread roasted over a merry campfire. All four of them were sitting on wooden logs and huddled together. She felt a slight chill even though it was only six thirty in the evening. Tonight, was definitely going to be cold.<p>

"Friend Raven! It is a joy to see that you have made your return!" Starfire exclaimed in delight. Then, she flew over and held up a piece of bread, slightly burnt at the corners.

"You must be hungry." Starfire smiled.

Raven took the bread, "Thanks."

She nibbled it and found it to be quite like toast back at home. Then, she tasted something else on the bread too - Cheese. Melted cheese on toast, no wonder everyone was smiling. Raven made her way to sit down, and found the only empty spot, saved especially for her - beside Beast boy.

"Hey." he smiled.

Raven smiled back, "Hey." The two looked at each other for a minute. Then, Raven tore her eyes away. All of a sudden, she was feeling strangely embarrassed.

"I … uh … earned ten shillings today." Raven said, distracting herself.

Everyone clapped. "Good work, Raven!" Robin praised. Ten shillings, at this time, was a lot of money. Raven must have really pleased her employer. It won't be long until they can afford a gown or a suit now. Still four days to the masquerade. They had time.

Finishing dinner, everyone went to their tents. Raven noticed that when she was away, the Titans had built one other tent. She smiled, at least two of them won't have to endure Beast boy's stinky feet and snoring.

She was just about to fly up the treetops again but she heard Beast boy call her.

"Raven, I need to show you something!" he grasped her hand. Raven felt a sort of tingle going up from her hand and then up her spine.

She frowned, "Where."

Beast boy grinned, "You'll see." and then, he pulled her away.

Soon, the both of them were running through the trees, flying through the night. Beast boy had turned into a leopard and Raven was flying closely behind him. She suddenly laughed, it's been so long since she's felt this free, this happy. And strangely, it's only with Beast boy.

Then, they slowed. Beast boy changed back into a human again, and Raven landed softly.

"It's around here somewhere …" Beast boy said, looking left and right. Finally, he spotted something and ran towards it.

It was a clump of bushes.

"That's … it?" Raven asked incredulously. They'd ran all this way just for a clump of bushes?

Beast boy laughed and scrambled through the bushes. Raven flew over them and landed on a soft turf of grass. When she looked around, she saw tall trees surrounding them both. But there was a small clearing, not larger than a big room. The grass was filled with flowers and there was many rosebushes around, filling the air with a sweet scent. What was so special about the place was that there was a stone, half the size of a man, and it had a sword in it.

It was a silver, gleaming sword. The handle was shaped in an old, ornate design and had intricate patterns from the handle, running along the center of the blade, probably all the way down to the tip, which was buried in the stone. Age-old dust had gathered on the sword but it still managed to gleam brightly. The orange, pink, evening light fell across the stone and grass in dapples of yellow and purple.

Raven stared, open-mouthed. The Excalibur, the Sword in the Stone.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Beast boy said, seeing her reaction. He circled the stone, "Do you think we can pull this out?"

Raven shook her head, "Only a true King of England can do it."

But Beast boy was already pulling on the sword handle … in vain.

"Don't touch that!" Raven gasped, running forward and pushing him away, "That's a 6th century magical sword created by Merlin the Wizard!"

Beast boy looked at his hands in awe, "Cool!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Wait! But what if I _am _King? What if some evil guy snatched me up from England and took me to America so I will grow up there and never know my true destiny?"

Raven said sarcastically, "Beast boy, that's ridiculous. For starters, you didn't even pull out the sword."

"Maybe the sword doesn't allow _lost _Kings of England?"

Raven shook her head, but smiling at his desperation. "Beast boy, let's head back. It's getting dark."

"Okay, but if I were lost … will you help me find my way back?" Beast boy suddenly spoke up.

Raven looked at him, "What do you mean? The lost King of England thing?"

Beast boy shook his head, "No … like, if I was … lost, in general, I guess."

Raven didn't understand why he was asking or what he meant but she nodded her head, "Sure."

He smiled, and continued to make his way to the clump of bushes. But, he saw something from the corner of his eye, and began to make his way there. He squinted carefully, then plucked out just one.

"Raven!"

She turned and looked at him expectantly.

Beast boy walked over and held out … a reddish-purplish rose.

Raven took it quietly, "Thank you."

When they made their way back to camp. Raven, after meditating in the treetops, brought out the rose to admire it. It was beautiful, and rare. Purple roses were uncommon, unless you dye it, or genetically modify it, but this … this was grown naturally.

Raven inhaled its sweet scent, thinking of Beast boy immediately. Flying over onto a thick branch, she leaned her head against the tree trunk and smiled.

She was still holding the rose as she slept.

* * *

><p><em>The Enchantress was not happy. She'd seen how quickly the Boy had affected her, and she did not like it. She did not like it at all. <em>

_He was more than a pest now, he was a problem. A huge knot in her string of pearls. She must rid of it, at once. And this calls for desperate measures. She did so hate it, for it might affect the girl with its side effects, but really, she did not have much of a choice left._

_The Enchantress searched her shelves for a bit of mint and put in a few drops of dragon tears for added coldness. It was almost finished. She flipped open her book and coughed lightly at the dust. Then, she began to read:_

_"Nocte in frigus_

_Sed lux clara_

_Ego quaeritur ad hauriendam potestatem_

_Ut quis passiones recedere!"_

_She poured the contents of the black pot into another glass vial. This potion was transparent, but the liquid was greyish in colour. Tomorrow, she will add in the Boy's hair. Then, it will be complete._

_But for now, she will leave it on the ledge of her open window. For the moon and its light, to bless it._

_And soon, very soon, her revenge will be complete._

* * *

><p>Raven went to work the next day at 9 in the morning as usual. This time, Beast boy walked her there. When she arrived there, the old woman said that there was something in Beast boy's hair, reached up and took out whatever she saw in it.<p>

"So, what is it?" Beats boy asked curiously.

"Some dust bunnies, child. Now, if you'll excuse us." the old woman gave him a pointed look. Beast boy shrugged, waved to Raven and went off.

Then, the old woman took out the same tonic drink she gave Raven yesterday. This time, Raven needed no urging, the liquid was sweet and strangely refreshing. She took it to her lips and felt again, that strange dizzy sensation when she had finished drinking. The woman took the empty glass vial from her and told her to work on making suits today.

While Raven was sewing, the old woman disappeared into the back of the room. Here, she took out another glass vial, the one she had placed on the ledge of her window last night. The old woman uncorked it and dropped a lock of Beast boy's hair inside. The liquid bubbled before settling.

"My dear, come, I have something for you." the woman walked back to the front. Raven stopped sewing and looked at her curiously. The old woman was holding up some glass vial filled with a grey, transparent liquid.

"Drink this."

Raven looked unsure. She didn't like the colour …

"You must. It will aid in your focus." The old woman pressed.

Raven gave in and sighed, I guess it wouldn't hurt … And surprisingly, when she had drunk it, the liquid just tasted plain, like water. At least it didn't taste disgusting. The old woman took the empty vial from her, satisfied.

Raven and the old woman chatted in the shop. They got to know each other's name. The old woman was called Roslyn, but everybody just calls her rose. It was alright chatting with her, she was very lively and had a lot to talk about, but the strangest thing was, that whenever the Prince's name came up, Raven felt a sort of leap in her heart.

And the more they kept talking about the Prince, the more Raven loved him.

"Oh! Look! Tis time for you to go." the old woman clapped, holding up the finished suit, "And what lovely sewing dear! Very nimble fingers!"

Raven smiled at the compliment.

"Perfect for magic …" the old woman continued, almost slyly, while putting down the suit on the table.

"Magic?" Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why did she bring up magic?

"You do have powers, do you not?" the old woman suddenly clasped Raven's hand in her's.

Raven was surprised, she knew? How? And most importantly, what was she going to say? In the end, she chose to stay silent. The old woman looked up at her, almost hopefully

"You need not fear, dear. Your secret is safe. In fact …" then, the old woman stretched out a bony hand at the working table. Despite all the books the needles, and everything else on the table, it rose, then came down again.

Raven could not help but gasp. The old woman … she … was a witch?

"Yes, dear. I am a witch. And so are you, yes? We are both alike, creatures of magic, we are." the old woman nodded. Raven felt slightly insulted at being called a witch. She was just simply the daughter of a demon, that's all, and that's where she had her powers from. But the old woman was right about one thing, they had both magic in their blood.

Then Raven remembered how people at this time would burn witches at the stake for witchcraft. She realised how much trouble her friends and her were if anyone just decided to take a stroll in the forest and see Starfire shooting Starbolts, or Raven levitating.

The old woman searched her eyes. Yes, she could see her fears, her concerns. She let her hands go.

"Raven, you fear of being burnt for witchcraft." the old woman stated kindly.

Raven nodded, not surprised the old woman knew what she was thinking now, for she had magic, and her ability to read minds was completely understandable.

"Kings and Queens have signed our death for centuries, but no more, Raven. We cannot allow ourselves to suffer at their hands. We, witches, are a special kind, and must be treated with respect. For we have magic, unlike other commoners." the old woman said, almost angrily.

Raven didn't know how to reply. She just shook her head, not because she wasn't agreeing, but because she couldn't believe any of this. And what did the old woman just say about suffering at their hands? Something about how this would be discontinued? But she didn't see how she could go about changing people's belief of witches. It was going to be highly impossible.

Then, she noticed that the old woman had opened the door for her already, "Rest well, dear. Come morrow, we shall continue on dresses."

Nodding, Raven exited the shop, feeling quite lightheaded and just the slightest bit … unnerved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just realised, this fanfiction is going to be _way _longer than my planned, 20 chapters. But don't worry, I finish it and I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I'm going to take longer now because the Mid-Years are here and there are just so many exams! Big thanks to all who are patient. **

**P.S: Wish me luck for my examinations! :)**


	18. Harsh Words

**CHAPTER 18: HARSH WORDS**

* * *

><p>Beast boy's face lit up when he saw Raven approach them. Finally! He wondered why she ended work later than usual today. But that doesn't matter now, she's here and they can finally sit down to eat dinner. On his request, the Titans had waited for Raven to join them before they can even take a bite out of their cheese toast.<p>

He watched Raven scan the logs for a place to sit. Beast boy waved her over, but for some reason, she did not notice … or pretended not to notice. He saw her eyes rest on him and his frantic waving and patting of the empty spot beside him but then, she looked away quickly.

Raven picked up a bit of toast and turned away from the group. "I'm going to meditate."

Then, nibbling lightly on the crust, she walked away deeper into the forest.

Beast boy frowned, was something wrong? Or maybe he was thinking too much. Raven had always had her own preferences and mood swings, he shouldn't be surprise. But he felt a sense of loneliness without her sitting beside him like the other night.

Finishing his toast, Beast boy left to search for Raven. Maybe, whatever's bothering her, they could talk it out.

"Raven? Raven?" he called, trudging through the thick forest floor and pushing aside vegetation.

The sky was turning dark and Beast boy felt a chill run up his spine. Had something happened to her? It was so quiet, the only sounds here in the forest, were crickets and other insects.

"Raven?" he cried.

"Raven …" he whispered as he kept his eyes to the ground, letting the moonlight lead the way. He had no idea how much time had passed or how deep inside he went. But he felt afraid, he was alone, cold and in the dark.

"Ra - AAAaaah!" Beast boy shrieked as something dark shot down from the trees right in front of him! He fell backwards, stumbling over huge tree roots.

Lifting her head, her pale face was illuminated in the moonlight. Her violet eyes shone with irritation and she had a cloak billowing around her. She looked frighteningly stern and … not very happy.

"Raven? Dude! You almost scared me to death!" Beast boy cried.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, yet, with just the tiniest bit of hostility.

"I … uh … came to check on you. You were gone for so long …" stammered Beast boy.

Raven took a step forward and gave him a long hard stare, "Next time, just don't bother."

"But -"

"It frustrates me when people disturb my peace and quiet." Raven cut him off, "_You _of all people should know that." she said, irritation clearly evident in her tone. And with that, she brushed him aside and strode away quickly, yet silently, her cloak flying behind her as she did.

Beast boy stared as she disappeared into the dark shadows of the night. What had gotten in to her? He hoped the old woman wasn't giving her a hard time at work. But she seemed nice, so he highly doubted that was the reason. Perhaps some angry customer had tried to boss her around? That would most likely be the case but even so, Raven wasn't one to let little things like that get to her.

It took a while for him to find his way back to the Titans. But when he transformed into a dog, he eventually located their scent and followed it back. It was surprised to see Raven already there, and marveled at how fast she could get back. The best thing was, that now, she was talking to Robin and Starfire happily, while helping Cyborg rebuild the fallen tent that Beast boy had accidentally knocked down during the day.

Smiling, he went up to join them.

"Beast boy, where've you been?" Robin asked when he saw him come.

"Around."

"Fine, just help Raven collect the big leaves." Robin instructed.

Beast boy nodded and went over to Raven who was picking up the big pieces of leaves for the roof of the tent. Seeing Beast boy, annoyance suddenly flashed across her face before being replaced by a neutral expression. Beast boy stopped suddenly.

"Is he supposed to help me?" she asked, calling out to Robin.

"Yes, friend Raven." Starfire confirmed while Robin nodded.

Raven frowned, "I can do this on my own." Then, she surrounded those leaves with her powers and arranged them neatly in a roof shape, before settling them down on the frame of the tent. Cyborg proceeded to tie the leaves together.

Raven then, without even a single glance at Beast boy, walked away.

Beast boy blinked and started to walk after her, but Raven seemed to know he was following her so she looked back and gave him a glare. He decided it was best to leave her on her own.

But why was she being like this? Hurt, and confused, Beast boy turned away towards the forest again.

He couldn't for life, understand why Raven was being like this? He climbed up a tree and rested there, hoping, everything would be fine and cleared up in the morning.

* * *

><p>"So, my dear!" The old woman said as she handed her the glass vial. "Did you have a good rest?"<p>

Raven drank the liquid down and nodded, smiling.

"How wonderful!" the old woman then hurried over to Raven, taking the empty vial and whispering, "You know, dear, I have a surprise for you!"

Raven tilted her head a little, pondering. A surprise?

"Come morrow, you shall attend the ball and -"

"But wait. Don't I need a gown?" Raven asked.

"Yes, patience, dear, I am coming to that. Today, you are supposed to pick your dress, but I have decided, you shan't!"

Raven looked at the cheerful old woman. Was she saying that she will be unable to sell the gowns to her? But why?

"I have decided, I shall make you a gown!" the old woman laughed lightly at her expression.

Raven smiled back and her tensed shoulders relaxed. She thought she was going to fail her mission. And how nice of her to make a special gown for her! So for the next half an hour, the old woman took Raven's measurements, wrote notes on her features and sketched out a rough design of the outline of the dress, saying she will start sewing tonight when Raven leaves.

Then, she remembered, the rest of the Titans. She can't be the only one going to the ball! They all had to be present to protect the Royal family! So, while the old woman was scribbling something on a piece of parchment, Raven asked whether the other Titans' clothes will also be specially tailored by her.

But the old woman shook her head, and the cheerful smile slipped away suddenly when Raven asked, but came back on again just as quickly.

"They'll have to buy, dear."

"Will you lower the prices?" Raven wanted to know.

The old woman blinked and looked unwilling but eventually nodded her head when Raven put on her most hopeful expression. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. Tonight, when she collected her last ten shillings. She will have thirty shillings in all. Hopefully enough for at least three people. The other one can probably keep watch if there was one that did not have a gown or suit.

Raven hummed as she worked, while the old woman talked. Most of the time, the conversation revolved around the masquerade balls … and Prince Alexander. Raven's heart skipped a beat whenever the old woman mentioned his name, and she found herself to be fantasizing about him during work.

Then, the old woman wanted to know about the Teen Titans.

"Well … Robin's our leader. He can be very serious," Raven said, "But he's a good and loyal friend." she added. Then smiling, "He's also in love with Starfire."

The old woman chuckled, "Young love, how sweet. Tell me dear, do you like anyone now?"

Raven paused, her fingers stopped moving. Did she like anyone? She wasn't so sure … Then blushing, she realised a voice in her head kept calling out Prince Alexander's name. But she couldn't admit that, it was just too strange … and embarrassing. However, there was some sort of fog in her mind too, it acted like a curtain, as if covering up something … or someone …

"No." Raven finally said, then she continued her work.

"Ah well," the old woman sighed, "The time will come soon. Now tell me about this Starfire."

She smiled, thinking about the Tamaranian whom she was strangely fond of, "We're close … since we're the only girls in our group of friends. And she's nice and so happy. You can throw a stone at her but she'll still be smiling."

The old woman nodded, "She must be a very special friend."

"She is." Raven agreed, "Then, there's Cyborg. He's a whiz at science and all things modern." She really couldn't say technology or go on about his computer games since she was sure the old woman wouldn't understand, not in this era anyway.

"I see, the bright one."

"Yes."

After a moment's silence, the old woman spoke up, "What about that young lad?"

"The young lad?" Raven frowned, then she realised who she was talking about, "Oh."

Well, what about him? She really did not know how to answer. For some reason, she didn't really like Beast boy, hated him in fact, but then, she felt that saying that, would somehow be lying to herself.

"I … don't know."

The old woman looked at her quizzically, "You dislike him, don't you?"

Raven nodded, then shook her head, "Yes, wait, I mean … no. But …"

Then, she felt a headache coming on. Finally, she took her deep breath and suddenly, some strange sensation came over her and she knew what was the answer, "Yes. I dislike him."

She thought she almost saw the old woman smile.

"Alright dear, that will be all. Bring your friends over so they can pick their gowns or suits." the old woman said, stopping her from her stitching. Raven nodded and disappeared out of the shop.

* * *

><p>The old woman wanted to laugh. All was going well, the child trusted her, and she had successfully gotten rid of that connection between her and that boy and now, she was almost certainly in love with the young prince.<p>

And tomorrow night, if everything goes to plan, the prince will also fall under her spell, Raven's spell. The old woman smiled, she would make Raven the most beautiful lady at the ball.

In about fifteen minutes, Raven's friends arrived. What an odd bunch, thought the old woman. One was big and bulky but wearing long sleeves and a huge hat which kept his face in the shadows. And one was well-toned but skinny and was holding hands with a red-haired pretty girl with the sweetest smile. Raven stood at the front, leading them all in and the old woman had noticed, the Boy was trailing behind the whole group, looking glum.

Each of her friends greeted her politely and the old woman faced them all with smiles. It was important to keep up a convincing and good front. Then, Raven whispered how many clothes can they buy with thirty shillings.

The old woman pondered this. She didn't care for money, with a snap of her fingers, she could have more, but she didn't want a certain lad to go to ball. Even though Raven had drank the potion, and it was evidently working, there might still be a small chance for him to mess things up.

Then, the young lad who was holding the girl's hand came over and started to plead. He even offered up some … berries and a weapon-like thing, shaped in a curve and unlike any she's seen before. The old woman relented, after all, how much trouble can just one boy cause? So she told the both of them that thirty shillings, the berries and the weapon would be enough for each of them to buy something.

Robin shook her hand and smiled his thanks. Raven smiled also.

Finally, once everyone had gotten what they wanted, they paid her and left the shop, each thanking her.

When they all left, Raven went off to. The old woman locked the doors up quickly. Now, it was time to work.

This was going to take all night, but it was worth it, the old woman would gladly do it. Making a dress wasn't hard, not for her, who's had years and years of practice, but this one was special. This was going to be the most elaborate dress she's ever created, and it will be tailored, just specially for Raven.

The old woman drew out a yarn of gold and a shiny silver needle, and began to sew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for being patient! I'm trying my best, I really am! But ugh! I have a Math paper tomorrow then Geography! So I must study. I may not be able to update so often but I will definitely try. To all those who are having exams too, good luck and keep calm! All the best! :)**


	19. Getting Ready

**CHAPTER 19: GETTING READY**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Robin woke up with a start. They were going to put their plan into action today. He hoped everyone had remembered what they were supposed to do. Especially Beast boy, who had fallen asleep at last night's briefing.<p>

But it was simple really, Robin and Starfire were in charge of looking out for the King and Queen while Raven, who volunteered, to look out for the Prince. Beast boy and Cyborg will watch over the Titans in overall and note if anyone seems suspicious at the ball while they mingle with the guests.

Robin hoped, that if there really was going to be an assassination, they can stop it quickly. Then maybe, after all that, they can mysteriously disappear from the ball.

And figure out a way to get home.

"Raven, why do you hate me?" Beast boy asked shakily, his voice trembling as he approached Raven who had come back from the village with a bag of tea to well, make tea.

She said that when she went to work, the old woman told her to come home and … pamper herself up for the ball, saying that Raven will have to come back in the evening about six, to pick up her dress, which the old woman had specially tailored for her.

Right now, Raven was busying herself with heating up an old teapot that some woman from the village didn't really want and sold it to her for just a few fourthings. Beast boy had been watching her from afar, too afraid to approach her, lest she snapped at him. But he gathered up his courage and went to confront her, curiosity getting the better of him, maybe he'd finally get some answers.

"Have I … done something wrong?" He asked tentatively when Raven did not respond.

Then, Raven managed to balance the teapot on a few long, straight branches of wood which was bound together at the tip, making it look like a tripod stand, except that it was triangular.

Sighing, she squeezed her eyes shut, as if counting to ten.

"I don't know." she said, her voice irate, then, she looked surprised at herself, "I don't know …" she repeated.

"You don't?" Beast boy questioned.

"I …" Raven frowned, then, she turned to face him.

Beast boy looked at her quizzically. Why was she acting so strange lately? Is it because she was homesick? He's heard some people go mad because they miss home too much, but she didn't look mad. And she meditates every night before going to bed now so she should be fine.

Right?

Then, something clouded her clear eyes and she flashed a glare, "Why do you keep talking to me? We're not exactly friends."

Beast boy was hurt, "We used to be."

"But now we're not. The past is the past, you might as well forget everything." Raven said, not too kindly.

"I … I can't!" Beast boy looked shocked, he would never! All those adventures they've had. Images whiz around his head in a blur, all those times they've been together, worked together, stuck together. He blinked, how can he just forget all those memories? He'd never, _ever _forget Raven, the true Raven, a true friend to the end.

"That's not my concern." Raven's cold voice snapped him back into reality.

"Don't you remember? The time we went back to the age of the dinosaurs? I even remember the name - the Cretaceous period!" Beast boy cried as she started to walk away.

"No, and I never want to." she said.

"What about the time we were on the Red Daggers' ship? Remember how George betrayed us? Remember Captain Hugh's ring? Remember all their memories, stored in a secret trapdoor -"

"Go _away_!" Raven lashed out furiously, sending a blast of power at Beast boy. He flew back wards.

When Beast boy sat up, she was gone. He rubbed his injured shoulder, the shoulder she had so kindly nursed, the one that made her so angry because she was worried he might have gotten blood poisoning.

Where was the true Raven now?

* * *

><p>It was evening, and the sun had just begun to set. She watched as Starfire twirled gracefully around, her dress billowing about her in a perfect arc, then, she stopped, feeling dizzy. She giggled. Raven smiled and helped steady her.<p>

Starfire looked … wonderful. There was really no other word to describe her. She was dressed in a white gown, with flowing pink cloth covering the back to the sides, leaving the front of the skirt white. Two pink ribbons came down at the middle. The front of the gown was V-shaped, the pink cloth overlapping the white. At the elbows, was a ribbon. Her front had a flower pattern on it, each flower centre, had a small, shiny pink crystal that sparkled whenever Starfire moved.

Raven had helped Starfire tie her hair in a simple, low ponytail with a pink ribbon. Now, she looked pretty and demure. Passing her a pink, silvery mask, she couldn't wait to see how Robin would react. Smiling, she said, "You're ready" and led Starfire out from behind the thick vegetation.

They walked for a while before reaching the camp. The boys were all ready, adjusting their suits and looking nervous. Though they all had masks on, Raven could regconised all of them. Robin was the one in the navy blue suit, Cyborg was the one in the light blue one, again, he wore that large black hat to hide his face. But … Beast boy was just nowhere to be found.

Well, just as well, thought Raven. Then, she stopped, feeling an odd feeling pass over her. She shook it off, it was time to present Starfire.

She led the way, Starfire trailing behind her shyly. The boys looked up, Raven gave a small smile and stepped aside.

Just as she thought, Robin gasped and turned really white. Then, red spread over his cheeks. Cyborg whistled and laughed as he looked at his friends reaction.

Raven smiled wider and gestured for Starfire to go over to Robin. When they were side by side, she caught Robin whisper something to Starfire that made her giggle and blush. Lovebirds. She thought and grinned. Starfire then took the arm held out by Robin and Cyborg waved goodbye to Raven as they started to leave for the ball. They already knew that Raven had to go to pick up her dress at the shop first so they agreed to meet at the Castle ballroom.

Raven started to make her way to the shop. Entering it, she noticed that it was lit with candles at each corner. Well, this was certainly a change. Normally, at this time, the place would all look dark and gloomy.

Now with light, Raven could see properly. It was a square room, made entirely out of wood and very old. In the middle, were rows of gowns and suits. At one corner in the front, was a wooden table with items scattered messily about. At the back, was another wooden table but it was empty. The old woman was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, dear."

Raven jumped and whipped her head around to see the old woman behind her! How does she keep doing that? She shook her head, wondering. It really was quite amazing how she can be so quiet at times. It was almost eerie.

The old woman looked her up and down and shook her head, "Not quite presentable … yet."

Smiling, she made Raven sit on a stool. The old woman brushed her hair until it shined, polished her nails and massaged her feet. She also washed Raven's face in clean water and wiped all the grime accumulated on it away. When Raven asked whether she was going to have any make-up, the old woman shook her head, saying that it was better to be natural. Raven agreed happily.

Then, they old woman made her way to the table in the corner and pulled out that glass vial again. Raven drank it. This one, said the old woman, would make her have smoother skin … though she didn't feel any difference. But she didn't say anyway, only watched as the old woman went to the back of the room …

… and pulled out her gown.

And, oh! What a gown it was! It was colour of Royal purple, with intricate gold patterns along the hem of the gown, fading as it goes higher up. Her gown also had a V-shaped front with simple ruffles. The inside of her gown was milk-white and a contrast to the dark royal purple. Their were sapphires along her elbows with white ruffles too. The dark purple cloth was velvet while the white was silk.

Raven donned it on, and immediately wanted to find a mirror. But the old woman stopped her and put a necklace on her. It rested on her collar bones. The necklace chain itself was gold, and had a violet sapphire cut in the shape of a diamond at the end, framed in gold. The sapphire set off Raven's violet eyes perfectly.

The old woman wheeled out a full-length mirror from the corner and Raven peered at it.

She almost couldn't regconise herself! She turned slowly and noticed the gown even sparkled like the stars in the sky! Gasping, she was at a loss of words. The old woman came over with a purple mask with a gold trim and that same pattern of her dress. It was too, sparkly and Raven put it on immediately.

The woman looked at her proudly, "All there's needed now, is a beautiful smile."

Raven immediately did as she was told. The old woman was wonderful! Simply wonderful! Raven bent down and hugged her.

"Can I ever repay you?" she asked, breathless.

The old woman laughed, "It is my pleasure, child. You deserve it. Though … there is one thing …"

Raven looked at her expectantly.

"Give this to the young prince." the old woman handed over four glass vials filled with the same pinkish liquid. The old woman put them in a violet, silk pouch and Raven took it, nodding.

"Make sure he drinks them all. It is for his health." The old woman explained. And she handed over Raven her own glass vial, promising that to be the last one.

After drinking it all down, and experiencing that dizzy sensation, the old woman proclaimed it was time to go. The ball starts at eight and it was seven-thirty. The trip would take about forty-five minutes but the old woman said, with a wink, that it was always good to be fashionably late.

As Raven stepped outside, she noticed that there was a carriage waiting! Surprised, she asked if it was for her. The old woman nodded. Raven couldn't believe her own eyes! How did she manage to hire one so elaborately made? The carriage was gold and the horses in contrast, were black. The footman were wearing purple uniforms and the driver, also dressed smartly in his purple suit.

The seats inside were too, a deep shade of violet. The footmen were holding out the door and Raven was about to step in when the old woman stopped her.

The old woman then told Raven to remove her boots, and so she did, wondering why and how was she going to dance barefooted. But when the old woman pulled out two glass slippers from behind her back, Raven gasped again.

The old woman helped slipped them on and Raven found it to be fitted perfectly to her own feet. The glass slippers were very white, smooth and cold. She smiled a thank you to the old woman.

When she was seated comfortably against the velvet seats, the carriage was about to leave but the woman still had something to say.

"Enjoy your night, dear. But Raven, I must warn you, to be back at midnight."

"Why?" Raven queried.

The old woman shook her head, "Just be back here, child. Please, it is not wise to stay too late."

Raven was puzzled, but she nodded. Perhaps she'll find out why when she comes back. So she waved goodbye as the horses started to trot off.

She was still waving when the old woman was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be the ball! I have already started writing! Will publish soon! :)**


	20. The First Night

**CHAPTER 20: THE FIRST NIGHT**

* * *

><p>Beast boy had went alone. He needed time alone … to think, and to be away from the group for a while.<p>

Yes, it even surprised himself, he was _thinking _and hard too. Raven just wasn't herself these days, and he was determined to find out why. It was strange how people could be nice to you and then shun you like you're a disgusting bug the next day.

In fact, he found it all a little too suspicious.

But really, it also shocked him to take so much interest in Raven all of a sudden. He remembered how they first met, both tried to ignore and avoid each other as much as possible. Yet now, things seemed different. Raven was a close friend now, and should anything happen to her, he'd willingly help get her back to safety.

Only, he wasn't sure if Raven was in danger. He sincerely hoped not. Then, he realised he should have sneakily followed her to that shop. Now that he thought about it, she was spending _way _too much time with the old woman. Could the old woman have said something that made Raven hate him?

Or did he do something wrong to upset her?

Beast boy groaned, thinking was hard. Only people like Raven, or Robin and perhaps, Cyborg can do it well. He was just hopeless at it.

Tugging on his black and white suit, he looked around the ballroom. It was huge, with high ceilings. The walls and ceiling was painted in bright gold. The floor however, was smooth, clear, marble. There were huge, long windows at the side and hanging on the walls, were red cloths with a gold trimming. On it, was the crest of the kingdom. Also at the side, were a few couches for tired dancers to sit on.

The ceiling had two gigantic chandeliers and at the side of the room, were long tables filled with refreshments and small tidbits. The front of the room was a raised platform with gold stairs carpeted in red velvet. On the platform, were two thrones, evidently for the King and Queen. Right above the thrones, was a balcony, over looking the whole ballroom.

Beast boy had arrived here early, so the place was almost empty except for about six men and five women roaming aimlessly about. Beast boy wasn't hungry and so he just stood in a corner, closed his eyes and waited.

The next time he opened them, he was surprised to see the ballroom fill up so quickly. It had so much more people here now, and many of them were making small talk. Glancing at the clock at the back of the room, above the huge doors, he saw that it was almost eight. The Titans should be here any moment.

After five minutes, a steady stream of people were strolling in. Adjusting his mask, Beast boy strained his neck to try and spot out the Titans. He didn't see them at first, but when he saw a red-haired girl, smiling widely and linking arms with a blushing spiky-haired boy, who was grinning from ear to ear too, it couldn't have been more obvious who those people were. Then, right behind them was Cyborg, his face not only hidden by the mask, but by the hat too.

Beast boy remembered then, what he was supposed to do: Act as a lookout. Well, that shouldn't be too hard, it didn't really take long for him to spot his friends in that crowd of people, who hard can one suspicious-looking assassin wielding a weapon be?

Looking around however, it was hard. The ballroom was getting noisier and noisier, and all the elaborate, fancy gowns and suits with all that colours made him slightly dizzy.

That's when he noticed that Raven wasn't around. But it was already five minutes past eight, was she going to be late? Had the old woman kidnapped her? Beast boy shook her head, no, that was just ridiculous. He did worry too much sometimes, but he couldn't help it with an over-imaginative mind.

Suddenly, a horn sounded. Turning around, he saw that it came from the balcony. It was a small boy who blew the horn, standing behind them, in a rich-looking, bejeweled suit and gown, was none other than the King and Queen.

Both had gold crowns on their heads and as they stepped forward, everyone hushed at once, all eyes trained on their rulers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Prince Alexander the second's 18th masquerade birthday ball!" the King's voice echoed loud and clear through the ballroom.

Everyone cheered and clapped wildly.

"As you know, he will be celebrating his birthday today, tomorrow and the day after with three masquerade balls. He will then, choose his wife at the third night. So may all of you prepare." the Queen continued for him.

"Now, let us present you, your Prince, Alexander the second!" the King cried and his son, from behind his parents, stepped forward and the ballroom broke into applause and cheers.

The young Price had blond hair with the softest of all curls. He was dressed in a dark green suited, encrusted with jewels at the neckline and also had a smaller, but nevertheless, gold, crown on his head. His eyes, Beast boy had strained his neck forward to see, were sky blue, reflecting kindness and innocence. The Prince raised a hand to wave to his people, bringing in more cheers.

He decided he was a nice person and nodded his head. Definitely worth protecting for. He believed the country would prosper well when he became King one day. A lot of royals now were quite spoilt and arrogant, but at least Prince Alexander seemed alright.

"And now, without further ado, let the ball begin!" the King and Queen raised their scepters high and everyone clapped.

Music started playing from the two corners of the room, beside the raised platform. Beast boy was so busy looking at the people and observing the Prince that he didn't notice that mini orchestra had set up from both corners of the room. People started to flock to the floor of the ballroom.

Beast boy extracted himself from the crowd, trying to push his way to the refreshments table where it was emptier. Five minutes have passed, but Raven _still _wasn't here yet.

Perhaps, she was stuck in a sort of jam … though, he highly doubted that, in these times, was there even such a thing? Finally, he decided to just look for Cyborg and tell him that Raven wasn't here yet. She was supposed to protect Prince Alexander and keep a watchful eye on him.

After a few seconds, he spotted Cyborg also on the other side of the room, at the refreshments table. But unlike Beast boy, Cyborg was ravenous and stuffing down as much food as his mouth can take … which was a lot.

"Cyborg?" Beast boy came up to him and tapped his shoulders.

"Yeah?" Cyborg managed to bellow with his mouth full.

"It's Beast boy … if you don't know."

Cyborg turned and grinned and swallowed, "Yeah, the skinniest, smallest guy here, who wouldn't know it was you?"

Frowning slightly, Beast boy replied, "Haha … very funny. But I grew taller, okay? Anyway Raven's not here …"

"You sure?"

"Look around for yourself." Beast boy gestured to the ballroom. Cyborg looked and shook his head.

"I wonder what's holding her up. But I guess, you can go find Prince Alexander for her first."

Nodding, Beast boy left Cyborg and looked around the place, wondering to the floor of the ballroom and tried not to trip on several pairs of dancing feet. As he pushed his way through, some couples gave him annoyed looks, irritated, for their dancing was being interrupted. Finally, he saw Prince Alexander at the balcony, overseeing everything. Well, he was quite safe up there, for there were two guards at an archway just behind the balcony and Beast boy can still see him clearly from below.

But Prince Alexander's eyes seemed fixated on something … something at the back of the ballroom. Turning, Beast boy noticed that other people were also looking at the great huge doors of the place, or rather, someone that was standing there.

Elegantly poised under the arched doorway, was a beautiful dark-haired, young lady. Dressed in rich, purple velvet that sparkled and shimmered under the light, she looked like someone who had come out of a fairytale. Intricate gold patterns around the hem of the dress, fading as it went upwards, gave her dress much class. Her face was pale, her lips, smiling softly. Her mask, the shape of an angel's pair of wings, also purple and shimmery, hid half her face.

As the young lady walked forward, oblivious to the stares around her, Beast boy noticed her feet were of a glassy, smooth texture. Then, looking more closely, he found out that her slippers, were actually made of out glass! And it fit her perfectly, as if, it was specially made, and molded to the shape of her feet.

Suddenly, Beast boy noticed the shiny, reflective purple-black hair, the blood-red gemstone on her forehead …

With a small gasp, he saw the crowd part and Prince Alexander walking down the human aisle, towards her. She smiled wider, and gave a curtsey before the Prince. He took her hand, kissed it, while bowing deeply, at the same time, asking for a dance.

When she agreed, Beast boy felt a stab of annoyance. He watched as they danced in tune to the music, lightly stepping, and gracefully whirling around the ballroom.

Well, what a way to look out for the Prince. Beast boy thought unhappily.

He did not notice Robin and Starfire sidle up to him. "Is that … _Raven?_" asked Robin incredulously.

Beast boy nodded once, his mouth in a tight line.

"Glorious! Our friend looks so alluring and most comely!" gasped Starfire in delight, "And the Prince with friend Raven are most becoming!"

Beast boy said sourly, "They're not _that _good."

"Sure they are!" Cyborg suddenly clapped Beast boy from behind, then nudged Robin, "You really chose the right girl to protect Prince Alexander, man."

Robin smiled, "It's all in the head, right, Beast boy?"

But Beast boy was already stalking, almost angrily, away from them.

* * *

><p>When he first saw her, he mind became a blank.<p>

All his troubles, stress and worries were vanquished in an instant. And he wished only for a dance with her. It was odd, because he'd never met or seen her before, but he already thought he knew her inside out.

It took his breath away, her graceful walk, elegant dress, shapely figure. Who was the mysterious lady behind that mask?

He feet moved without him even knowing. Somehow, he was pushing through the crowd, they parted as he went through. Quickening his pace, he met her finally, she was now standing right in front of him. And oh! She looked even better close up!

She curtsied and straightened, stretching out a delicate, pale hand. He took it, and kissed her soft skin, smiling and staring into her eyes … her violet eyes, shiny and full of light, highlighted by her royal purple dress.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

The lady nodded and smiled, "Of course, your Highness."

Taking her hand, he led her to the centre of the ballroom, twirling her into his arms. He rested an arm on her tiny waist and held her hand with his other, lightly. The musicians started up a slow, stately song. And they began to dance.

The young lady was the most skillful dance partner he's had since three years! He wondered how she did it, how could she move her feet so quickly, so daintily, across the floor. It was as if she's practiced to this song before, done it a hundred and one times, yet, this was a song newly composed just yesterday!

They glided, twirled across the floors. Dancing couples parted to let them through.

Finally, the music came to an end. She curtsied deeply before him, and thanked him for the dance.

"No, it was my pleasure." he assured her quickly.

Then, she produced a glass vial filled with a transparent liquid with the faintest pink hues. He had a sudden flash of familiarity, but he couldn't put a finger on where he's seen that glass vial before.

"Your Highness, you must feel thirsty. Please accept this, it will help quench your thirst." the young lady said in a soft voice.

He took it immediately. How thoughtful of her! And he drank it all in one gulp. The liquid was sweet and as soon as he's swallowed them all, he experienced a dizzy sensation. He stumbled a bit, but was caught by the lady.

"Oh dear." she laughed lightly, "Perhaps you need another." she said and took out yet another glass vial.

Liking the taste of the sweet liquid, he drank it all again and felt the same dizzy sensation. But he quickly got over it and smiled thank you to the lady.

She curtsied once more, and went off quickly.

The Prince stared after her, and stood in the same spot for a whole five minutes. A huge, silly grin was plastered across his face, but he didn't care.

He's never felt this happy for a long time.

* * *

><p>Raven walked over to the refreshments table, her heart leaping. She danced with the Prince! She danced with <em>Prince Alexander!<em>

She poured herself a bit of wine, not too much though, she didn't want to lose her head at the first masquerade ball. The Prince might look down on her after that. She drank to her success. The best thing was, though she was nervous, her hands didn't get the least bit clammy! Though, they were now.

Raven almost choked on her wine when she saw who was coming over - Beast boy.

Though he had a black mask on, it was easy to tell who he was due to the annoyed expression and determined walk. She's seen him do this tons of times back at home when he was irritated. So judging from his expression …

So this can't be good.

Though, she can't for life, imagine what exactly she's done wrong. And maybe, he just wanted a drink like her, he probably couldn't recognise her. She didn't even recognise herself when she looked in the mirror just now!

"Raven." he said when he stopped right in front of her.

Her heart sank, so he _did _recognise her. Should she pretend not to know him? Then, she realised that was probably a bad idea. Beast boy can be smart when he wants to, he'd surely see through her.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, he's just well, _Beast boy. _But when he stood in front of her, he seemed to have grown inches taller. _When did that happen?_

"Hello … Beast boy." she whispered softly.

Then, hate filled her heart. She didn't know why, but she wanted to get away, as far away from him as possible. Raven felt a sudden dislike for the changeling, yet, it can't be explained why.

Then, his hardened angry face softened, somehow, he looked slightly hurt. "You were dancing with the Prince."

"Yeah, so?" she asked impatiently.

He looked confused, as if he didn't really know what to say. Then again, he probably didn't know what to say. "I … you look great." he finally complimented.

Raven suddenly blushed, "Thanks." All her annoyance for Beast boy faded away, and was replaced by … something else. A sort of light-headed giddiness, she found herself actually smiling at him now.

Beast boy looked surprise to see her smile but he quickly smiled back.

Then, the first notes of a tune was carried out by a violin, Beast boy looked nervous. He shuffled his feet from side to side, "Uh … so Raven … Do you … want to -"

She blinked, was he going to ask her to dance? But, but … she frowned. Hate filled her heart once more. She looked at him, disgusted, "Don't bother to finish the sentence." she cut in coldly, "You're not worth any of my time."

She walked away, leaving a very stunned and red Beast boy behind. She breathed in and out, her head pleased and saying that he deserved it, the nitwit. But her heart was telling her something else. Somewhere deep down, squashed under all her hate, was guilt.

Raven didn't know what was happening to her. One moment, she hated Beast boy, and the next, she wanted to talk to him, wanted to be around him. She was puzzled and shook her head. She just didn't know what to feel anymore. In fact, she was feeling entirely lost.

Lifting her head, she saw a young gentleman standing in front of her. His lips were moving but Raven wasn't listening. She shook her head again, it was so cloudy inside recently!

"Pardon me, kind sir. I didn't quite catch what you were saying." she finally said.

"May I have this dance?" the gentleman asked again.

Raven gave a wry smile, "I am most apologetic. But I am feeling rather tired and sore …"

The man nodded and walked away.

It was a lie, of course, Raven was feeling fine. She just … wasn't in the mood for dancing. As she walked around the ballroom, many other men asked for a dance but she told them the same reason. She wanted to think, to figure out something, her emotions.

Why were they all so mixed up? So many mood swings … it made her confused.

But she caught the eye of Prince Alexander, sitting on a couch, and her face lit up with a smile. Raven wasn't confused anymore, she was feeling happy. She practically skipped towards him, but managed to control herself to a brisk walk.

"Your Highness." she said breathlessly, curtseying.

Prince Alexander jumped up and smiled, "Would you like to take a stroll, fair maiden?"

"Oh, but where about?" Raven asked.

"The Royal Gardens. I feel like some fresh air, would you like to accompany me?"

Raven nodded eagerly. The Prince smiled again and took her hand. She felt a warmth coursing through her body.

She can think later, but for now, she'll just enjoy her stroll with the young Prince. After all, how many girls had been asked by a Prince for a night stroll anyway?

That's right, next to none.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My kind readers, I'm really sorry I've been MIA for so long. But please bear with me, my exams are almost done. Just two more days to go! I can then write at a rapid pace then. I'm doing my best! And thank you for all your kind reviews! Also, Rose's intentions will be revealed later. And for now, we'll just call her the "old woman", her name will be used much, much later. **

**Cinderella's glass slipper's not coming off tonight, not yet ... There are 3 masquerade balls remember? It would be odd for her to lose each slipper every night, so ... Anyway, thank you once again for your patience! I'll be back soon! TWO MORE DAYS! :)))**


	21. Assassination

**CHAPTER 21: ASSASSINATION**

* * *

><p>Raven giggled as Prince Alexander produced, with a flourish, a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. She took it and bobbed a curtsy, thanking him.<p>

The Royal Gardens were absolutely beautiful. This time of the year, all the flowers were blooming and the wind carried the sweet scent of flowers everywhere. Raven blushed lightly as they continued down more archways to a stone bench, where as they sat, Prince Alexander gently laid his hand over Raven's.

Suddenly, she heard the distant chiming of a clock from inside the ballroom. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Twelve chimes! That meant … midnight! Raven stood up immediately, remembering the old woman's warning, she had to be back at the shop by midnight.

"I … I have to go." Raven said quickly before dashing off, her velvet skirts billowing behind her.

"Wait!" Prince Alexander cried but it was too late, Raven was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ut dominus hoc peribit!" The Enchantress recited, her irises concentrating hard on the silver comb she held. It was the Queen's and it glowed a ghostly white in her hands no sooner had she uttered the final word.<em>

_She looked for the hold she had dug on the grounds earlier. Ah, there it is, right next to the covered hole she made a fortnight ago for Princess Anne. She dropped the still glowing comb inside the new one and smiled sinisterly, the people in the ballroom were as merry as ever, they had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next._

_Then, she heard the clock chime. It was midnight, the Enchantress wondered if Raven was back yet. She should be, she promised. The Enchantress smiled again, reminding herself not to worry, Raven was certainly one she could trust. With her worries reassured, she turned back to the comb in the hole. She hoped no one was roaming the castle grounds right now, she could be very easily discovered if a guard decided to patrol this way._

_Then again, judging by the uncut grass and weeds growing all over, it seemed like anyone had visited the place for five years. The back of the castle was perfect for this spell, and now, she must complete it._

_The Enchantress threw in a few rose thorns and the comb stopped glowing, instead, it turned black in colour. She threw over some dirt and thoroughly buried the comb and rose thorns. Then, she waited._

_Yes! There was a scream, she heard an ear-piercing scream! It was soon followed by chaos as others started to yell and bellow and scramble out of the doors of the castle. She's done it! Finally! And there's only one more left to go._

_Satisfied, the Enchantress hurried off silently back to the shop, her feet, never really touching the ground._

* * *

><p>Sad and mortified, Beast boy went out of the ballroom. The atmosphere inside was getting to be quite stifling, and he was too depressed to dance anyway. Also, he didn't think he could face the other Titans right now, he wasn't sure if he'll be able to hide his hurt … Besides, he didn't think anyone would miss him, his ears drooped, everyone was having too much fun without him.<p>

He sat down on the front steps of the castle, head cradled in his hands and breathed deeply in and out. The two guards at the front door looked at him curiously before ignoring him thoroughly, they probably just thought he was feeling physically unwell. Although that couldn't have been farther than the truth, it was more of being emotionally unwell.

Beast boy heard the clock inside chime twelve times. Midnight. He wondered where Raven could be. Beast boy wanted to lift his head and go back in but he decided against, he might see something he'd never ever want to see, like Raven laughing with the Prince, or dancing with the Prince again, or hugging with the Prince. He kept his head down and decided that maybe the Prince wasn't entirely worth protecting after all.

Then, he heard a scream, a sharp, shrill, feminine scream. His head snapped up and for a brief second, he thought a passing shadow from the corner of his eyes. But when he blinked, it was gone, probably just his imagination.

Beast boy stood up, and was almost knocked back down again as a stampede of people rushed out of the door, the guards desperately trying to keep them in order. He elbowed and pushed his way through, back into the ballroom and found it to be almost empty except for the King, the Prince and the Titans (except for Raven). But where was the Queen?

"This doesn't make any sense!" Robin paced back and forth furiously.

"We were watching her for every single minute! I don't understand how this could happen!" Starfire cried hysterically.

"You mean, she just fell? Nobody ever came near her?" Cyborg asked doubtfully.

Robin nodded.

Beast boy gulped as he looked towards the throne, there lay the Queen, lying on the ground in her finery. The King knelt beside and held her hand, crying silent tears. The Prince looked pale and gripped his father's shoulder firmly.

Beast boy felt that though they were investigating on the assassin out of good will, they were also somehow invading into their privacy.

"Come on, back to camp. We've work to do." he called before leading the Titans out.

* * *

><p>The old woman was no where to be found. Raven had lit up all the candles she could find in the shop, and searched every single nook and cranny but the old woman was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, she was about to walk out when the old woman walked in!<p>

"Hello, my dear. How was your night?" she greeted Raven pleasantly.

She couldn't help but smile as she replied, "Brilliant."

"Glad to hear it Raven." the old woman smiled back, "Now has the young Prince drunk all the glass vials?"

Raven suddenly flustered, she's given him only two and forgot entirely about the rest of the three! The old woman, seeing this, nodded at Raven understandingly, "Tomorrow night then. You must understand, it is of the utmost importance that he drinks them all."

Raven did not understand but the old woman said it so sternly that she could only nod in agreement. Then she wondered aloud, "Where've you gone?"

"Around, just for a little walk, dear." the old woman said rather vaguely.

Then, Raven was curious, "Is there any reason why I have to be back here at midnight?"

The old woman stared at Raven, as if considering her for a moment, then said quietly, "Look down."

To her astonishment, the dress was fading, losing colour, it was a lot more drab than it had been a few hours ago. Raven realised, this gown must have been made from magic! Of course! The old woman was a witch! No wonder it was so beautifully made.

The old woman nodded, as if reading Raven's thoughts. Raven felt even more grateful to the old woman. She had risked being found out that she was a witch for Raven. She used her powers despite its dangers for her to be the most beautiful at the ball, and Raven felt she ought to be thanked for her courage.

Then, the old woman spoke, "Raven, child, would you do me a favour?"

Raven nodded.

"Do not return to your friends. For the time being, I ask of your company."

"You mean, stay here?"

The old woman nodded, "Leave them a note, if you must."

Raven pondered this, again questioning the woman's actions. Why was she offering Raven to stay over? Suddenly, guilt washed over her, she must feel lonely. Why, any poor old lady would if she lived entirely alone in such dark and gloomy living conditions. Raven was only happy to oblige.

When Raven finally drifted off to sleep. The old woman started to rummage through her things. The second masquerade is tomorrow night, and she had better start stitching her a new dress now. This one, would be even more beautiful than the first.

While casting enchantments over the gown now and then, she wondered if there was any way for them to last longer. It was always midnight when the effects of her enchantments would fade away. Her powers just wasn't as strong as it used to be. But Raven was going to fix all that.

When her plan is complete, she would be invincible, nothing could stop her, not even Raven, herself! Though, she must find a way to control the child properly, she didn't think Raven would be happy when the old woman tells her what to do at the last steps of her plan.

But she will find her way to get the child to listen to her, even if it takes a spell or two. It was worth it all. Soon, she would show all the Royals how powerful their magic can be, she'll show them to never, ever underestimate or discriminate witches. They'll soon be sorry for ever punishing any witch.

Who were they anyway? They were just ordinary people. But the old woman, Raven and many others out there, was different. They had magic and was far more superior than anyone else in this land, it was time to tell them that.

The old woman carefully stitched on a pearl after another, the second masquerade ball was tomorrow, but she was already thinking about the third night.

It was certainly going to be one where no one in this land, would ever forget.

* * *

><p>Raven stared and stared. This dress, was truly the most magical she's ever worn yet! It was light blue and was made of silk. Her skirt was covered in a chiffon-like sort of material that when she twirled, it would flower about her prettily. It was certainly lighter and more comfortable to wear than the last one.<p>

The thing she liked most about the dress was that it sparkled even more than the last.

"Stardust." the old woman explained.

Her sleeves also had that chiffon-like material around it, and it only hugged tightly when it reached the elbows where it was held together by strings of shiny white pearls. In the centre of the dress, at the bottom of the high V-shape front, sat an enormous pearl, silky smooth and milky white.

The dress was all about simplicity, and it definitely looked more modern. Raven was sure to stand out. Her mask, had been modified and made bigger, also light-blue but with stardust on her right side, gradually fading as it moved towards the left. Every move Raven made, resulted in the bright shimmering of the dress which caught light even in the dimmest places.

Again, the carriage was waiting outside and it was now light-blue and sparkly to match her dress. Raven slipped on the glass slippers, polished until they shined and stepped into the carriage. The old woman told her to be back by midnight and remember to give the remaining glass vials to the Prince.

Raven promised she would and a footman closed the carriage door. A second later, the horses were galloping down the road and towards the castle.

"Did Raven ever get back here when I was gone?" Asked Beast boy worriedly as he returned from the market, carrying a few loaves of bread.

Robin sighed, "Beast boy, I told you, Raven left us a note saying she'll be staying over at the shop for now. The old woman requires her to help out more in exchange for letting us use the suits and gowns we bought from her for another two nights."

"That's not fair!" Beast boy grumbled, "We _bought _these clothes! It's rightfully ours."

"Man, are you ever gonna learn? A lot of things in life aren't fair." Cyborg sighed along with Robin as he disappeared into one of the tents and pulled out the boys' suits. He tossed one to Robin and another to Beast boy. Then, holding his own, he began to put it on, hiding his half-metallic body.

"Perhaps we should all follow the given lead by Cyborg. Let us prepare for the ball, maybe, if we arrive earlier, we may be able to … catch up with friend, Raven." Starfire suggested helpfully.

Beast boy grumbled, "I hate masquerade balls. And shouldn't the King have cancelled it? Does he want his only son to get assassinated too?"

"Prince Alexander still needs to find his bride." Robin said reasonably, "It's a risk the King needs to take."

At the mention of "bride" Beast boy's ears perked up and wondered who she was going to be. He realised, with a strange dread in his heart that Raven was a very good option. She was the only girl he's danced with last night. Sadness overwhelmed him and he stumbled into the forest clumsily to change.

It was only Starfire who noticed the tears clouding his vision.

"Poor friend, Beast boy. He must be so worried about the Prince. Oh, what a dear, kind heart he has!" she muttered to herself as she went the other way to put on her pink dress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YESSSSS! EXAMS ARE OVER! *Does little victory dance* I'm BAAAAACK! Tomorrow, I'll upload another chapter! :))) Thanks for waiting so patiently! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. Second Night

**CHAPTER 22: SECOND NIGHT**

* * *

><p>"Alexander, have you found a suitable bride yet?"<p>

The Prince looked away and blushed slightly, remembering Raven. Should he tell? He felt kind of guilty for dancing with only one girl at the ball last night, and he hardly even knew her! So he kept quiet and buttoned up his suit, this time, it was dark blue.

His father sighed, "You must try. I know I … we may be pushing you a lot but your Mother has … died and …"

"Father, don't." Prince Alexander said firmly, turning towards the King. He looked sad and the wrinkles on his forehead showed the stress. Last night, when Mother died, he couldn't stop crying in bed, no matter how much he tried to stifle his sobs, Prince Alexander could still hear it, even when he was a bedroom away.

Walking over, he adjusted his father's collar, his voice gentler, "Don't worry, I might even have found someone."

The King looked up, eyes lit with the slightest bit of hope.

"I shan't let you down, Father. Tonight, if she comes, I will introduce her to you." the young Prince promised, smiling as he recalled the previous night with Raven.

"It is not me that might be disappointed son, don't let the _kingdom _down." the King said seriously.

Prince Alexander laughed lightly as he opened the door wider, "I won't. Now, our guests are awaiting …"

* * *

><p>Raven walked into the nearly empty ballroom. She was early today. Then, looking around, she found the Prince staring at her. A smile automatically came to her face and they both walked towards each other.<p>

The Prince caught her hands and twirled her around, then he gently planted a kiss on her right. Raven curtsied and then, found herself to be led off. She wondered where they were going.

Before she knew it, she was standing before the King, himself! She curtsied immediately, head down and deep.

"You may rise." said the King. And so she did. Looking up, she saw the King had a kind face, but lines of hidden sadness was all over it too. That is when she noticed the throne beside the King's was empty. Where was the Queen?

"You are looking at the Queen's throne." stated the King. Raven blushed, having been caught at staring.

"She … died last night." Prince Alexander said softly.

Raven stifled a gasp and looked between the Prince and King. "I am most sorry."

The King's face hardened, "We will avenge her death."

"It was … murder?" Raven's voice rose a bit.

The two nodded grimly before her and she was reminded of her mission. And then, she felt guilty, she was here to protect the Prince, she wasn't here to dance with him and enjoy herself! But yet, wasn't she keeping a lookout by being with him all the time?

"You mustn't let this trouble you." the King suddenly spoke, "It is almost eight. You must rest before the ball starts."

Raven nodded and Prince Alexander extended a hand. She took it and he led them to the shiny, polished floor, where she found her friends, the Titans, staring at her.

"Excuse me, please." Raven said politely. The Prince nodded and she extracted herself from him and started to make her way towards the Titans.

* * *

><p>When the Titans arrived at the castle ballroom, they noticed that there was already someone else inside. It was Raven, wearing the most beautiful dress yet. Beast boy stared, where did she get that? It looked so light and it sparkled whenever she made the slightest movement.<p>

Then, his eyes traveled to the Prince, who was walking towards her quickly. Raven smiled and walked over to meet him. Prince Alexander took both of Raven's hands and twirled her around before bowing and kissing her right hand. She curtsied and was led off by the Prince.

Beast boy felt a sudden rush of anger as he watched Prince Alexander introduce Raven to the King. The King's weary face shone as Raven curtsied before him. After that, she appeared to look surprised, then sad and guilty after talking to them. He wondered what they were saying.

Then, Prince Alexander escorted her back to the floors of the ballroom. Raven suddenly spotted them and said something to the Prince before walking right up to them.

"Raven! I am most delighted to see you again!" Starfire said happily as she hugged Raven. She gave a small smile at her and patted her back a bit.

"How are things?" Robin asked.

"Fine. But did you hear the Queen was assassinated?" Raven said, trying to maintain her voice but surprise was still heard.

"It was all over the kingdom, I can't believe you haven't heard!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well," Raven tapped her foot impatiently, "How did it happen?"

Robin and Starfire looked at one another. Then, bowing her head, Starfire said softly, "We do not know."

Raven frowned, she did not understand.

"According to what they say, the Queen just dropped to the ground after midnight." Cyborg explained.

Raven looked lost, "Oh. I wasn't here at midnight."

"Then, where were you?" The words were out of Beast boy's mouth before he could stop it. Then, he looked down, expecting Raven to yell at him or something.

But to his surprise, she only said vaguely, "Somewhere …"

He lifted his head and stared right into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. He wasn't physic like Raven could be, but he can still sense something was up, even if the rest didn't realise it. He knew Raven, and … this just wasn't her right now.

Raven looked away and blushed lightly, "I have to go back to the Prince."

Robin nodded his consent and she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

><p>"Who is that?"<p>

"Huh?" Raven snapped her attention back to the Prince.

"That young lad all by himself."

Raven turned her head and saw, as the Titans moved about, the changeling tagging behind glumly. She instantly felt sorry and her gaze softened.

"Beast boy?"

"What an odd name." the Prince remarked. Raven smiled.

Then, the Prince looked at her questioningly, "You are both friends?"

Raven opened her mouth to form the word, "Yes", but something stopped her, something unpleasant. She paused and shook her head, she didn't know what to think. She hated him, a part of her said, he was your friend, another part spoke, then the tiniest voice at the back of her head said the most appalling thing of all …

"He cares for you."

Raven snapped her head on Beast boy's retreating figure … did he really?

"Are you alright?" The Prince asked worriedly beside her.

Silently, she nodded her head, managing a weak smile. Sometimes, high stress levels caused such weird thoughts and feelings to evoke inside of her. It is best for them to be forgotten.

As Prince Alexander led her into the first dance, Raven tried to concentrate by looking into his clear blue eyes …

But somehow, they didn't make her smile like they used to anymore.

* * *

><p><em>The Enchantress entered the grand ballroom. She was dressed in a simple gown, to attract less attention. No one will recognise her. Back at the village, she was an old woman, here, she was years younger. Many, many years younger. She was only 20.<em>

_She walked around the ballroom, her eyes finally landing on Raven. She smiled, the girl looked beautiful, her sparkling sky blue really stood out from all the solemn dark colours of the room. Most of the village girls had tried to imitate her style but now, wearing a more modern, bright-coloured, and made out of light, floating material, gown, Raven truly was a refreshing new breeze out of all the old, musty air._

_And she was dancing with Prince Alexander too. Yes, her plan was working, and to think, tomorrow, it will be completed! Now, for her next step. She mustn't get distracted. The Enchantress looked around the room, and finally found a tall gentlemen dancing with a pretty brunette with deep chocolate brown hues for her eyes. She tried to recall what Raven had called him … that's right, he's Cyborg._

"_Hello dears." the Enchantress smiled sweetly as she approached them._

_The couple stopped dancing and looked at one another. _

"_Perhaps you may be of some assistance," continued the Enchantress, "It is not much, really …"_

"_How may we help you?" Cyborg asked._

_The Enchantress tried to look demure, "It is about your friend - Raven. I need an article of her's. Any object, clothing that is her's will do."_

_Cyborg looked suspicious and looked at the girl. The brunette also looked hesitant, unsure. "How do you know her name? And why do you need her items?"_

"_So many questions, my young lad. I simply happened to buy this very gown from that old shop that sells clothing and this old woman called a young girl - Raven. I know she is your friend, for I heard her talking about you and many others, she even described you vividly." The Enchantress spoke the well-rehearsed story confidently._

_Cyborg still looked unsure, "Then, why do you need an item that is Raven's?"_

"_It is a surprise, my friend, but it isn't anything bad! Come morrow, you shall see …" the Enchantress said mysteriously, then added, "I am also a good friend of the old woman's, I ask her for a new suit, hat for you, my lad, and a pretty gown for the lady, in return for your kindness."_

"_Are you sure -"_

"_Your friend will be fine. You shall see her the next night and nothing will happen to her." The Enchantress cut in quickly, trying to sound reassuring._

_Cyborg seemed to consider this for a while before nodding, "Right. You got a deal. Where do I - we, deliver her item?"_

"_Place them outside the clothing shop by dawn."_

"_OK."_

_The Enchantress smiled once more, "You can collect your suit, hat and gown which will be placed outside when you come to deliver her item."_

_Cyborg nodded while the girl beside him shone with happiness at the thought of a new gown._

"_And remember, do not tell anyone about the surprise …"_

_And then, before Cyborg could blink, the Enchantress vanished amongst the crowd of dancing couples._

* * *

><p>Raven watched as the Prince gulped down the rest of the glass vials, then, she placed them back in her purse which was blue with sequins tonight, to match her dress.<p>

Was it just her imagination or did the Prince smiled almost adoringly at her after drinking those glass vials? But then, a rush of joy prevented her from thinking any further. How sweet! Without thinking, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Then, she pulled back quickly, her face turning red. How could she do such a thing? Kissing a Prince without permission?

"I am most sorry, your Highness!" Raven gasped, as she knelt down humbly.

To her surprise, the Prince knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with a finger, "Don't be, my lady." And then, with a gentle hand on her right, the Prince rose, pulling her up as well.

From afar, Beast boy watched with a sinking heart. There was no doubt in his mind now, by the end of the third night, the Prince will ask Raven to marry. Then, Raven would accept and they'd all stay to rule England as King and Queen, together forever.

And Beast boy, will continue to watch them, his heart torn into a million pieces while Raven remains lost to them forever …

Midnight. It came to soon, Raven listened as the clock struck 12. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the dance and Prince Alexander asked what's wrong. Gently, she pulled away, but not before kissing his forehead gently …

"I need to go."

"But -"

"I will come again, tomorrow!"

"And I shall await your arrival!" the Prince called back as he watched her run through the crowd and out of the ballroom.

He refused to dance with any other lady after.

_~Meanwhile~_

Raven was flying through the night. Her glass slippers never really touching the ground, her skirts blowing behind her as it lost its sparkle as each second past. When she finally reached the shop. The door opened and the old woman said, chiding, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A bit late tonight, my dear." And then, she let her in and closed the door.

She mumbled an apology and watched her dress turn back into another pale, grey one. It was made of cotton now and she instantly felt drab and colourless. She took of her glass slippers, now made out of cotton too, and added the pair to last night's.

Raven crawled to her bed - a pile of straw with a soft cloth covering and laid her head down to sleep. She yawned and her eyes flew open as she remembered.

"He drank all of your tonic."

"Very good, Raven. Now, my dear, you must sleep." the old woman said soothingly, noticing her tiredness.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my dear." And Raven's eyes closed.

A steady breathing filled the room and the old woman took out a suit and gown. The gown was lilac and had small, white patterns weaved on it, it was pretty and she put that aside. The suit was what she needed to work on.

She glanced at Raven's sleeping figure and finally assured that she was fast asleep, the old woman lifted the suit in midair with only her eyes. Focusing, she stretched both hands towards it and muttered a spell in an ancient language. The suit quivered and glowed yellow before falling to the ground in a heap of black silk.

The old woman added a large, smart top hat and folded the suit and gown neatly. She opened her door and placed the two articles of clothing on top of one another with the hat resting right on top.

She needn't fear that he may not keep his promise and just take the clothing leave. The old woman was a very good judge of character with her sixth sense, he was one who could be trusted to keep promises which is precisely why she had chosen him for this task.

The old woman shut the door and started to fill a small pot of water. She threw some ingredients in and whispered an incantation. Then, it was as if an icy draft of wind had blown in as the spell sucked all the heat. Then, the temperature went back to normal and from the corner, Raven stopped shivering.

She closed the pot with a lid. Tomorrow, when she finally has Raven's item, then everything, including her will be fully under her control.

She could even taste the sweet victory in her mouth now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter for you guys! I'll try to write the next by tomorrow and give it to you the day after. **


	23. Cinderella's Escape

**CHAPTER 23: CINDERELLA'S ESCAPE**

* * *

><p>Cyborg crept up towards the shop. He was glad the moon was covered by the clouds, he hoped he wasn't spotted. He pulled his hat downwards, making sure that if there was any light, it wouldn't shine and reflect on his metal components. When he reached the doorstep, he noticed a bundle of clothes … and a hat too.<p>

Well, whoever that was at the ball, she certainly kept her word. It's thus, only fair that he does the same. And so, he took up that bundle of clothes and set down the most convenient item of Raven's that he could find - her belt.

Looking around, he wondered again why that woman could possibly want her belt. Then again, she said that he'll know why tomorrow, well, tonight actually. It must be about 5 AM right now …

Convinced that his actions were not putting Raven in danger, he crept back stealthily to the woods.

* * *

><p>Brilliant! The old woman smiled as she brought in the belt. Cyborg had tried to move as silently as he could but her ears and sixth sense could pick up anything. She waited until he was fully gone before opening the door and snatched up the belt.<p>

It was a gold chain with strange little dark, blood-red stones on it. On a closer look she recognised them as the sacred stones of Azarath. She smiled, it really was a rare thing, these stones. And they're just the perfect thing for Raven's new gown.

This one, would be dark blue, the colour of midnight. It shall be made entirely out of the finest, softest silk. And the belt will be hanging from the waist, sliding down …

But first, she needed to prepare it. So, the old woman walked over to that pot. She opened the lid and saw that it was ready. Lying the belt on the wooden floor, she poured the pot's contents onto Raven's belt. She watched as the transparent liquid was absorbed by the object. It glowed white and turned black, before returning back to normal.

The old woman lifted it up and walked about the room, silently, so as to not wake Raven. Now, where did she last leave her golden needle and thread … ?

She found it finally, hidden in a corner of one of her many shelves. She started to sew and knit quickly. The old woman's fingers were nimble and flew over the cloth, her needle flashing in and out of the midnight blue. The thread, sparkling gold, like sunlight.

Then, the old woman lifted a box from her shelf and in it, contained many rare and precious stones. After some rummaging, she eventually found what she was looking for, the stone of Azarath. She had only three, but they will do nicely.

She fitted one of them on the end of the V-shaped neckline, with small rubies leading up to it. Then, she attached another one to the end of one sleeve and did the same to the other. Tiny white crystals were attached to every part of the dress and she quickly stitched on golden, whirly patterns on the hem of the dress and around the neckline and sleeves.

Finally, it was time to add the final bit of the dress - the belt. The old woman fitted it around the waist, tilting downwards, to the left a little. It was a perfect addition to the gown. The gown, looked complete with it on and was ready for the night.

The old woman shaped, with magic, a pair of glass slippers for Raven. She used nearly all her magic resources to make this pair. Instead of turning into common, cotton slippers like the other two, this one, will last, throughout the night and eternity. It will be the most clear, most reflective, most perfectly cut glass slippers she's ever made.

Stepping back, the old woman admired her creations. The Prince will not be able to resist her. Everything was so perfect. Raven's clothes for tonight would be the best out of the rest. Though, since tonight, she will carry out her most important step yet, that Boy, might suspect her.

She had a feeling he would and the old woman pondered this. How was she going to help Raven and herself escape in time? Then, the answer came to her. It was simple, and she was surprised that she hadn't thought of that sooner. There was another forest behind her, everything was going to be fine. Though, it did rely quite heavily on Raven's belt.

The old woman hoped her spell worked and the belt would work its charm. It was her only chance of succeeding. Raven was too … not evil. She just didn't understand the ways things has to be done. She'll never be able to persuade Raven to do it on her own. The belt was just … a little encouragement, that's all.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Raven stir in her sleep. She was waking soon and the old woman now felt drained from staying up all night and working all the magic she had on the gown and glass slippers in such a short time.

Putting away the last gown and shoes she would make, the old woman blew out the candle and opened up a hidden secret door, camouflaged at the side of one of the walls. She stepped into the invisible room, worked with magic and lay her head on the bed.

It was time, for her to finally rest …

* * *

><p>Raven tingled with excitement as the old woman helped her get ready for the last of the three masquerade balls. Then, she calmed herself, reminding herself to stay in control of her emotions.<p>

She donned on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Once again, she has turned into someone she doesn't recognise anymore. The gown was perfect, and was just a reminder of who she was. She had no idea how the old woman found her belt or got hold on some of the stones on Azarath, but Raven was glad she did. Though, there was this smothering feeling when Raven put the gown on … she couldn't quite place what it was …

Suddenly, Raven's mind went blank. And even thought she didn't know it, her pupils had completely disappeared. Behind her, the old woman smiled slyly.

"Come on, my dear. It is time for your mask and shoes."

Raven turned and let the old woman put on her velvet mask, framed in gold and her glass slippers without any comment. Then, she ushered her into her carriage, now, black in colour with golden wheels and patterns all over.

Before she stepped into the carriage however, the old woman stopped her and whispered in her ear, "Now remember, child, when you become Queen, you will kill the King Alexander and step down, and give The Enchantress your crown …"

Raven hesitated, but something stopped her from thinking, and she nodded. And then, the old woman waved her off as the carriage sped its way to the Royal castle.

Meanwhile, the old woman went inside the shop, waited and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she became who she really was - a woman in her mid-twenties. The Enchantress.

Well, it was time. The last thing she had to do before Raven makes her promise and steps down. It was time, to assassinate the King of England.

It was the last night and everyone in the ballroom was fizzing with excitement. Everyone … but Beast boy. He walked into the room with a daunting sort of feeling. This was to be the night where Prince Alexander would announce his bride to all. But Robin won't let Raven marry him right? They still had to get back home when they caught the assassin … which they still have no proper leads. No one could seem to pinpoint who poisoned the Queen or Princess Anne. Though, whoever that was, it was the same person.

They tried asking around the village, but everyone said that the Royal family had no enemies. It was certainly very strange. And when asked who they had executed recently, it was only a man who was hanged for murder, a woman who was a highway man and a witch who was burned at the stake. The Titans still remained clueless.

Beast boy watched the King and Prince standing at the balcony, Finally, after a few minutes, the King spoke.

"People of England! May I welcome you to the third night of Prince Alexander's masquerade balls! Tonight, before midnight strikes, he will announce his bride, soon-to-be, the Queen of England!"

The people below cheered enthusiastically.

"And now, without further ado, let the ball begin!"

And then, the musicians started a lively tune and everyone started to do a common village dance. Even the Titans joined in, though, Beast boy stood at one corner … waiting. Where was Raven? She should be here by now.

And as if my magic, Raven appeared. Everyone stopped dancing to look, and gasp at the sight. Tonight, she looked more beautiful yet! In a midnight blue dress, made entirely out of silk, and with her belt on … she looked like Raven, like, herself. Beast boys's mouth went dry and he watched her walk gracefully into the ballroom … and into the Prince's arms.

He turned and took in several deep breaths. Nothing to worry about, she was just doing her job, she was protecting the Prince. It took ten minutes before he had calmed down enough to watch them dance around the ballroom, staring into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people there.

Then, a girl suddenly grabbed his hand, giggling as she pulled him to the center of the room.

"Uh …" Beast boy was startled, "I don't feel like -"

"Shhhhh!" the girl hushed him and helped him place an arm on her waist while she rested her arm on his. Then, she held his other hand and began to step to the music.

Beast boy danced clumsily and was feeling uncomfortable. But he didn't say a word, lest he might embarrass the girl or something and tried his best to dance properly, all the while, looking at his feet.

Then, the music came to a close and he was glad to step away from the girl. She curtsied and shot him a rather flirtatious look. He smiled back weakly. Then, the King made an announcement.

"Now, I want you step away from her current partners but do not move. Instead, turn around to dance with the person behind you."

Music started, low and soft, Beast boy reluctantly turned. What if it is another giggly girl? He wasn't exactly in the best mood to dance right now. But when he turned, he had the shock of his life. Standing in front of him, was none other than …

Raven.

Others had already started to dance but they remained still, staring at each other. Both not speaking, unmoving.

"May I …" Beast boy started. Then someone came over him and he finished off with a whisper, "May I … hold you?"

When she did not answer, he silently did what the girl had done, he placed a slightly trembling hand on her waist and placed her arm on his. With his other hand, he held her's gently. Boldly, he took one step towards her and found himself to be the same height to her, which meant, her eyes were directly in front of his.

He gently led Raven into the dance and she followed, perfectly, gracefully. It was as if they had practiced this. Beast boy found himself to be staring into her eyes and he did not once, look on the floor or his feet.

But something was wrong, she was unusually quiet, he expected an irritated sigh or a smart remark but Raven remained silent, even after five minutes into the dance. Beast boy suddenly noticed, that her eyes … was dull tonight, it no longer sparkled with life and, and … her pupils had gone. He searched her eyes for any emotion at all, but there were none.

The music stopped before he knew it, and he gave her a final twirl. A sudden sadness washed over him. Something had happened to her, something bad … And he wished he could help, but he wasn't sure if he could.

"Raven …" he whispered and hugged her, "What's wrong?" he lifted his head to look but her face only had confusion over it. She looked like she was trying to figure out, who he was.

"I'm Beast boy … remember?" he said, with hope in his voice, but she only shook her head and blinked at him.

Then, quick footsteps approached them and he noticed the Prince coming, Raven's head turned also and a smile lit up her face when she saw him. Beast boy's heart shriveled up a bit more and he stepped away quickly and hurried off.

* * *

><p>Cybrog felt guilty. But he hoped they'd understand. He had left them a note saying he was going to the ball on his own, his reason being wanted to investigate the grounds for any clues about the assassin. But his real reason was - to escort Janet to the ball.<p>

He had brought her a lavender gown and dressed himself in her house, careful to not let his metal parts show. Then, he walked her to the castle.

He couldn't help but think of how pretty she was in her gown. But, Cyborg promised himself to not let anyone, especially Beast boy, know about this. Beast boy would only tease him even more. He didn't get why he was so immature, what was so funny about liking someone that you knocked down accidentally?

Well, at least no one, not even the Titans saw him walk into the ballroom slightly late. Robin and Starfire were dancing happily and Beast boy … glaring at Raven and the Prince. That was another thing he didn't understand. Did he hate Raven? Or was the Prince giving him problems?

But Cyborg shrugged it all off when Janet pulled him into the dance. Some things, are just better left alone.

* * *

><p><em>The time was now 11.45. It should be any moment right now. The Enchantress's eyes kept flicking from the clock to the dancing couple, back and forth, back and forth. She was getting impatient. When was he going to speak? She stroked the leather handle behind her back, and shuffled closer to the wall, so no one could see what she was holding …<em>

_The Enchantress reminded herself to be patient. The time will soon arrive. _

_And it did. She watched as the Prince stopped dancing with Raven and led her to his father, the King. They were all now standing at the platform, where the two thrones are. The Prince whispered something to the King and he raised a hand for silence and attention. The music stopped, people turned and he cleared his throat. The Enchantress watched closely, and gripped tightly on the handle._

"_People of England! I am very pleased to announce that my son, your Future King, Prince Alexander, has chosen his bride!"_

Beast boy watched from a corner. He was perspiring, and his whole body tensed. Why was Raven up there with the King and Prince? Of course! She was going to be the Prince's bride!

Robin and Starfire, standing a few couples in front of him, were confused. They had expected Raven to protect Prince Alexander, not marry him! But wait, she wouldn't really … right? Raven doesn't just lose her head for a Prince she's only met last two nights ago! She couldn't really marry him!

Perhaps, she wasn't maybe, she was just up there to … to what? Beast boy trembled and he prayed silently. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did, and that was all that mattered.

"They will marry tomorrow, in the Royal Church, at sunset. And now, my people, it is time to reveal your Future Queen of England - Lady …"

Beast boy clenched his fists and his eyes shut, he felt dizzy and out of air … then, he realised he's been holding his breath.

" … _Future Queen of England - Lady …"_

_The Enchantress waited, say it! Say her name now! She slowly drew out her dagger … Shiny and just sharpened, just waiting to sink itself into flesh … Beads of perspiration had formed on her forehead. Everyone in the ballroom was waiting too, everyone was holding their breath. _

"_Lady Raven!"_

Beast boy felt sick and he hurried out of the ballroom and onto the steps of the castle, where he went the other night. The guards, now familiar with him, did not do anything but let him collapse there.

No … not Raven! And he realised how stupid he was, he should have stayed, to watch how she would respond, she could be declining! Maybe, there was hope! He stood up weakly as the clock struck, he counted … it was midnight.

_The clock chimed. The Enchantress smiled and she aimed, and threw with all her might. The crowd, at first erupted in applause at the announcement, but now watched terrified, as a shiny dagger, hurtled through the air, cutting it, turning and spinning. Everything seemed to slow._

_Raven, hearing the clock, didn't stay to watched what happened next, instead, she ran and the crowd parted in surprise. _

"_Raven!" Prince Alexander rushed, running behind her._

_Then, the crowd gasped as the dagger found its way into the coat of the King, sinking in his heart. She watched as the King fell in a heap to the floor._

Raven? Beast boy heard someone running and saw Raven madly dashing from the ballroom. She stumbled a bit on the steps but continued running, as if she never noticed him. Then, he noticed what had made her stumble - a glass slipper. She's dropped it!

"Raven! Wait! You dropped -"

"Where's Lady Raven?" a voice panted beside him. Beast boy saw the Prince running up to him, his eyes fixed on the glass slipper.

"Your highness!" a guard cried, then bowed, "Your … Majesty … your father -"

"What happened to my father?" the Prince paled.

"It was a flying dagger, no one knew who threw -"

But the Prince was already rushing back inside.

Beast boy's head was spinning. Someone threw a dagger? At the King? Could it be … no, it couldn't have been Raven. Too many would have recognised and the guard would have mentioned her name, so who was it? He picked up Raven's glass slipper and tucked it in his pocket, then, he looked to the castle and towards the road.

The Titans would be investigating now, should he join them? But somehow, something told him that though Raven may not have murdered the King, she was connected to it, in a way. And besides … she did lose her glass slipper. It was only right to return what belongs to her.

And so, Beast boy set off, running off to the direction Raven went, calling.

* * *

><p>Inside, madness ensued. Cyborg couldn't believe what had happened. The King - killed! And Raven … the Prince's bride? He needed to find Robin, now. But then, something very strange happened …<p>

Cyborg's hat, it started to wrapped itself around his face, leaving his nose and eyes open, but it covered up everything else, like a sort of mask, and his suit, somehow stiffened and moved! Yes, he found himself lifting up a leg, and another, soon, he was running. Running past the platform and up a spiral staircase. He tried to stop, but the suit wouldn't let him!

He heard Janet gasp and try to follow. Then, he heard an "Over there!" by Starfire.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and more footsteps joined Janet's. Starfire was flying and soon they found themselves running through castle tunnels. Cyborg tried to yell back that it was him, but the mask prevented him from speaking, and all that came out was a muffled sort of sound!

"Stop! Stop right now!" Robin called. The suit managed to dodge all that Robin threw and Starfire's star bolts too.

He wondered why the suit and hat was able to do this … then he panicked, it must be magic! But why? And who? He's never seen that woman before! He continued to run through more tunnels, past rooms and then, it tripped on a small stone on the ground and fell down a flight of stairs!

Then, Robin fired out a net and successfully caught him. When Cyborg hit the ground, everything was dark. Starfire flew down and lit a torch, they found themselves to be at an armory. Janet was the last to arrive and she was panting and perspiring furiously. Then … she fainted.

"Show yourself!" said Robin fiercely. Cyborg tried to talk but again, he was muffled.

Robin frowned and grabbed the hat-mask. He started to yank, but it wouldn't come off. Finally, combined with Starfire's strength, they managed to pull it off.

"Cyborg?" Robin and Starfire cried in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alas! That is all for today! For some reason, I had fun writing this chapter. And once again, thank you to all your support! Remember to review. :)**


	24. Queen of England

**CHAPTER 24: THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND**

* * *

><p>Raven stopped just outside the shop to catch her breath. She panted and looked around … where was she? Oh right, the old woman's shop. What was she doing here? Then, she heard a crack behind her and she turned, startled. To her relief, it was only the old woman, Rose, she appeared to have teleported.<p>

"Come Raven, there is no time to waste." she said hurriedly, the old woman also appeared to be a bit breathless too. Then, from behind her, she drew out a cloak, the colour of grey, she helped Raven to put it on.

The old woman lifted the hood and whispered quickly, "Go towards the forest and hide. Let your presence be unknown. Do you understand?"

Raven nodded, though she wasn't sure why.

"Do you recognise anyone. Let no one recognise you. Be silent and I will join you soon. Go." the old woman pointed towards the forest behind her shop and Raven left quickly.

The old woman hurried into her house. And packed a few of her belongings. The Titans could be here any minute, she already had the feeling that That Boy, already suspected her. It was time to run.

After taking a few of her items, she whispered a spell and teleported, but barely. Her powers were fading. Midnight was already over, she couldn't do much but simple spells now. Now, looking at her surroundings, she saw only tall trees and very thick foliage. The old woman checked herself, good, nothing left behind, it was time to find Raven.

She closed her eyes and tried to draw power from all the plants and trees around her, the breeze too. Silently, she called out to them to guide them to Raven. But the leaves and breeze whispered back a chilling answer: _No one has entered this forest since two years ago. _The old woman's eyes fell open. How could this be? Was Raven already caught?

_~Meanwhile~_

Raven was still making her way to the forest. Once again, she didn't quite know what she was doing or why, but she just knew that she had to follow the old woman's orders. Suddenly, there was a crack of a twig and a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

Her heart squeezed … Beast boy? What was he doing here? Then, her head ached terribly, something was preventing her from thinking, but what? Nothing like this had happened before, it was only after … after what? Suddenly, Raven couldn't recall either.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl wearing a dress of midnight blue with … uh, rubies on it?" Beast boy tapped her shoulder.

Raven flinched and covered her face more with the hood of the cloak and shook her head. _Those are not rubies! They are the stones of Azarath! _But she couldn't say that out loud. That will almost too-certainly give her away. And the old woman said that she mustn't let anyone recognise her.

"OK … Hey, you look sort of familiar." Beast boy said. Raven could imagine him frowning now, and squinting to get a better look.

Once again, she shook her head and hurried off. Beast boy stood there and watched her run to the forest. Why? What a strange village girl, was she in danger? Come to think of it, she seemed kind of panicky. He was about to follow her when a shout came from behind.

"Beast boy?" came Robin's voice.

When he turned, the sight he saw was completely unexpected. He saw Robin dragging a net which Cyborg was in and Starfire flying while carrying the girl Cyborg's met in the village the other day. She was very pale and was unconscious. In the net, Cyborg's face appeared calm while his body was struggling to get out.

"Uh …" Beast boy blinked.

"It appears that Cyborg's attire may be cursed." Starfire explained as she flew down and landed.

"With magic?" Beast boy asked. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg nodded grimly. Beast boy walked towards them and asked what had happened.

Robin sighed and told them to head back to their tents to discuss.

Beast boy chewed on his piece of bread thoughtfully. From what he's heard, their enemies seemed to be operating quite mysteriously. They apparently had good use of magic, since, well, Cyborg's suit was obviously enchanted. He glanced at him, he was perspiring now, after all that running, thank goodness, they've managed to get him out of the suit.

Also, their enemies may also have gotten to Raven. All her strange behaviors, her hatred of Beast boy … it seemed as though they were trying to keep them from finding out what they were planning. Raven was probably associated with them so therefore, in order to keep Raven from spilling anything important, a spell was probably cast on her to hate them, well, Beast boy.

Then, came Raven falling in love with Prince Alexander. That was completely out of character, but what could her enemies gain from making her fall in love with the Prince? That, they had yet to figure out. But it was most definitely the assassins/magical beings, who had tampered with Raven's emotions.

Also, that dance Beast boy had with Raven. She seemed so confused and lost, as if she doesn't remember anything. Why? And also, her eyes, they were dull and her pupils were gone. This wasn't natural and again, the assassins/magical beings have gotten to her again.

All this, Beast boy shared with Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. And now, they were all thinking hard to find out who had interacted with Raven the most these past few days. Then, Beast boy's face lit up.

"I think I've got it!" he cried, "It's the old woman!"

Everyone gasps. "But … she was so nice." Starfire says softly.

Robin frowns, "That's only a front she puts up, so that no one will suspect her. But she's really the only one who cold influence Raven like that. Raven's been spending a lot of time in that shop."

"Also, she left us a note saying that she had to stay inside to work remember? She didn't come back for a few days!" Cyborg stood up.

"But friends, how can an old woman, even if she does not mean well, influence our Raven like that?" Starfire pondered, also standing up.

Robin leapt from the log, "It's all magic! She must have magic! That could only mean one thing …"

Beast boy slowly stood, as realisation dawned upon him, "The old woman is a witch."

* * *

><p>"Raven!" the old woman ran towards the figure in the darkness. It was lucky that when the old woman teleported, she landed at the edge of the forest, and when she saw a dark figure hurrying in, she knew and could sense it too, that is was her.<p>

Raven remained emotionless as the old woman grasped her hand, "I thought something might have happened to you!"

Raven shook her head to indicate that she was fine. Then, she yawned.

"You poor dear, after such a long night too. Well, you must get your rest, come morrow's your wedding." the old woman smiled as she ushered Raven deeper into the forest.

Something prickled at the back of her head and again, she wondered why she was doing this. The old woman seemed to sense that Raven was unsure and quickly said in a rather soothing voice, "You mustn't think so much, dear. You are tired. Rest is what you need."

Raven nodded, agreeing without any thought. She is tired, she needed rest. And, she must not think too much. She watched as the old woman conjured up a bed of leaves in front of her. Yawning, Raven went over to it and lay her head down.

The old woman smiled and leaned over her, "Remember your promise, Raven. When you become Queen …"

"Kill the King," murmured Raven sleepily, "Step down …"

"And whom will you make Queen?"

"The Enchantress …"

"Good girl." and then, the old woman kissed the top of her forehead.

_~Meanwhile~_

Robin kicked down the wooden door and it fell with a crash. Starfire flew inside, and started blasting around. Next came in Cyborg, he shot the entire rack of clothes. Beast boy rolled in and transformed into a ferocious lion, and began to tear all the fabrics, roaring loudly.

"Stop! Stop!" Robin suddenly cried. Everything froze in their midst of total mayhem.

"Umm … I don't think the old woman is around here." Robin whispered, then there was total silence as the Titans looked around. All they saw were torn cloths, burnt fabrics, and walls with various holes in them. The old woman was no where to be found.

"Aww man! So we came down here for nothing?" Cyborg whined, keeping his built in rocket launcher.

"Well, not exactly." Starfire flew down, "We helped your friend … Jane?"

"Janet." Cyborg corrected.

"Well, we helped her get back home safely!" Starfire said cheerfully.

A look of worry suddenly crossed Beast boy's face, "I hope you really did erase all her memories. If not, when she wakes up -"

"Dude! Chill! I can erase memories as effectively as Raven!" Cyborg frowned, then smirked, "But of course, to you, she can do absolutely anything."

Beast boy blushed and turned away quickly.

"OK, so the old woman has escaped. And we have no idea where she is right now. Also, for all we know, Raven could be with her. Our only option is to go to the Royal church at sunset tomorrow, maybe she'll be there. The old woman is definitely planning something." Robin said with a sort of authority in his voice, he could sense a fight and he needed to distract the Titans.

Everyone nodded. They were with their leader all the way.

* * *

><p>Sunset. It was a beautiful time. The old woman watched as the sky began to yellow. Then, she decided it was time to wake Raven. She had mixed in a tonic for Raven earlier, a sort of like a drug for her to sleep.<p>

"Raven. My dear, it is time for you to awaken." the old woman shook her gently.

Raven's eyes fluttered open. And she saw the old woman's face smiling kindly. She tried to stand but her head throbbed and she sat back down.

"You needn't stand yet." The old woman assured. Then, she brought up a dress. It was the gown that Raven wore to the ball last night, except now, it was completely white. Just the colour of pure snow.

Apparently, the old woman had changed the colour of the dress. Then, she remembered why, she was going to attend a wedding. No, it was _her _wedding! With Prince Alexander. She smiled, she was going to be wedded to him!

Raven pulled on the gown and the old woman showed her the white-coloured carriage that was waiting at the edge of the forest. Raven climbed inside and the old woman gave her a knife. "To kill." she whispered and a chill ran down her spine but Raven nodded anyway. And with that, the old woman waved her off.

Then, when she was gone, the old woman covered herself with the cloak Raven had used last night, and quickly hurried to the church. When she arrived, she noticed that almost all the seats have been filled. She chose on at the front and sat down, feeling slightly nervous. She didn't want anyone to recognise her.

The sun had almost touched the horizon. She could feel herself gain more power as minutes ticked by. Soon, the old woman assured herself, justice will be served. She closed her eyes and rested, nothing could stop her now. Not when she was at this final stage of her plan.

And so, the old woman did the only thing she could. She waited …

The white carriage arrived almost immediately as the gold. Raven watched as the other carriage pulled up beside her's. Then, the door was opened by one of the footmen and she stepped out carefully, her eyes still fixed on the other gold carriage.

The door to it opened and out stepped the Prince … King, of England. He was dressed in gold with black jets and diamonds encrusted all over. His face lit up and so did Raven's.

"Shall we, my lady? 'Tis almost sunset." King Alexander bowed and kissed Raven's hand, then he led her in and was followed by the Royal priest. Behind them, came the soft music of the violin played by some musicians.

The people seated inside rose and bowed as Raven and Alexander passed by. She felt almost like she was the Queen of England already! Then, she remembered her promise, once she was made Queen, she was supposed to step down, but not before she kills the King. Does that mean … Alexander? He was to be crowned today!

Panic filled her heart. Why? She just simply can't! She … loved him! Wait, did she? Inside Raven, was now a turmoil of emotions and struggled with her decisions. Something wanted her to do it, to pull out that knife and stab him, but something else told her she loved him, and her own heart told her that it was all a lie. She didn't know what to believe.

But Raven began to notice strange looks and she realised that her panic had rose to the surface and was reflected on her face. She resumed her usual mask of emotionless expression and stared right ahead. Silently praying that in the end, she would do the right thing.

When they reached the end of the aisle, there were a series of steps leading to a sort of stage. King Alexander walked right up with the priest while Raven waited at the bottom. There was also a table up there, with a leather bound book on it and two gold crowns. The crowns of the former King and Queen of England.

The priest started to read from a marked page in the leather bound book and everyone listened intently as started the wedding ceremony. Everyone, but Raven. Her mind was still a mess and she had a constant throbbing in her head right now. She didn't care though, she needed to think and though things were preventing her, she still had to try. Raven wished she had meditated earlier, maybe then, things would become a little clearer.

"Prince Alexander." came the priest's voice and that shook Raven out from her thoughts. "Will you take Lady Raven, here present, to be your lawful wife, according to the rite of holy mother Church?"

"I will." said Alexander, looking down on Raven with a shy, small smile.

"And will you, Lady Raven, take Prince Alexander, here present, to be your rightful husband, according to the rite of holy mother Church?"

Raven hesitated, for reasons unknown, but she finally said, "I will."

"Then, I proclaim you husband and wife!" The Prince and Raven looked to each other and smile, before hugging briefly. Then, she knelt before him and the priest placed a gold crown on her head.

"Queen Raven of England, do you wish to say anything?" the priest asked.

"If I step down, and the King and I have no heir whatsoever, the Enchantress shall take my place as Queen." Raven said in a slightly trembling voice and the church broke out in whispers. Usually, these decisions were made by the King, not the Queen.

Prince Alexander shot her an odd look as he knelt down and the priest proclaimed him as King and then placed the other gold crown on his head. Everyone stood up and clapped.

Then, Raven saw her. She saw the old woman sitting just in front of her, her face shadowed under the hood of the cloak she was wearing. She gave her a small nod. Raven looked to the King and swallowed. Without even knowing, her hands had already crept their way to the handle of the knife behind her back.

"King Alexander of England, do you wish to say anything?" asked the priest when Alexander straightened up.

"I do wish that I can earn the respect of all of you and I promise," he looked directly at Raven, "to love my wife, Queen Raven, for all eternity."

Raven's heart squeezed and she wanted to cry, how could she kill him now? And why was her heartbeat accelerating so fast? It was almost as if she had drunk a love potion.

_Love potion … _the words echoed in her head and something at the back of her mind clicked, but even before she had any time to think about it, a voice growled.

"Now, Raven!"

"_NO!" _

Raven's head snapped towards the front doors of the church and there stood her friends, the Teen Titans, with Beast boy right in front, his eyes piercing directly into Raven.

"Don't let her control you!" he cried, his voice loud and firm, but somehow pleading at the same time.

The people seated looked back and forth, confused and unsure what was happening. King Alexander was too, at a loss for words. "Raven …" he whispered, "What's going on?"

Raven's eyes looked back at the old woman and her belt, still around her, it started to glow as the old woman intensified her glare.

Her hand on the knife unwilling gripped the knife harder and she pulled it out slowly. Alexander's eyes widened at the sight and Raven was struggling to control herself. She raised the knife and grabbed one of Alexander's wrists, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry." she said softly to him, tears in her eyes.

Then suddenly, something hard came hurtling to her. And Raven tumbled down with it, the knife flying down the steps and spun around on the marble floor before it came to a stop at a pair feet.

The old woman stood up, holding the knife in her hands, a malicious grin on her face. Her hood fell off and the Titans at the door of the church recognised her at once.

"That's her! The old woman!" Robin cried.

"Rose?" King Alexander suddenly spoke, recognition flickering in his eyes also, "Is that … you?"

"Ah, Alexander." the old woman smiled, advancing on the steps, "So you have finally recognised me …"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! Surprise! They seem to know each other! Haha ... Anyway, the story is going to end soon ... :( And I am so grateful to all your reviews! They really kept me going! Keep reading, 'cause the next few chapters are gonna be exciting!**


	25. King of England

**CHAPTER 25: THE KING OF ENGLAND**

* * *

><p>"Rose … it's been a while." murmured Alexander.<p>

Robin and his team paused, they were going to attack but something seemed to be going on here. Beast boy climbed off Raven and looked at her apologetically. Raven shook her head at the fall, then stood up, with Beast boy at her side.

"Yes, indeed. And you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. Except you had grown taller, and stronger." remarked the old woman, "A pity all these assets will go to waste."

"You can't kill me!" Alexander said, backing away slowly, "You're … you're … my nurse!"

Everyone gasped. The old woman had worked for the Royal family? As King's Alexander's nurse?

"Not anymore. I left." Rose said coldly.

"Why?" King Alexander asked, his voice trembling.

The old woman, Rose, pointed a bony finger accusingly at the King, "You killed one of my friends!"

Alexander looked taken aback. He did? Since when?

"You had her burnt at the stake." said Rose, "Yes, she was a witch. And unfortunately for you, so am I."

Then, she transformed herself into the Enchantress, her younger self and everyone shrieked in fear. Cyborg gasped loudly as he recognised the face. She was the woman who had made the deal with him, and had given him the enchanted suit!

"From now on, no witches should ever be burnt at the stake! From now on, I, Rose, the Enchantress will rule England as Queen!"

"Run!" Raven yelled at Alexander and he scrambled away, just in time. The knife missed him by a few inches.

The Enchantress directed a wave of magical energy that hit the King square in the chest and he flew backwards and hit the wall. People in the seats were starting to run away. In the pandemonium, Raven and Beast boy rushed to Alexander, picked him up, and ran away. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire followed closely behind.

They ran back to their tents and further into the forest, hoping no one had followed them. Finally, when they've decided they were faraway enough, they stopped to catch their breath. Raven slowly put Alexander down on the grass and felt for his pulse.

"Is he … Will he be alright?" Starfire asked nervously.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment, then, she nodded. "But he needs healing. I'll stay with him tonight and heal him."

Beast boy's jaw hardened, "I'll stay too."

Raven looked a bit taken aback but she nodded, "Alright." And then, she started to use her healing powers on his chest and head, hoping he would not stay unconscious for long.

Robin and Starfire and Cyborg soon left, finding materials to set up their new camp and to destroy their old. Raven kept on healing Alexander while Beast boy watched on. Then, the King's eyes started to flutter.

"That's a good sign." Raven said softly, "He's going to awake soon."

Beast boy nodded, then asked, "Hey Raven. Do you … do you … really like him?"

"I …" Raven blinked, then, there was an intense throbbing in her head and she felt dizzy.

_Raven … You betrayed me …_

That voice! Raven gasped suddenly. How did she …? _Come to me … _Her powers! They get stronger at night! She stood and gasped at herself, she was obeying her, but why? Then, her mind became a blank.

"I must go to the Enchantress." Raven said monotonously.

"Raven?"

_Ignore. Ignore him. Come to me._

Raven started to run, she heard the cries of Beast boy but the voice, the Enchantress's voice in her head right now, was stronger, louder, pulling her closer and closer …

"Raven!" Beast boy stood up and cried loudly. Then, the Titans came rushing back, their arms full of sticks and leaves.

"Beast boy, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire wanted to know.

Beast boy started to sob. The spell hadn't worn off! Raven was still under the control of The Enchantress! He was worried that Raven would be used as an exchange for King Alexander.

"It's the witch, she was calling Raven …" Beast boy said in between sobs, "And so, she, she w, went …"

Suddenly, Alexander's eyelids began to flutter. Then, he opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? He heard voices, but the words they were saying … didn't make any sense to him. He tried to sit up, and let out a soft moan.

"His Majesty! The King has awaken!" Starfire cried, hearing the moan. Then, she bent down and pushed him back onto the forest floor gently, "You must rest."

"Where am I?" he asked, confused, the voices becoming clearer now.

"Somewhere safe." answered Cyborg.

Then slowly, bit by bit, the Titans fed him information on what had happened since he blacked out. Beast boy was on the forest floor, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. All the while remaining pale and silent.

Alexander's face was white when they came to the part about the Enchantress's spells, and how she got Raven under her control now.

"And so," finished Robin, "Our mission now, is to save her."

Everyone nodded firmly, determined to rescue their friend, when they all were about to take off to the castle however, Beast boy noticed that the King was still sitting down, he face buried in his hands.

"That means you too." he said softly.

Alexander shook his head, "I … I can't. The Enchantress won, I … I lost everything. The kingdom, my family, Raven." Then, frustrated and overcome by his emotions, he reached up and threw away his crown, "I've been a lousy King."

The Titans looked at one another, they weren't sure what to say … But Beast boy, he picked up the crown and took one of King Alexander's hand and helped him to his feet. Alexander looked surprised but he slowly stood.

"Come on." Beast boy said as he pulled him towards a bunch of trees.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexander cried, alarmed.

"Yeah, Beast boy, we've got to save Raven!" Cyborg called.

Beast boy shook his head, "No, we've got to save him first."

The Titans looked utterly confused, but Beast boy was acting really out of character these days. He was bolder, stronger, more confident. Perhaps, it was time to let him take charge for now. And so, Robin gestured with his hand to follow the changeling. Deeper and deeper into the forest …

* * *

><p>"Hello, Raven." The Enchantress smiled when she saw her come in. So telepathy worked! How useful … She walked around the single throne in the throne room. She had the servants remove the other one. Her fingers brushed lightly against the gold frame of the chair. And on her head, was the late Queen's crown.<p>

Raven just stood there, her face a blank, her eyes emotionless.

Finally, the Enchantress sat down on the throne and smiled smugly, "How do I look?"

Raven uttered without thinking, "Powerful."

"Ah, yes." The Enchantress nodded at her answer, "It does seem so, isn't it? I told you I would get my revenge. Did you know that I have sent out orders to give every witch in this land a rich merchant's house? Those arrogant merchants will move out and live in their former houses in the fields. Where they'll work for the rest of their lives." she let out a chuckle.

Raven remained silent.

"But you know, I am still not that powerful. I need more magic. More powers." The Enchantress regained her composure, her tone serious. She called Raven to her by crooking her index finger. She willingly came forward.

"Closer, child. I will not harm you. Though, you _did _betray me." the Enchantress said with a snarl to her voice.

She continued when Raven stepped forward, "And for that, I've decided give you a punishment."

The Enchantress leaned forward and touched Raven under her jaw, pulling her head closer. She whispered softly in her ear, her voice just a soft, almost silent breeze, "You are to give me your powers …"

* * *

><p>Beast boy started to crawl through that clump of bushes. His mind flashing back to the last time he was here … then, he shook her head. No, not now, he was going to save that idiot, Alexander, remember?<p>

"Come!" he called when he was on the other side.

Starfire carried Alexander over while Robin and Cyborg jumped. When they all landed, it was a beautiful other side they saw. It was a really small clearing, with tall trees surrounding it, in the air was the sweet scent of roses, and there was a distant hooting of an owl far, faraway …

But right in the centre of the clearing, the bright moonlight fell across a tall, gleaming, silver sword. Its handle was filled with many, many, intricate patterns and details. Whoever crafted this must have spent hours … the tip of the sword, was pierced right into a stone covered with moss.

"Do you recognise what this is?" Beast boy pointed to the sword, his eyes looking directly at King Alexander's.

He shook his head slowly, still a bit dazed and staring, almost hypnotised by the beautiful weapon.

"It's called the Excalibur. The Sword in the Stone." _At least that's what Raven said, _Beast boy added silently in his mind.

"Of course!" Alexander snapped out of his trance, "Father's told me the story of it before! It was created by the Great Merlin, for King Arthur!"

"So you know the legend?" Beast boy asked.

Alexander nodded enthusiastically, "And only a true King of England could pull this out."

"And that's true." Beast boy said firmly, he stepped aside and looked at Alexander expectantly.

He looked confused at first, but that quickly turned to realisation, then shock, then fear. He let out a gasp, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly …"

Beast boy gave him a strong shove from behind and suddenly, Alexander found himself to be standing right in front of the Sword in the Stone. He took deep long breaths to calm his mind. So, it really existed! And, he was standing in front of it! Up close, it looked so beautiful, with the silver gleaming brightly through centuries and centuries of dust … It was completely surreal and he was supposed to pull it out!

He turned his head to look back. The red-haired girl was looking at him with a shining face, her eyes full of hope. The boy beside her gave him an encouraging smile, the mysterious man in the dark simply nodded. And that strange little guy who led him here …

"Do it." he said firmly.

Then, Alexader felt courage coming back to him. Adrenaline rushed in his veins and in his ears, he could hear his pounding heart. He may not be the most flawless person on Earth, but he was the son of King and Queen, and is … the heir to the throne. And that's all that mattered.

He looked at the sword, his face pale in the moonlight, and then, he reached out both his hands and grasped at the sword's handle. Something went through him, something, almost magical, it was as if, the sword and him had _communicated _somehow. He closed his eyes, not everything can be explained, and he let his hands adjust to the cool metal, and then …

He started to pull. But force wasn't need, the sword slid out of the stone easily and he found himself holding it high in the air. When he opened his eyes, the light reflected on the blade was blinding and the Titans were shielding their eyes, but all were smiling. The one who had lugged him here, had the biggest smile of all.

"You did it!" Beast boy cried. The Titans let out a cheer.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, then she added more respectfully, "Your Majesty."

"Majesty …" Alexander whispered softly, bringing the sword down and resting the blade lightly on the palm of his left hand, gazing at it.

Beast boy walked forward and placed the crown back on his head, "Never doubt yourself. For you truly are the King of England!"

Beast boy was the last to leave the place. Prince, no, King Alexander has now had newfound confidence, and they were all going to take back England, and Raven together. But first, he had to do something.

Beast boy walked to a rosebush and found what he was looking for … a single purple rose. His mind flashed back to the other day …

"_Okay, but if I were lost … will you help me find my way back?" _

"_What do you mean? The lost King of England thing?"_

"_No … like, if I was … lost, in general, I guess."_

"_Sure."_

He recalled how sincere Raven sounded, and how her eyes shone with happiness when Beast boy gave her that rose afterward. He knew then, that the true Raven wasn't lost forever.

_And I will help you find your way back too. _He promised silently in his mind. Then, clutching the rose close to his heart, Beast boy climbed over the bushes and joined the Titans.


	26. Rescue Mission

**CHAPTER 26: RESCUE MISSION**

* * *

><p>The Titans, including King Alexander ran to the castle immediately. Upon reaching the castle doors however, the guards standing outside unsheathed their swords and pointed them at the group.<p>

"Traitors!" Alexander cried angrily.

The guards looked taken aback, "Your Majesty … uh, I mean … Alexander?"

"It's _King_ Alexander to you!"

"Aren't you … dead?" said a guard, his voice slightly quivery.

They all looked at one another. Dead? So the people thought King Alexander was dead? Then, he spoke up, "Well, you will be if you don't tell us why you're working for Ro - uh, the Enchantress!"

The guards were slowly backing away now, their eyes focusing on the sword King Alexander was holding out menacingly, "She … She, she was threatening us! She said, if we do not follow orders, she would burn us all!"

"And you decided to betray England instead of stay true to your King?"

The guards looked at one another, then started to scream and run away. As they ran towards the village, they started to cry out a warning, "The ghost of King Alexander is baaaack!"

Alexander sighed and shook his head.

"Let's hurry up," Robin said, "It won't be long before the Enchantress finds out that you're not dead. And I don't think we can fool her like those goons earlier."

"Goons?" asked King Alexander.

"Uh, idiots." Beast boy translated.

Alexander nodded and kicked down the door. To their surprise, the hallway was empty. They walked down it in a very cautious manner, trying to be as silent as possible and hiding in the shadows. But very strangely, no one came walking down the hallway at all. Everything was very eerily quiet.

Then, they realised the Enchantress must have threatened the servants and everyone else who worked here to work for her, but they'd all packed up and ran away. King Alexander couldn't help but felt a sort of warmth in his heart, so many were loyal to him and his family, he will not let the kingdom down.

Finally, they reached the doors of the throne room, and they all paused. The Titans looked at King Alexander expectantly.

"There is a very good chance the Enchantress is inside …" whispered Alexander softly. Everyone nodded.

"And Raven could be in it too," he continued. "Then again, she could be locked up somewhere. I say that barging down this door would be too risky."

"So what should we do?" asked Cyborg.

"Sneak attack!" Beast boy suggested excitedly and everyone shushed him anxiously.

Only Alexander nodded, "Yes, we would need to create a diversion. This way, we will have the element of surprise on our side."

So the Titans and Alexander formed a sort of huddle outside the door and started discussing their approach. Alexander told them that he had lived in the castle since he was born and knew a secret passage way that would lead to the back of the throne room, directly behind the King and Queen's thrones.

They decided to send Beast boy and Robin through that passage way. If Raven and the Enchantress was there, they'll distract by throwing some pebbles on the floor, towards an archway King Alexander described. Hopefully, the Enchantress will leave to check. When she does, they could quickly get Raven and escape.

But, if she sends Raven to check, the Enchantress will be alone and they will throw a pebble at the door. This will alert Alexander and Starfire who will be waiting, they'll run in and fight the Enchantress, with Beast boy and Robin who will spring up from behind and thus increasing the chance of pinning her down.

They'll then ask for the location of Raven, if she was imprisoned somewhere and contact Cyborg who will be positioned in the map room, to find her. Along the planning process, King Alexander was shocked to hear that many of them had powers, but he tried to stay calm.

"You are … not sorcerers, right?" he asked nervously, gripping his sword tightly. Robin assured him that they weren't evil and aren't sorcerers. This calmed him down a bit but he still looked worried.

Still, Alexander decided to work with them, besides they saved his life, so they can't be bad. Perhaps, there are good people out there who had magic too … Though, his father had always told him not to trust witches.

When everyone was sure what to do, King Alexander led them to the map room. This room contained all sorts of maps of England, of the capitol, of the castle, and other lands too. King Alexander placed a detailed map of the castle in Cyborg's gloved hands and told him to follow this.

Then, they left Cyborg and made their way to the castle library. It was filled with tall shelves, all the way to the high ceiling and heavy tomes and dusty volumes filled each shelf to the top row. There was one wall, however, that didn't have a shelf. Instead, a huge, beautiful, heavy tapestry of a forest scenery hung and covered the wall.

King Alexander lifted the bottom and to everyone's surprise, there was a square outlining a part of the wall. He then, pulled that open and the square part of the wall dropped like a draw bridge. Inside, was hollow and contained a sort of scale which was fixed there.

He quickly worked the piece of machinery. One side of the scale had a few pebbles in it and so it tilted to one side. Alexander took out some of the pebbles and placed them on the other side. It took approximately one minute, but soon, he was able to get the scale to balance perfectly. Then, he held the top and turned it anti-clockwise three times.

And then, something clicked, and there was a huge groan. King Alexander put his fingers in his ears and smiled apologetically.

"It hasn't been used for a long time." he said.

Then, Alexander pointed to the bookshelves. One of them, had turned, showing a small gap.

"Go inside and along the tunnel. You will find yourself descending. Watch out for steps and slopes, they can be slippery. When you reach the end, feel around for a wooden box above you, push that open _slowly _and when your head comes up, you will find yourself behind the thrones." King Alexander instructed.

But before they went in, Alexander said that he will close the gap. And in order for them to open it, they will have to feel around for a lever inside behind the rotating bookshelf. They nodded in understanding and Beast boy and Robin went in. King Alexander rotated the scale back three times, clockwise now, and moved the pebbles all to one side again.

A click, and another huge groan. Then, he slammed the square part of the wall back in place and came out under the tapestry. He glanced at the bookshelf and found it to be just the way it was like before. Smiling, he dusted his hands.

"Glorious!" Starfire clasped her hands together, "What a marvelous invention!"

Alexander smiled, Robin had told her she can shoot … green glowing energy from her hands, and that resembled very witch-like powers, but he was sure that she wasn't evil. She didn't seem like she could hurt a fly!

"Come, we must be in position." Alexander said and Starfire nodded. Together, they made their way to the door outside of the throne room and waited.

King Alexander had the sword out as he and Starfire made their way to the door of the throne room, he had the Excalibur. Grinning, he was sure The Enchantress would get a shock no matter whether she was alone inside or with Raven.

Raven … his heart softened. He loved her … at least, that was what he thought. The Titans, had explained when they were running to the castle that The Enchantress had cast a spell on him … and her too. So she didn't really love him? And he didn't really love her?

And then, anger came over him, The Enchantress had no right to mess with their feelings. And she most definitely had no right to take over his kingdom and kill his parents.

So whatever happens, he promised, himself, that he will take her down.

* * *

><p>Beast boy and Robin made their way through the narrow tunnel slowly. It was dark and there was no light source and so, they had to feel around the walls which felt like a combination of wood and stones. Very often, they would bump into one another when the tunnel was curving.<p>

Also, it was very slippery as Alexander had said. Robin and Beast boy had slipped on stones so many times and especially on the slopes. They were so, once they got out, they were going to be a mess. Muddy clothes, wet, wild hair and all …

All was silent, concentrating on their mission and what they had to do. The only sounds heard was the dripping of water from above.

Suddenly, Robin decided to break that silence, "Beast boy?" he whispered, though it echoed around and sounded more like a shout.

"Yes?" Beast boy whispered back, thinking he was going to give a prep talk or something. Or maybe, if he was lucky, Robin might just go over what they had to do. Sometimes, his prep talks sounded more like lectures …

"I was just thinking …" Robin said softly, "Why do you care so much …"

Beast boy lowered his head, "Raven's our friend, our teammate. I'll never desert her. And I'm sure, neither will Cyborg, Starfire or you will either."

Robin nodded, "That's true. You've really changed."

"I have?" Beast boy said, his voice going up a bit in surprise.

"You've become more serious … thoughtful." Robin remarked softly.

Beast boy nodded, though he wasn't sure where his team leader was going with this. Maybe … a promotion? He chuckled in his head, obviously not. You can't really get promotions when you're a superhero. It's not as if Robin pays them. The mayor will just gift them a bag every year and they'll share it among themselves.

"Is it only when it's about Raven?" Robin suddenly prodded Beast boy's back.

"Huh?" he stopped suddenly, and Robin behind, bumped into him.

"Ooof!" he stumbled back but Beast boy caught him just in time before he fell.

He laughed apologetically, "Hehe … sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Robin sighed and brushed the dirt away from himself, "You're only serious when it's about Raven, right?"

Beast boy didn't quite know how to answer. He just blinked, he's never thought of it but … perhaps that was true. Somehow, he did get serious with matters concerning the girl.

"Yeah." Beast boy replied, almost under his own breath. Then, they started walking again.

Robin spoke up, "I guess you really care a lot about Raven."

"We all do." said Beast boy firmly. Then, he bumped into something.

"Beast boy?" Robin stopped him from falling onto him with both of his hands, outstretched, then, he pushed him up again.

"I think this is the end of the tunnel." said Beast boy, then he started to feel the walls around, "Yep, we can't go further."

Robin reached up and touched something wooden. This must be the part where Alexander had described! They were supposed to push it up if he wasn't wrong. Robin gestured to Beast boy that he had found something. Together, they reached up and pushed it. A crack of light shone through.

Beast boy and Robin looked at one another, then, they pushed it softly, sideways. They were glad they didn't make any noises. Now, the tunnel was filled with light from above.

Both of them popped their heads upwards and saw with amazement … the throne room. They had made it! Now, they'll have to carry out the next step of their plans. They'd made it here without any problems, so the next step should be easy enough.

Except, that, there was no one in the room.

* * *

><p>The Echantress smiled, she was already feeling more powerful. Lifting her head, she glanced at the mirror beside her and it shattered under her gaze. She breathed in deeply, she hadn't felt this way for a long time. That witch hunter that had got her friend had placed magical symbols and ornaments all around the castle that drained most of her magic away. And so, therefore, she had to leave the castle quickly.<p>

But that was ten years ago, now, thanks to Raven, her powers were fully restored. She whispered a spell to the unconscious Raven on the floor. And then, she carried her over to the bed and put her down. There, she cast another spell, though this one, is more for herself than for Raven.

She picked up a mirror shard and looked in her reflection, her face was exactly like Raven's! Though, she couldn't fully change the rest of her body, she was sure that her face would be enough to fool that silly King and his friends.

Yes, she knew that they were coming. Though, she had proclaimed him dead, and everyone believed that, she didn't. It was too easy after all. And when she was in the throne room, she could already sense their presence outside, that confirmed her suspicious.

She knew she couldn't fight them all, not when her powers weren't restored yet. So she decided to escape to her room, Princess Anne's quarters. This, is where she quickly regained her magic and finally, was able to change her appearance. Or at least, part of it.

The Enchantress decided to put it to the test. They'll probably just think their dear friend Raven had grown taller. So, she striped Raven of her gown and put that on. Then, she dressed her in one of Princess Anne's.

The Enchantress walked out of the room and closed the door behind, locking Raven in. Smiling, she hoped she'd be comfortable on that bed.

She didn't think anyone would find her after a long, long time.


	27. Heart of Ice

**CHAPTER 27: HEART OF ICE**

* * *

><p>"Raven?"<p>

The Enchantress smiled as she continued to walk calmly to Robin and Beast boy. The two of them were looking at her up and down, both were unsure of what to say. Her plan worked! They did not attack her, how foolish humans could be ... Then, there was a resounding crash and the door to the throne room fell open. King Alexander rolled in while Starfire flew, her eyes glowing green and hands raised, ready to attack.

However, when they saw Raven, they were astonished, "Raven? You're safe?" Remarked King Alexander, lowering his sword.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything? When we didn't hear a thing, we thought something bad must have happened!" King Alexander said, then breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, at least the lady is safe. Where is the witch?"

"Oh." Raven answered, "She fled."

The four of them looked at one another, that was a rather vague and frank answer … Suddenly, Raven started to sway.

Beast boy rushed forward and caught her, then helped her up her feet, "Hey, did you grow taller?"

Raven just smiled more. Shrugging, he suggested they take Raven back to rest. Everyone agreed and Robin communicated Cyborg to meet in the hallway. When they were all there, they started to run back into the forest.

The Titans prepared Raven's favourite drink - tea. And they all settled on the log for a drink. They soon made plans for King Alexander to return back to his castle tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

And so, after a few minutes of idle chat, the weary teens all settled down for some rest.

* * *

><p><em>Yes! The Enchantress laughed silently. No one suspected a thing! Even though that Boy was giving her strange looks all day …Still, he never uttered a word, so that was fine. Now, she had to execute the final part of the plan.<em>

_If not, the kingdom will not really be her's, for their will still be a few, who believed that he was alive and will go against her. She needed evidence, proof to show them that all hope is lost, burn all their wishes and dreams to the ground, and rebuilt a whole new kingdom from there. _

_It was a pity Raven could not do it. Her powers were great, and she is young and clever, her only flaw was her heart. It was too weak, and look what had happened to her? _

_The Enchantress crept slowly to where the King was sleeping. He was on the forest floor and with his eyes closed, he looked really peaceful. She bit back her laugh, he won't be expecting this, and none of the others will! So, she very carefully, unsheathed his sword …_

_As soon as she did, the pale moonlight was caught on the blade and it shone brightly. The Enchantress took a closer look to the sword … No! Could it be … the Exca -_

"_Hey!" _

_The Enchantress gasped. Caught in the act! Slowly, she turned to face that Boy, giving her sweetest smile and trying to hold the sword as innocently as she could in her hands._

"_That's the Excalibur. Pretty, isn't it? And King Alexander pulled it out!" that Boy remarked, grinning, and walking towards her._

_The Enchantress stood still, feeling relieved that he just thought she was curious. Humans, they can be so blind at times! She put down the sword on the ground._

"_Raven … I have come, to return this …" That Boy pulled out something sparkly - one of Raven's glass slippers!_

_He bent down and looked at her expectantly. Oh well, what harm can that do? So she lifted the hem of her skirt a little and that Boy tried to fit the slipper on her foot. But wait! Wasn't she only able to change her face? And not the rest of her body? That glass slipper, perfectly molded to the exact shape and size of Raven's feet, might not fit her!_

_That Boy grunted, trying to squeeze her foot inside the tiny glass slipper. The Enchantress quickly yanked her foot back and That Boy stood, a suspicious look on his face …_

"_If you'll excuse me, dear …" The Enchantress said, trying to keep her voice calm and level. She started to walk away._

"_Hold on!" That Boy cried, "Raven doesn't say 'dear' to me! And the glass slipper, Raven's glass slipper … doesn't fit you!"_

"_Beast boy?" said another sleepy voice. "Who are you shouting at?"_

_The Enchantress cursed silently, now he's done it! He's woken up King Alexander, and if he keeps shouting, soon, the other two boys and that girl would come running too!_

"_She's … She's not Raven!" accused that Boy and King Alexander gasped. The Enchantress started to back away but she crashed into the other boy, the tall, well-built one, the one whom she tricked him into giving her Raven's belt in exchange for the cursed suit._

_That Boy ordered him to grab her and he did, though, he asked why. The Enchantress struggled to break free of his iron hold but it would not budge. That Boy hurriedly explained what had happened._

"_So, if she's not Raven … then who is she?" The one holding her asked._

"_She was holding my sword, you say?" King Alexander wanted to confirm._

"_She wanted to kill you! That imposter here, is the Enchantress!" Beast boy exclaimed._

_The Enchantress blasted the boy holding her away with a slight tilt of her head towards the back. This left her free and she started to run. Curses! Perhaps humans aren't that dumb after all. _

_Behind her, she could hear a lot of shouting, then, footsteps, running after her's. Then, she realised, with her enriched powers, she was able to teleport. And so she stopped, smirking right in front of them all. That Boy and his friends, plus King Alexander. _

_This was their territory, killing the King here would be harder, but in the castle … that was her home now, and if she did succeed to lure them in, killing the King, and maybe making a few other sacrifices, would be as easy as cake._

"_Goodbye, friends." she gave a sweet, but fake smile and a second later, she had completely vanished into thin air._

* * *

><p>The Titans rushed back to the castle. And this time, the hallway wasn't empty, in fact, the Enchantress was standing in front of them, her disguised dropped, and she was snarling.<p>

"Go no further." she threatened, glaring directly at the King, she raised a hand and quickly threw a dagger at Alexander.

_Clink! _The dagger suddenly fell to the floor. Standing in front of King Alexander, was Robin, with his silver staff out. He had deflected the dagger at the last minute. Then, Robin grabbed Alexander, and they hurtled to the right. Cyborg was standing behind and had just fired his blaster at the Enchantress!

The Enchantress gasped but managed to dodge in time. The blast sent the door to the throne room, to pieces.

The Enchantress, Robin, Cyborg, and King Alexander started to spar. Beast boy was glad they were distracting her nicely, that was the plan. He and Star were supposed to find Raven while they were fighting. Beast boy transformed himself into a mouse and scurried across the floor, narrowly missing feet stomping everywhere, towards the throne room.

Starfire rose to the high ceilings and unnoticed by the Enchantress, she flew directly overhead her, following Beast boy. When the two found themselves in the throne room, Beast boy morphed into a dog and started to sniff.

"Have you caught Raven's scent?" Starfire asked, her voice low.

Beast boy suddenly leapt and let out a soft bark and started to run towards the archway. Starfire immediately flew after him and together, they ran down long corridors, up spiraling staircases and finally found themselves standing outside a big wooden door.

Beast boy changed back into a human again and began to push the door open, however, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" he huffed as he banged his fists against the door.

"Is our friend, Raven inside?" Starfire flew down and asked. Beast boy grunted a reply, but Starfire knew it was a 'yes'.

"Stand back." she gently pulled Beast boy aside and flew up, she rested her feet on the wall opposite the door, bent her knees and pushed off! Her hands were outstretched and glowing, and so were her eyes.

There was a crash and wood splinters were raining down but Starfire had gotten the door to open! She rolled on the carpeted floor of the room after the impact. Beast boy helped her up and asked if she was alright. She nodded. Then, the two began to look around.

They found themselves in a sort of bedroom. It was large and the floor was all carpeted in rich gold and blue fabrics and there was three huge wardrobes on one side of the wall. Another side had a window with curtains drawn over. The wall opposite the window had a dressing table on it, with also, a shattered mirror. Beast boy and Starfire stepped gingerly over that.

Then they approached the bed, it was a four poster bed and portraits of a young lady were hung on the wall the bed was at. Beast boy took a closer look and saw that she resembled the Queen. She must be - Princess Anne! And when he looked down on the bed, he gasped, for Raven was lying with her eyes closed on it!

What was she doing in Princess Anne's room? Beast boy felt for a pulse and found it. He breathed, luckily, she was alive. He gave Starfire, who was peering at them worriedly, a small smile.

Then, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her. "Raven? Raven!"

A groan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Beast boy smiled, "Raven!" and he pulled her in for a hug.

But Raven still felt limp in his arms. He let her go and saw that she was peering curiously at him and Starfire.

"Who … who are you? And, where … am I?" Raven looked around at her surroundings.

"You do not recall? I am Starfire, and he is Beast boy! We are your friends!" Starfire said, coming forward.

Raven shook her head slowly, she was becoming confused. Beast boy took her legs and lifted the hem of her dress. He noticed she was wearing the other glass slipper, this was surely Raven. Perhaps, if he slipped on the other one …

It was a perfect fit. He looked up at Raven, expecting to see some form of recollection but she just stared at him blankly. The hope in his eyes disappeared, what had the Enchantress done to her?

* * *

><p>Raven felt her very soul being sucked out. The Enchantress was right beside her, grasping both of her hands and whispering an incantation over and over again. Her powers, her very life source was being drawn out of her and she felt more drained and dead with every passing second.<p>

Finally, when the last drop of her powers were sucked out and transferred, she collapsed to the ground, but she hadn't fainted yet. Raven fought to keep herself awake. She did not know why she agreed to let the Enchantress take her powers, she hadn't known it was this painful … Raven felt hollow inside, it was as if a part of her was missing.

The Enchantress smiled at her, and demonstrated her powers by saying yet another spell. As soon as the spell was done, Raven felt cold. But the coldness wasn't coming from the outside, no, it was from her heart. It was as if it was turning into ice and thus, taking heat from her body too.

She suddenly found herself unable to remember anything. She knew she was Raven … but, that was all. Raven blinked but her whole life was darkness, and nothing else. She couldn't remember if she had a family, had friends, all she saw was cold, pitch-black darkness …

The next thing she knew, the darkness from inside her mind completely engulfed her and she felt her eyelids closing … Raven finally gave in.

Upon waking up, she found herself on a bed, in an unfamiliar place. But the strangest thing was, the people right in front of her. The nearest, was a skinny boy, of about her height with pointy ears and hopeful eyes. He had a grin plastered to his face and looked genuinely happy to see her. Behind him, was a pretty girl, with long red hair and slightly tanned skin, she was smiling too.

"Raven!" the boy uttered her name in delight and she was surprised. He knew her? Then, he threw his arms about her and squeezed her into a tight hug. Raven was confused, why was he hugging her, they've never met … right?

When he let go, Raven asked, "Who … who are you? And, where … am I?" She needed answers right now. Perhaps, those people could help, since they apparently knew her, though she's never seen them before.

"You do not recall? I am Starfire, and he is Beast boy! We are your friends!" the red-haired girl stepped forward, her voice filled with worry and concern. Did she care so much? And should she?

Raven shook her head. This was all too confusing! What should she do? Then, she felt a pair of hands lift the hem of her dress. It was the boy and he was staring at her feet, well, actually, at that glass slipper on her right foot. Why was it there? Raven definitely did not remember owning anything like that. But then, the boy produced another one, and slipped that onto her left foot. It was a perfect fit. It was if the slippers were specially made and molded for her feet only.

Yet, she couldn't recall a single thing. Could this be a dream? That boy was now staring up at her, hope shining more than ever in his eyes. What a beautiful thing, but what does it mean? What does hope mean?

And then, it disappeared. The beautiful thing called hope that made his eyes shine was suddenly gone! It was replaced by anger, then pain, and finally … sadness. The boy was probably about her age, but now, he looked a hundred years old. She felt sad too, she wished she could help but -

A strange feeling came over her. Raven found herself getting colder and colder. And once again, it was from inside out, not outside in. Her chest, where her heart lies, was the coldest. And Raven suddenly didn't just not recall anything, she couldn't feel anything anymore too. Only a strange numbness from the dark and cold.

The boy embraced her in his arms gently. It was as if she was a fragile dying flower stalk, and he was afraid to break it. Raven just looked straight ahead. Not thinking, not feeling. It doesn't matter what he was doing, or why he and that girl was here, it was better to let … go. It was much less painful to allow herself to feel. But she couldn't if she wanted to now, anyway. In a strange way, her heart seemed to be frozen. She was ice, existing, but without any emotion.

But suddenly, she felt something warm, something warm and wet on her cheeks. That boy, he was crying … should it matter to her? That coldness numbed her senses once more, and again, she couldn't feel a thing.

Ouch! Something landed in her eye! She closed it immediately, it was warm and wet. Painful at first, but it began warming her up, as it traveled all the way down, it left a trail of warmth, and finally, it found its way to her cold, cold, heart.

There was a burst of heat! And the darkness smothering her slowly lifted. She felt her heart beating strongly, her blood, warmed up by her heart, coursing through her veins. The ice melted, and was replaced by warmth … and love.

In that instant, colours filled her world. And vivid images ran through her mind in a fast, dizzying pace. Her memories slowly came flooding back, she's never felt this alive. Raven looked down, she … she did recognise the red-haired girl. She was her friend! She was … Starfire …

And the boy, the poor boy who has gone through so much pain and bitterness, the boy who was crying for her, who was hugging her, never wanting to let go … He was … Beast boy. She remembered! And he was her friend too, her really, really, good friend …

"Beast boy?" she whispered uncertainly into his ear.

Slowly, he tore himself away but kept both hands on her shoulders, "Raven …" he breathed, "You remember … ?"

He reached behind and pulled out a rose. And not just any rose, it was purple, her favourite colour. An image of her holding it when she was sleeping flashed into her mind. He, he, gave that to her! And now, he was holding it out again.

"Raven, you were lost … and, and … I was hurt. But I promise, I'll always be with you and do whatever it takes -"

"To help me find my way back." Raven said softly, and she took the rose in her trembling hands and placed it next to her heart.

Raven gasped all of a sudden. When she placed the rose at her heart, something went out of her. It was like a surge, it felt as if something that was eating her away from the inside was taken out, and then, she felt so much lighter! And her mind cleared …

"A love potion! The old woman, the Enchantress, Rose, she was giving me love potions!" Raven said in astonishment, as realisation hit her, "And I've been giving them to the Prince, the King, Alexander! All because she told me to do so!"

"But why do you wish to obey her?" Starfire spoke up.

Raven racked her brains, back-tracking fast. She snapped her fingers, "It must have been my belt! Somehow she had it and gave it for me to wear by attaching it to that dress … And suddenly, I just felt like I had to do everything she says! She must have enchanted it!"

Raven looked down at Beast boy, "And … she also gave me some sort of potion to drink, that, that caused me to hate you …" Her eyes softened, "I'm so, so, sorry …"

Beast boy wiped away a teardrop from her eye and Raven grabbed his hand, "I will never hate you! You were always there for me, I'm so sorry … I've caused so much hurt."

"It wasn't your fault." Beast boy said softly, inside, he was singing. He knew it was a spell, but it still made him insecure. Hearing her say she will never hate him …

"It means a lot of me," he said, "Thank you."


	28. Happily Ever After

**CHAPTER 28: A TRUE FRIEND**

* * *

><p>Robin, Cyborg and Alexander were all panting heavily. The Enchantress, however, didn't look the slightest bit ruffled. And it seemed, that they were the ones getting their butts kicked instead of her.<p>

Robin watched as Alexander picked himself up and dashed forward bravely, trying to swipe her with the sword. But she teleported to the other side of the room and Alexander was unable to stop in time. He rammed his sword into the bricks of the castle walls and was stuck.

Then, he and Cyborg tried the sonic boom. But the shield she created around her deflected everything and Robin and Cyborg got the impact instead. They flew backwards and hit the wall, on either side of King Alexander who was still trying to pull out his sword.

"Is that your best? I somehow expected more …" The Enchantress said smilingly.

Robin knew that their attacks would be of no use if Raven, Beast boy and Starfire weren't here. They weren't operating as a full team. Speaking of which, Robin hoped that they were alright. Especially Starfire, why were they gone for so long?

"You know, it's curious ..." The Enchantress flicked her wrist at them and a pile of stone rubble created from their fight earlier, divided themselves into three equal parts and flew towards them. Then, the stones began to wrap themselves around their bodies, this left the three stuck on the wall, struggling to get out.

"It is really curious that your other two friends are missing. Perhaps you could give me a clue to where they are?" The Enchantress whispered in Robin's ear.

Robin head butted the Enchantress and she backed away angrily. And then, something green and powerful hit her from behind and she stumbled front, almost losing her balance. Turning around, she saw Starfire, Beast boy and Raven!

"Raven?" she gasped in shock. How did they find her? How did they manage to get her to follow them?

"His friends, are right here, and always will be!" Raven said, stepping forward.

"Teen Titans GO!" yelled Beast boy.

Starfire charged forward and started to spar with the Enchantress while Beast boy changed into a bear and broke the rocks off Robin, Cyborg and King Alexander. They rushed to help Starfire as soon as they were free.

Raven could slowly feel her powers returning. With each blow the team managed to land on The Enchantress, a little bit of her power would be restored back to her. Robin tossed her his staff and together, they ran towards The Enchantress and kicked her face twice before Raven jabbed the staff hard in her stomach and she flew back and hit the wall.

She then felt a huge surge of power and she dropped the staff immediately. Looking at her glowing hands, she slowly found herself rising. Yes! Her powers were back!

Raven hovered in the air, her eyes black, _"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_

The Titans shielded themselves as she raised her hands, palms up, and everything became dark. They could feel her energy, pulsating and strong, and then, the throne room exploded with a loud, "BOOM!"

When they all opened their eyes. It turned out that the place hadn't collapsed after all. It was still standing, but the Enchantress? She was … gone.

"There she is!" pointed Beast boy to a pile of white ash.

Everyone surged forward at once, everyone except for Raven. She descended rapidly and Beast boy caught her just in time. Raven felt exhausted from using up so much power. She could feel it, it was so strong, and that's because she's poured all her emotions into it. Though she knew she'd be burnt out for a while, Raven felt better after a release of the turmoil going inside of her.

"Raven?" Beast boy asked softly.

Raven's eyes opened. She saw the face of the boy whom she's been thinking so much about when she delivered that final blow to the Enchantress. She's hurt her friends, the King, and him … whom she strangely cared about the most. Raven smiled slowly, she was so glad he was safe and alright. And she felt safe too, when he was holding her, as if he'd never let anyone hurt her.

Raven's hand's unknowingly wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him closer …

"Hey! Do you think this urn could be used to keep that ash - thingy?" Cyborg yelled, holding up a green porcelain urn.

Raven and Beast boy pulled apart quickly and he helped her to her feet. Blushing slightly, they both looked down.

"Err … yeah." Raven said with a nervous laugh. Beast boy turned away from her and scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckled too.

Cyborg shrugged and returned back to blowing all the white ash into the urn since no one wanted to touch it. The pair was so strange at times … he thought. But he sighed, trying to find what Beast boy or Raven was thinking felt like he was entering a maze and could not find the entrance. Their minds can be so confusing at times.

King Alexander walked towards Raven, "Lady Raven?"

"Oh!" she looked at him, now that she wasn't in love with him anymore, it was slightly awkward to be in his presence.

"I just wanted to let you know, that Rose, err … the Enchantress actually put a spell on us."

Raven nodded, "It was a love potion actually. You know the vials I keep giving you to drink? I apologise."

King Alexander smiled, "That's fine. Friends?"

"Friends." Raven returned the smile and they hugged.

* * *

><p>The following morning, King Alexander was crowned as King of England properly once more, proudly holding up the Excalibur when he was finally King. This evoked lots of cheers and applause.<p>

The Titans sat at the front pews of the church and they clapped for him loudly. Alexander had really gone a long way.

"People of England! I'd like to make a speech." he called to all, standing right in front.

"Last night, The Enchantress took over England. But we managed to defeat her, and save everyone. Also, all her spells were broken. And her ashes, will be placed at an urn and buried deep beneath the ground.

Rose, the Enchantress, used witchcraft and magic, to take over England. And thus, to some of you, it may strengthen your belief that all witches and sorcerers are evil. However, throughout this journey, I've had help and learnt that magic _can _be used for good. Magic is not evil, it is only the people who possesses the magic that is either evil or good.

Therefore, I realised how wrong we were, burning witches at the stakes just because they possess a rare ability. I truly believe there are some among us, who only want to use their powers to make England a better place. In fact, I've already met people who wields a great responsibility because of their powerful magic, and chose to do good instead of evil. And for that, I thank you, Teen Titans.

So I have decided, my people, that it is time to change our ways. For without them," King Alexander gestured to the Titans, "We wouldn't be here today, and neither will I. From this day forth, we shall eliminate the burning of witches and instead, will welcome them as an English, just like the rest of us.

I hope that we can bring peace and harmony between the two worlds, and that we can co-exist together as One." King Alexander finished.

The crowd was silent for a while. Pondering … they've been burning witches for so long, it was hard to get rid of the idea that they were enemies. But he was right, for without magic, they wouldn't be here today. And magic can be used for good too.

A slow applause started, and then, it soon became a standing ovation. King Alexander smiled and Raven can't help but feel a tinge of pride for him. He's done the right thing. And she believes, he can bring peace to the world.

Later on, he and the priest announced, to clear any misunderstandings, that Raven and he weren't married, since, they weren't doing it in their right minds and were controlled by a witch. And therefore, their actions and words were not their's and Raven was not the Queen of England.

Also, when the whole ceremony was done. King Alexander offered to find the materials they needed to get back home. The Titans had told him that they needed to build a sort of machine, though, they didn't say that it was for transporting through time. King Alexander had just accepted that magic can be good, it may be too much for him to know that they were from the future too.

So the Titans kept mum about that fact and stayed in the castle for a few days until all the materials were collected. Though, they made a few improvisations, since metals weren't invented yet, they were just going to use an oval, full-length mirror. The one found in the Enchantress's shop.

They said their goodbyes and though King Alexander was sad to see them leave, he knew that somehow, they just didn't belong to this world.

The team made their way to the shop and everyone pitched in, with Cyborg's guidance, to build a new Time-machine. It took hours and by the time they were finished, it was late at night. Raven read out a Home Spell from one of the Enchantress's spell books they found hidden away in a corner of a shelf.

She began to recite:

_Nos dumum_

_Ubi sumus_

_Nos dumum_

_Volumus est fortis_

The crystals around the mirror started to glow and that gave the mirror surface energy and power. The surface of the mirror started turning white in colour and it looked as though it was just made up of light instead of solid silver.

"Come on!" Raven said, dropping the spell book.

Robin quickly jumped instead, holding Starfire's hand and the two went through. Cybrog went next and Beast boy fell in afterwards. Raven looked around the place, after so many weeks, they were finally returning home …

She wanted to remember this moment forever, no, not just this moment, her whole adventure. From the time when Beast boy accidentally pushed her into The Brain and Mallah's Time-machine, to the secret of the Red Daggers and to England forging a bond with magic.

Then, the mirror surface began to waver. It was now, or never. Raven took one last breath of air of the 1700s and jumped into the mirror.

It felt like she was being sucked up a tunnel. A tunnel of white, she closed her eyes, everything was so bright around her. And she was flying, faster and faster … Then, when she though she couldn't go any faster, she hit the ground … hard.

Opening her eyes, she saw the Titans all surrounding her.

"Welcome back to the Titans Tower, Raven!" Robin smiled broadly and held out a hand.

Raven took it and she stood up, looking around. Her face broke into a wide smile too as she saw the living room of the place. The humongous screen TV, the semi-circle red couch, the corridors leading down to their various rooms, the windows, overlooking Jump City … It was her home, at last.

But the best thing was, her friends were all here. Raven ran towards them all and the Titans initiated a group hug.

And Raven knew then, this was where she truly belonged.

* * *

><p>"I knew I'd find you up here."<p>

It was after the group hug that Robin decided they should all go out for pizza to celebrate. So everyone was given 45 minutes to settle down back at home before they went out. Beast boy had went to his room and dived lovingly into his pile of dirty laundry and jumped about a hundred times on his bed before he pulled out his secret stash of stuffed toys and told them all about his adventure.

Then, he realised, that he should probably go find Raven. He had no idea why but all he knew, was that he wanted to talk to her. And so, he gave every object in his room one last hug before he made his way to Raven's room.

He knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer, he tried again, and still there wasn't any response. Is she even in the room? Beast boy called her name over and over again but it seemed like no one was inside.

Beast boy searched the living room, the kitchen, everywhere, but Raven was no where to be found. And then, it had just occurred to him that she probably wanted peace and quiet after such a long stay away from home. She was probably in a really private place where she could be home at the same time and be in the atmosphere of Jump City. It was most likely an open area.

So Beast boy went up to the top of Titans Tower and there he found her. Sitting cross-legged and meditating, facing the beautiful sunset and overlooking the City.

He called and she opened her eyes and stopped chanting.

"Beast boy? What are you -"

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine." Beast boy said. Raven uncrossed her legs and faced him with a smile.

"I am. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"No, Beast boy. I meant thank you for everything. You never gave up hope on me, even when I was so horrible to you. And also, for all the times you've been with me, when you took care of me when I was in the cave having a fever in the Cretaceous period, or when you saved me from being drowned when I was walking the plank on Death Skulls' ship." Raven said sincerely, walking towards him.

"It's times like those where you truly realise who your real friends are and Beast boy, you're definitely one of them. Thank you for always being there." Raven whispered, and she hugged him.

Beast boy was surprised, but he hugged back, and … never wanted to let go.

"So," he whispered into her ear when they were still hugging, he didn't know what came over him and though he was blushing like mad, he had to ask, "I'm just a friend?"

Raven smiled, her cheeks slightly pink also, "Maybe more than that."

And then, she cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him. Beast boy felt a surge of joy when their lips met and his heart wanted to burst, he did love Raven. He's always had. But all that they've been through showed that she loves him too, more than he's ever known.

When they pulled apart, Robin was climbing onto the top of the tower calling to them, "Beast boy! Raven! Let's go!"

Sheepishly, they walked towards their leader.

"Why are you two so red?" Robin looked at them in confusion, his eyes traveled down to their interlocked fingers, "Ok …" he looked away, grinning slightly, "Maybe, I don't want to know."

**~ And they all lived happily ever after ~**

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I had this song playing in my head when I wrote the last few paragraphs. I think the melody goes really well with the ending. It's called Caritas, Share the Love. Search it up on Youtube! :)<strong>

**And thank you soooo much for reading! Special thanks goes to TigerWolfDemon77, Onominous, Sofia Michelle, Katwizzle, and last but not least, Silvereye1314. I LOVE you guys so much! Your awesome reviews really warms my heart! From the beginning to the end, thank you!**

**And to the other readers, I really, really, appreciate that you've read all my chapters! We've come such a long way! I love reading your reviews too! And if I am writing another fan fiction, I'll definitely keep some of your suggestions in mind! Thank you being to patient with me. **

**I had a lovely time writing this! And I hope that you really enjoy this story. Again, thank you all for being so supportive and I dedicate Stuck in Time to all the BB and Rae fans out there! :)))**

_**BB AND RAE FOREVER!**_


End file.
